Heredero
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Un thiorél es un ser mitad elfo mitad dragón con unos poderes increíbles. ¿Qué ocurre cuando nace uno de un thiorél y una humana? Harry pensaba que "sólo" era un mago hasta que empieza a cambiar... NUEVO CAPÍTULO. ¡Feliz año nuevo!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo******

Advertencia: este fic NO sigue el quinto libro, es una continuación alterna del cuarto (yo quiero a mi Sirius vivo y a Dumbi como buena persona ¬¬). Aunque algunas ideas de quinto pueden aparecer (nada irrelevante). Podéis leer sin miedo.

En medio de un inmenso jardín con una hierba verde brillante y con unas plantas y flores llenas de color y belleza, jugaban unos niños pequeños. Eran dos. El de pelo oscuro y ropa rosa, de la cual se deducía que era una niña, estaba a cuatro gatas y movía con la mano un objeto extraño, como un palo redondo. El que tenía un mechón de pelo negro y ropa verde, un niño un poquito más grande, estaba sentado en la hierba y observaba fijamente lo que hacía la niña. Ambos no debían tener más de un año ni se llevaban más de unos 2 meses de diferencia.

Parecían dos bebés la mar de normales, ¿verdad? Pues no. Mirándolos más de cerca, podrías haber visto que ambos tenían las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, aunque muy poco. También llevaban unas piedras de colgante, negras como el carbón y de curiosas formas. La de la niña tenía forma de luna menguante y la del niño, de relámpago. Lo más destacable eran sus extraños ojos. Primero estaban los colores. Los del niño eran de un verde hierba preciosos, pero tenían un tono tan brillante que casi parecían metalizados; y los de la niña eran ámbar, parecidos al oro, con reflejos de cobre. Y luego, lo que más les hacía destacar que no eran humanos, eran sus pupilas. No eran redondas, sino rectas como las de un gato. Aunque los del niño eran algo más redondeadas.

La niña le dio unas palmaditas al extraño objeto y lo movió hacia un lado, y éste se convirtió en una libélula de juguete de color azul que, como si fuera de verdad, voló alrededor de la niña durante unos segundos. El niño se sorprendió ante el cambio, pero en cuanto vio que la libélula volaba, empezó a dar palmaditas y a reír, maravillado. La niña se rió y en cuanto la libélula se posó en el suelo, convertida de nuevo en el palo redondo, la cogió y se la ofreció a su amiguito.

Y así pasaban el rato, pasándose el juguete, sin tener conciencia de que, no muy lejos, se daba una acalorada discusión.

- ¡Pero Throén, mira que eres tozudo!- dijo una voz- Es mi hijo, así que ya puedes hacerte a la idea de que, tenga la sangre que tenga, será él quien un día ocupe el lugar de nuestro padre.

- ¡¡¡Pero él es un impuro!!! ¡¡Es una deshonra para nuestra familia y para la especie!! Escúchame bien, "hermano"- dijo casi con asco- te juro que antes moriré que veré a esa criatura sangre-sucia…

Se oyó un puñetazo y luego unas palabras y gritos pronunciados en un lenguaje extraño, hasta que la segunda voz pareció alejarse.

Los dos niños no habían oído la discusión, estaban demasiado entretenidos con el "juguete". Pero al final su juego se vio interrumpido con la llegada de 3 adultos donde estaban ellos, dos hombres y una mujer.

- ¡Arriba pequeño!

Al niño lo cogió un hombre de aspecto joven. Su pelo, negro y revuelto hasta el punto de parecer despeinado, le caía por los lados de las orejas, algo largo. Tenía también esos curiosos ojos de pupila recta, azul marino con reflejos de plata. Llevaba un colgante con una piedra preciosa azul marino, translúcida, que tenía la forma de la cara de un ciervo de lado, con sus cuernos incluidos.

Detrás suyo venía un hombre de aspecto algo mayor, con el mismo color de ojos y el pelo igual de negro, aunque ya con algunas canas, sujetado por una coleta de unos 10 cm. También él llevaba un colgante con una piedra translúcida de color blanco azulado, en forma de lágrima.

- ¡Ven aquí, grandullón!- el hombre mayor cogió al niño y lo levantó unos segundos- ¡Eres el nieto más guapo de todos!

- Papá, es tu único nieto- se rió el otro hombre.

- Pues espero ver más y pronto, este niño tan guapo se merece por lo menos 6 hermanitos para cuidarlos y protegerlos.

- Ven, Alasse- la niña fue cogida por una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos "gatunos" color cobre.

Los tres adultos tenían un "algo" que los hacía diferentes de los humanos. Aparte de los ojos y las orejas, tenían 2 rasgos propios de esos seres: colmillos y garras. Aunque lejos de parecer horribles, los colmillos los hacían más destacables; y las garras, que podían pasar fácilmente por simples uñas largas, les daban un toque de elegancia. Todo combinado les daba un aspecto aún más curioso y fascinante. Desprendían una elegancia y gracilidad innatas, y junto a sus extraños rasgos, imponían respeto y poder. Daban una impresión parecida a los elfos, místicos y atrayentes, bellos y misteriosos.

- Léothen, ¿has hablado con tu hermano?- le preguntó el anciano al hombre.

- Sí, claro- respondió con un tono algo sarcástico- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- cogió al niño y miró a la mujer.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

- Claro, no tardaremos en volver a venir. Además, los niños se han hecho muy amigos- sonrió- Auresse, cuídate mucho.

- También tu, _haryon_ Léothen.

- Dile adiós a tu amiguita, vamos- le dijo a su hijo acercándolo a la niña.

- Aaou- dijo el niño son una sonrisa y saludando con la mano.

- Ah- la pequeña le cogió la mano y con la otra le dio el palo-libélula.

- Qué gesto más bonito- sonrió el anciano. Los dos adultos le dieron la razón.

- ¡Nah!- el niño sacó de su bolsillo una chapa roja y se lo dio a cambio, haciendo que los adultos se rieran.__

- _Namárie, atar, i taure ar ingólenta varyat et ilya nulka _(adiós, padre, que el bosque y su magia te protejan de todo mal).__

- _Namárie,yondo, i eleni  kalyate ar ets lókes et ilya _(adiós hijo, que las estrellas te iluminen y tus dragones te protejan). Ve con mucho cuidado.

- No te preocupes, padre. ¡Tengo a mis dragones!- dijo con orgullo- Volveremos pronto- dijo a modo de despedida y, con un hermoso movimiento de mano, desparecieron.

- Que así sea, hijo, que así sea- dijo el anciano con preocupación en los ojos.

- _I lavte Haran,_ _lelyare _(con su permiso majestad, me retiro).

- _Kalina Auresse _(claro Auresse)- dijo sin mirarla, todavía sumiso en sus pensamientos.

- Majestad, si me permite decirle… yo también tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mientras Auresse se iba, volteó un segundo a ver al anciano, que observaba el panorama, sumido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía inquieto, muy inquieto.

Por desgracia, a veces esos sentimientos pueden predecir tragedias. Esa noche, el anciano se despidió de unos hombres y se quedó en una gran sala decorada con extraños objetos. Auresse estaba en la gran mesa que había en el centro, escribiendo, concentrada en su trabajo.

Conociéndola, sería mejor no estorbarla, así que se dispuso a contarle un cuento a la pequeña Alasse. La cogió y la sentó en sus rodillas cerca de un fuego azulado.

Mientras el anciano le contaba un hermoso cuento sobre elfos y dragones, un grupo de hombres entró en la sala abriendo fuertemente las puertas.

- _¡Haran! ¡Haran!_ (¡Señor! ¡Señor!)- gritaron dos de ellos.

- ¡Russan, Anga! ¿Qué ocurre?- se levantó, asustado.

- Se… señor…- fue Anga quien se dirigió a él, con los ojos (grises) llenos de lágrimas- Ha ocurrido… no hemos podido evitarlo…

- No…- el anciano palideció notablemente mientras Auresse cogía a su hija- No puede ser…- dijo casi en un susurro, deseando que no fuera verdad.

Anga y Russan bajaron la cabeza, reprimiendo las lágrimas, y Russan se adelantó, mostrando lo que llevaba en sus manos.

Russan llevaba 3 dragones en miniatura, más o menos de la talla de un gatito de 3-4 meses cada uno.

Uno era de color verde esmeralda muy bonito; carecía de cuernos pero tenía unos pelos que parecían hierba cubriéndole los lados de la cara, la cabeza y el cuello hasta empezar las alas; éstas eran dobles (como las de una mariposa), largas y rectilíneas que parecían hechas con la misma tela que las alas de una libélula, y con tonos multicolores; por último, tenía una larga cola que terminaba con una membrana amarillenta en forma de hoja.

El otro parecía un dragón europeo típico. De color marrón arenoso, tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza, des del cuello hasta la cola lleno de puntiagudas escamas y unas grandes y fuertes garras.

El último era de color azul marino. Su cuerpo y su hocico se parecían enormemente al de un caballo marino con 2 aletas delanteras que recordaba al monstruo del lago Ness. Su cuello, bastante largo, tenía, al igual que el dragón verde, una especie de pelos que le cubrían los lados de la cara y desde la frente hasta empezar la cola, que parecían algas verde oscuro. Su cola era plana por los lados de forma que se parecía a la de una morena, con una membrana azul cielo rodeando la punta y alargándola.

- Alda, Litse, Aire… ¿qué les pasa?- preguntó con preocupación al ver que los tres ejemplares tenían numerosas heridas.

- Fueron los únicos supervivientes, _haran_- contestó Russan- Yúla y Vista perecieron intentando proteger al _haryon_ Léothen.

- ¿Y… y… y mi hijo? ¿Y mi nuera? ¡¡¿Y mi nieto?!!- gritó desesperado el anciano, al borde del ataque.

Esta vez Anga se adelantó y le mostró lo que traía: la piedra en forma de ciervo de su hijo Léothen, pero ahora era tosca y negra como el carbón, y la de su nieto en forma de rayo.

- Cuando llegamos- explicó Anga prácticamente llorando- los humanos se llevaban sus cuerpos, y el niño ya no estaba… sólo… sólo encontramos su piedra entre los escombros… junto a la del _haryon_ Léothen… pudimos salvar a los dragones con algo de magia curativa…

- No… no puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando…

El anciano no podía creerlo. Todo su mundo, su razón de vivir, se había venido abajo. Su hijo, si familia… su nieto… su única descendencia muerta. ¡¿Por qué había dejado que su hijo se fuera con los humanos en lugar de quedarse allí, con él, a salvo?!

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, arrodillándose, al igual que Auresse. Ella siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Léothen e incluso su novia durante un tiempo. Lo quería como un hermano. La pequeña Alasse sólo miraba la piedra en forma de rayo mientras sollozaba. No sabía qué había pasado, pero no le gustó ver la piedra en manos de otra persona que no fuera su amigo.

Aún con el corazón destrozado, el anciano cogió las piedras negras. Al coger la de su nieto tuvo nuevamente un sentimiento extraño.

- No… no ha muerto- miró a Auresse- Estoy seguro de que está vivo. Lo sé, puedo notarlo.

Los tres le miraron con compasión y sorpresa. Sabían que era un golpe muy fuerte, pero no esperaban que llegara hasta ese punto.

- _Haran… ¿nari yé?_ (majestad… ¿está bien?)- preguntó Auresse con temor.

- ¡Estoy seguro de que mi nieto está vivo!- exclamó yendo hacia un extraño objeto sostenido por una pequeña columna de cristal.

Los demás le siguieron con cierto temor. ¿No habrá perdido la cabeza? Vieron como colocaba la piedra en el centro del objeto, que tenía una forma parecida a una arpa, concretamente en la parte superior, donde ambos extremos casi se tocaban.

- Aún hay esperanza. Cuando sus poderes thioréls despierten, la piedra despertará. Y sabremos donde encontrarle.

NdA:

Holaaaaa Como veis no estoy muerta… sigo aquí y con nuevas ideas. :P ¿Qué tal este prólogo? ¿Rarito verdad? U Seguro que os preguntaréis: ¿y esto que tiene que ver con Harry Potter? Pueeesss… pronto se sabrá muahahahaha! (risa maléfica) =D

Bueno, voy a dar alguna que otra explicación como ayudita para entender el fic.

Lo primero: el lenguaje utilizado es élfico puro y duro, el que el gran Tolkien creó y que se puede aprender gracias al libro "la lengua de los elfos", q Silverstar muy amablemente me regaló por navidad (gasias beta mía! 3). Hay un hecho a destacar de la lengua: las vocales que llevan tilde (acento) se pronuncian alargadas (por ejemplo: _Namárie_ à Namaarie). Las únicas excepciones son Léothen y Throén, porque me los inventé yo y en este caso es para pronunciar más fuerte :P

            La mayoría de los nombres tienen algún significado (excepto la familia de Léothen) q diré al final de los capítulos, pq creo q os gustará saberlos, ¿verdad? A ver, cuáles hay en este capítulo:

Alasse - alegría

Auresse - amanecer

Anga - hierro

Russan - cobre

Y los dragones:

Alda - árbol (de copa amplia para ser exactos XD)

Litse - Arena

Aire - Mar

Yúla - brasa (d las de fuego)

Vista - aire (como sustancia)

Pues hala, creo que ya está… solo queda agradecerles a mis betas/family: mi mami, Khari, y mi tita, Silver, x ayudarme tanto. nn X cierto, os recomiendo pasar por sus fics, son buenísimos!

Más o menos iré subiendo un capítulo cada 2 semanas… a veces puede que tarde más (estoy a las puertas de la selectividad y necesito un precioso 7 q no consigo ni a patadas!!). Aunque si la gente se porta bien (o sea, tiene compasión) y me deja muuchoos reviews (estoy sedienta!) puede q suba prontito el capi 1 donde empezará lo interesante! Así q… porfaaaa dale al botoncito "go" (abajo a la izquierda) y deja aunque sea una palabrita. O si prefieres escribirme ) estaré encantada d hablar contigo!!

Espero vuestras opiniones, un kiss bien fuerte!

Kina-san ---

PD: con respeto a los otros fics d HP… están algo bloqueados. I'm sorry!!! -- Haré lo q pueda con ellos. Juro q en las vacaciones me pondré en serio y les quitaré las telarañas aunque trabaje!!

PD2: X cierto, tengo dibujados a los dragones vivos, La Silver me los pinta, ¡lo hace genial! ¡Quedan preciosos! Si queréis verlos mirad estas direcciones (aunque hay que quitarle los espacios y ponerle las www.). Si no salen, mirad en mi profile (clic encima d mi nombre), allí estarán. Estas son:

Litse original: side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=291982

Litse de color normal: side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=293406

Litse enfadado: side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=293410

Alda y Aire: side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=297035

Alda y Aire pintados: side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=297036


	2. Cambios importantes

Cap. 1: cambios importantes 

Era un día caluroso en Privet Drive. Uno de los que más. Los rayos del sol llegaban a todas las ventanas e iluminaba cálidamente los jardines. Las flores mostraban todo su color, algunos pájaros cantaban cobijados en las sombras de los árboles.

Sí señor, el verano se mostraba con todo su esplendor. Aunque eso no ponía de muy buen humor a los Dursley, que digamos. 

Vernon Dursley tenía que ir a trabajar llevando traje, cosa que lo hacía sudar como un cerdo; y además, su viejo coche no funcionaba del todo bien y enseguida se calentaba. Eso provocaba que tuviera más calor y más rabia, se pasaba el día quejándose.

Petunia, su mujer, no estaba nada contenta al tener que salir a fuera a regar las plantas de forma constante puesto que era un día excesivamente caluroso. Eso era cosa del chico, no suya. En cuanto Vernon le levantase el castigo, lo haría trabajar como un loco para compensar lo que tenía que estar sufriendo ella, saliendo a la calle a pasar calor.

El único que parecía gozar un día can caluroso era Dudley. Tendría que ser exactamente al revés, ¿verdad? Pues no, el cerdito con peluca tenía suficiente cerebro para irse TODO el día a la piscina con sus "amigos" y no salir de allí hasta el atardecer. De esta forma evitaba una sudoración y unas quejas en exceso.

En cuanto a Harry, él estaba pasando el peor de sus días. Tío Vernon lo había encerrado en la alacena como castigo, y ahora ya no cabía en ella. Además, días atrás había estado sufriendo una serie de cambios importantes: había pegado un enorme estirón, tanto que ahora era incluso algo más alto que su tía; sus movimientos se habían perfeccionado de forma sobrenatural, volviéndose gráciles y elegantes; su ya revuelto pelo se había hecho algo más largo y le llegaba hasta la nuca, podía hacerse una coleta con él. Pero lo peor habían sido sus uñas: habían empezado a crecer y no había manera de cortárselas, eran tan duras como el acero, ¡ya parecía una chica!

Estos cambios tenían su lado negativo: le habían proporcionado un enorme cansancio, de forma que casi no podía tenerse en pie, y des del día anterior una gran fiebre se había apoderado de él, agotándolo por completo. Se sentía enfermo, muy enfermo por dentro.

Para colmar los desastres, hacía unos 3 días, él se encontraba limpiando la televisión cuando de pronto, su vista se volvió negra. Se pegó tal susto que acabó tirando la televisión de un pequeño golpe (otro de los cambios había sido una enorme fuerza de la noche a la mañana). Tío Vernon se enfadó tanto que, ciego y todo, lo encerró en la alacena y lo había dejado sin comida ni bebida durante esos 3 días. Si a esto le sumamos la fiebre y pocas horas de sueño… imaginad como estaba.

            Esa tarde, Vernon llegó a casa con una agradable sorpresa.

- ¡Petunia, Petunia!- gritó mientras abría la puerta.

- Aquí estoy- fue a recibirlo.

- ¡Mira, corre, ven!

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

- ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Vernon la cogió del brazo y la llevó casi a rastras hacia el garaje. La sorpresa era que en lugar del viejo coche, lucía un todoterreno nuevo y de color rojo.

- ¡Oh Vernon, es precioso!- Petunia acarició suavemente la carrocería.

- Ya estaba más que harto del otro, he hecho un buen negocio con él y he comprado este, que acababa de llegarnos esta mañana. ¡Entra, entra a verlo! ¡Tiene aire acondicionado! 

Al cabo de un rato volvieron a casa a celebrar la adquisición del coche con unas copas. Cuanto cerraron la puerta una vez dentro, Harry notó un dolor agudo en los oídos. Como si no tuviera suficiente con la fiebre y la ceguera (aún le duraba), ahora los oídos. Se los tapó con las manos y empezaron a zumbarle fuertemente, cada vez más.

Como pudo, contuvo las ganas de gritar del dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sólo fueron unos pocos segundos hasta que el dolor empezó a desaparecer, pero para él fueron largos y casi eternos. Dejó de morderse el labio y, cogiendo aire ante tal esfuerzo, dejó de apretar con las manos. Fue entonces cuando notó más cambios: parecía que se habían vuelto más finas y algo puntiagudas. Se las tocó bien. Sí, eso parecía… además, se notaba la boca algo dolorida, y tampoco había hecho tanta fuerza. Temiendo el descubrir más cambios, uno a uno se tocó los dientes con un dedo. Parecían estar bien hasta que llegó a los caninos. ¡Eran más largos! Lo comprobó con las dos manos. Sí, no había duda de que eran más largos, y…

- ¡Auch!

Más afilados. 

- ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!- gritó furioso- ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?!

Instintivamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos, deseando que no le hubieran oído. Pero su oído, ahora mucho más fino que antes, le mostró lo contrario.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Vernon des del comedor. 

Harry lo oía como si estuviese a 2 pasos de él. También oyó como se levantaba de tal forma que casi podía verlo, y como se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la alacena. Rezó interiormente.

- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos?!- rugió abriendo la puerta, haciendo que Harry casi se caiga ante tal estruendo.

- ¡Ay! Por favor no grites- suplicó.

- Escucha chico, hoy estoy de muy buen humor…- dijo pausadamente para luego agarrarlo de la camisa para encararle- ¡Así que no quiero oírte más o…!

Por respuesta, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor ante tal magnitud de grito, cerrando los ojos y enseñando los dientes. Se preparó para que le destrozaran los tímpanos…

Pero pasaron unos cuantos segundos y no oía más que sus respiraciones. Misteriosamente, oyó como los latidos de sus tíos aumentaban. Era extraño… podía notar cada cambio en sus cuerpos. Ahora mismo no eran tan cálidos.

Abrió los ojos, extrañado, aunque medio segundo después su cerebro le decía "no sirve de nada, estás ciego". 

Como si quisiera darse la contraria, alcanzó a ver. No muy claro, pero vislumbró algo de luz y sombras. Parpadeó para intentar enfocar algo cuando repentinamente su visión cambió. Podía ver claramente los contornos, pero lo veía todo de colores extraños. Parecían infrarrojos.

Así que delante suyo podía ver los cuerpos de sus tíos que de golpe pasaron de un rojo oscuro (sobretodo el de su tío) a un naranja intenso. Habían perdido calor.

Traduciendo esto, en realidad sus tíos se habían quedado más blancos que el papel. Miraban a su sobrino con la boca y los ojos abiertos del estupor.

- Tú… tú…- dijo Petunia- Harry… tu… ¡tus ojos!

- ¿Qué?- Harry se asustó- ¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos? ¿Por qué veo tan raro?

- ¡Esto no es Harry, es un monstruo!- dijo su tío con miedo, soltando al chico y alejándose de él rápidamente.

- ¿Qué…?- se quedó estupefacto, mirando las figuras naranjas.

- ¡Aparta Petunia, de seguro es peligroso!- la hizo apartarse y cerró rápidamente la puerta de la alacena- ¡Dios Santo, qué miedo! ¡¿Qué era eso?! Sa… sabía que los de su especie eran raros… ¡pero no  hasta este punto!- se alejó de allí llevándose a su mujer y hablando por lo bajo- ¿Tú… tú has visto eso, Petunia? Sus orejas… las garras… los colmillos… ¡los ojos! ¿Qué es? ¡Porque dudo que sea humano!

- No lo se, nunca había visto semejante ser- dijo con miedo- Ni siquiera en los libros de mi hermana vi algo parecido.

- De… de momento dejémoslo ahí, encerrado. Puede ser peligroso. ¿Y… y si salimos esta noche? Vayamos a comer fuera.

- Sí, buena idea.

- Mejor será que Dudley no sepa nada de esto.

- ¡Mi pobre Duddy, podría tener pesadillas!- lloriqueó.

Aunque se habían encerrado en el comedor y hablaban lo más bajo posible, no sabían que ahora Harry les podía oír perfectamente. Escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras, cada vez más confuso. Incluso les daba la razón. No debía ser ni siquiera humano.

Esto tenía que ser obra de Voldemort, para darle las gracias de haberle "ayudado" a resurgir. 

¿En qué lo había convertido?

Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, sin comprender qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Intentó ignorar la fiebre, que ya no era tan alta, pero aún así le hacía bailar la cabeza. Y la sed… una enorme sed causada por los 3 días sin agua, el calor de esos días y la fiebre. Cada vez era más fuerte y su boca estaba más empalagada. Le dolía el cuello al estar tan seco.

Pronto tuvo que ceder a esas 2 fuerzas y se metió en la pequeña cama con las piernas apoyadas en la pared. Se puso las gafas, pero vio que su extraña visión empeoraba, así que las dejó en la mesilla de nuevo. Cerró los ojos e intentó distraerse, pero le fue imposible.

Tenía tanta sed… sólo quería un poco de agua, de seguro que sabría a gloria. ¿Era tanto pedir? Sólo un vaso de agua…

Eran tantas las ganas de beber agua, que sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Como cuando haces una bajada rápida dentro de un coche o en una atracción, esa sensación de que sube y luego baja. 

De pronto notó algo extraño en sus labios. Unas gotas le habían caído en ellos. ¡Agua! ¡Era agua! 

Deseando más, abrió un poco la boca y notó como esta vez le llegaba un pequeño chorrito de agua. ¡Qué sensación más agradable! ¡Qué buena y fresca que estaba!

No se paró a pensar de dónde salía el agua, sólo hizo lo que debía hacer: saciarse. Bebió hasta que hizo desaparecer incluso la sensación de hambre. Hasta la fiebre se bajó en cuanto le cayeron unas gotas de agua en la frente.

Ahora ya se sentía mucho mejor. Incluso estaba de más buen humor. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta… ¿de dónde salía el agua? Abrió los ojos e inspeccionó los materiales violáceos que componían la "habitación", es decir, el mini-armario y cuatro trastos viejos. Todo parecía en orden, incluso el techo.

- Ayyy…- suspiró- ¿De dónde ha salido el agua, entonces?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Un extraño sonido hizo que mirara a su estómago. Había un pequeño peso (muy ligero) encima suyo que no había notado antes. Era algo de forma muy extraña, alargado y con algo raro en lo que sería la espalda.

Cerró los ojos y se los frotó con intensidad, deseando poder ver de forma normal. Puso todas sus esperanzas en ese deseo, quería ver qué era exactamente esa cosa. Y era curioso… sabía que era alguna especie de criatura, pero no tenía ningún miedo.

Con cierto temor, abrió de nuevo los ojos. Esta vez sí que podía ver bien. Miró la criatura con ganas de saber de qué se trataba. Eso era… parecía… 

¡No parecía, ERA un dragón! Delante suyo lucía un hermoso dragón. Aunque era muy pequeño (de la talla de un gatito) nunca había visto uno parecido. 

De un precioso color turquesa, destacaba en su espalda una gran aleta dorsal con una membrana verdosa, pero semitransparente. También tenía esa membrana entre los afilados dedos de las 4 patas (como una rana), y la zona del vientre era de un suave amarillo pastel. 

Tenía dos alitas de dragón pequeñitas y de color azul claro. Entre las patas delanteras y las traseras, tenía una franja de púas de color verde marino. También tenía púas en donde serían los codos y rodillas de las patas. Al principio del cuello tenía 2 branqueas a cada lado. Y la cola era bastante grande: parecía partirse en dos hasta terminar en forma de púa, unidas por otra membrana verde. Finalmente, una hilera de escamas azul marino le recorrían desde el principio del cuello hasta donde se partía la cola.

- Qué… qué bonito…

Poco a poco, levantó la mano para acariciarlo. El mini-dragón le observaba fijamente. Sus ojos eran de lo más extraño: de color verde azulado, el iris (lo que para nosotros es la zona de color) era turquesa y tenía una forma como de puntas de estrella.

Sí, eran extraños pero… relajantes. Parecían transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza. Eso fue lo que impulsó a Harry a intentar acariciarlo, casi sin temor alguno.

En cuanto le puso la mano encima, el pequeño dragón emitió una especie de silbido, contento, y se fregó contra la mano agachando la aleta y pegando las púas oscuras hacia su cuerpo para que Harry no se pinchase. Tenía un tacto suave, no parecía un dragón porque daba la sensación de no tener escamas. Su tacto era de suave goma, parecía más bien estar tocando un delfín.

Lo acercó un poco hacia él, comprobando que en realidad el dragoncito no tenía escamas. Aún lo observaba cuando el animalito se le acercó y le olisqueó el puente de la nariz. Acto seguido ascó su lengua bífida y le lamió la nariz (n/a: ohhhhhhh *_* sorry, no he podido evitarlo ^^U).

Harry se rió un poco ante la sorpresa y las cosquillas, intentando no hacer ruido para que no lo descubrieran sus tíos.

- ¿Has sido tú el que me ha dado agua?- dijo casi en susurros. El dragoncito asintió y dejó caer 2 gotitas de agua por su nariz- Pues muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida- sonrió- ¿Sabes que eres muy bonito?- dijo acariciando la barriguita del dragón, que se había tumbado expresamente- ¿De dónde has salido?

Se preguntó si alguno de sus amigos lo había hecho aparecer para darle una sorpresa, pero en tal caso el dragón llevaría alguna especie de nota o algo. 

Quizás Hagrid andaba metido en líos como el caso de Norberto y se lo había mandado. Pero… ¿sin explicación alguna? Extraño. ¿Qué tal Dumbledore? Conociéndole… ¿era capaz de mandarle un extraño mini-dragón en casa de sus tíos con todo lo que estaba pasándole, justo ahora que Voldemort se había alzado?

Sí, era capaz. 

Bueno, en todo caso, sabiendo el día que era hoy, prefirió olvidarse y disfrutar un poquito, aunque solo fuera un poquito, de la compañía de alguien.

- Sólo te falta un cartelito que ponga "feliz cumpleaños, Harry"- susurró tocándole el hocico, correspondido con unos lametones cariñosos- Bueno, seamos realistas. No se de donde has salido, pero no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo juntos- se entristeció ante la idea- No puedo tener dragones, ¿sabes?- el animalito lo miró con susto y pena- Pero mientras estés conmigo, intentaré cuidarte lo mejor posible. Empecemos por un nombre. A ver…

Estuvo un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto. Se le ocurrían muchos nombres, pero ninguno le gustaba. Mientras tanto, el dragón se había subido a su cabeza y jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo (repito: ohhhhhhhhhh *_*).

De repente, una palabra cruzó su mente. Una que no había oído nunca pero que parecía saberla desde siempre.

- Nén (pronunciado alargando la "e": Neen)- el dragón lo miró desde su frente y silbó, contento, moviendo la cola entre su pelo- Nén, el dragón del agua.

############################################

Mientras eso sucedía, en una gran sala decorada con extraños objetos, una piedra negra en forma de rayo emitió una extraña luz durante unos segundos. El color carbón cayó como si fuera pintura seca para dejar ver una piedra translúcida de color ámbar.

Una chica de unos 15 años se encontraba en ese momento dentro de esa sala. Tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda, ondulado y de color negro azabache. Llevaba una piedra en forma de luna menguante de color gris perla y en el centro de podía ver una especie de remolino gris plata que se movía. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar parecido al oro con reflejos de cobre.

- ¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó a Auresse, que escribía en unos papeles.

- Sí, gracias. Guárdame estos manuscritos, por favor.

- En seguida.

Recogió los que Auresse le señalaba y dio media vuelta, soltándolos al acto.

- Alasse, hija, ¿qué haces?

- Ma… ¡Madre! ¡Mira la piedra! ¡La piedra!- gritó señalando hacia donde se hallaba.

Auresse se quedó con la boca abierta y corrió hacia la piedra, cogiéndola, examinándola.

- Así que tenía razón… ¡está vivo!- exclamó con los ojos llorosos- ¡Hay que avisar al _haran_!- le dijo a su hija.

- ¡Sí!

Alasse salió corriendo de la sala. Pocos minutos después, el anciano apareció corriendo y cogiendo aire (muy mayor ya para esos trotes) seguido por tres hombres. Se acercó con las manos temblorosas.

- Auresse… dime que sí… dime que s

Auresse no pudo más que sonreír y enseñarle la piedra, que él cogió con todas sus ansias.

- ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo inmediatamente!- dijo lleno de alegría- ¡Mandad a una patrulla, rápido!

- ¡Sí!- exclamaron los tres hombres dispuestos a salir.

- ¡Un momento!- exclamó Alasse.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Alasse…- dijo su madre amenazadoramente. 

- No, déjala- dijo el anciano- Deja que hable. Alasse siempre sabe lo que se hace.

- Esto… gracias- se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

- Dime, ¿por qué no es buena idea?

- Bueno… estoy segura de que no sabe nada de nosotros. Creo que se asustará con la llegada de una patrulla. Lo mejor sería que sólo fuese una persona a buscarle, alguien de quién no tenga miedo a simple vista… me parece que si ahora ha cambiado estará muy asustado.

- Sí, tienes toda la razón- el anciano asintió- ¿Sabes? Creo que debería ir alguien más o menos de su edad, para que no le choque tanto el encuentro… alguien que sepa hablar, que pueda explicárselo todo- dijo mirando a la chica, que se temió lo peor- Alasse…- dijo con picardía.

- ¿S… sí?- preguntó temiéndoselo. 

- ¿Quieres ir tú?

NdA:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa en q momentito  aparezco verdad? =D q mala soy… Bueno, como habéis sido generosos, he hecho un esfuerzo y he adelantado el primer capítulo ^^ Ahora empieza a estar bien… pq francamente, el prólogo es lo más aburrido de esta historia -_-U q chufa!! ¬¬U

Q os han parecido los cambios d Harry? No sufráis, la ceguera no volverá XD Quienes son esas criaturas y q relación tenen con él? Al q lo adivine se lleva un premio (y lo digo en serio) pero si queréis participar dejadme el correo electrónico vale?? ^_- Q cuál es el premio?? Mmm… la exclusividad d ver dibujado al nuevo Harry XD (q x cierto tanto Léith… esto… Harry como los dragones SON MIOS, ya lo digo con antelación x previsión d lo q va a pasar XDD).

Jijiji y q os ha parecido Nén? A q es una cucada?? *_* Definitivamente es mi favorito d los 5 ^^ (aunque como elementos prefiero el fuego :P). X cierto, tengo los links del dubujo al final d todo ^_- Ayy… es tan bonitooo…*.* y no es q quiera echarme flores :9 si acaso se las echo a la Silver q me pinta los dragones y cada día le salen mejor ;D

^^ q feliz soy, no pensaba q gustaría tanto el prólogo… n_n y con 11 reviews nada más y nada menos! ^O^ (ya sé Silver, q tu tuviste 33… pero es pq tu 1r capi atrae MUCHO más q mi prólogo d pacotilla, así q ya toy contenta :P). Muchas gracias a todos!! Espero q me sigáis dejando tantos reviews pq pensaba q no atraería nada esta historia…

****

En especial, muchas gracias a mis betas pq sin ellas este fic no podría existir!! Khari y Silver, os quiero mucho!!

Y ahora… vamos a practiar el reviewering!! XD

**Selene:** d verdad te pareció interesante con esta chufa d prólogo??? *_*!! Te quiero!! No sabes la ilusión q me hizo tu review… y además el primero!! ^O^ X lo menos escribí 3 horas seguidas dps d leerlo!! :9 (así me paso yo las noches soy idiota XD). Los dibujos, aunque ya cambié 80.000 veces el prólogo y ahora se ven,  los encontrarás igualmente en mi profile (ya sabes, clic en mi nombre) x si acaso salen problemas técnicos… siento q antes no se viera… =/ Muchas gracias q tu review!! Un kiss.

**Kamila:** en serio está bueno? *_* Está genial? /^/^/ jopé, empiezo a pensar q el prólogo tampoco es tan horrible entonces XDD Y eso d q se ve q va a ser super bueno… O=D (cara d niña buena) como lo has sabido?? XDDDDD Tienes toda la razón, últimamente los fics están decayendo mucho… de donde me vino la idea?? Buena pregunta. Pues… x pura casualidad… me puse a pensar en dibujar los dragones d los elementos (y casualidad d casualidades, el 1º fue Nén XD)… y como tb estaba releyendo los libros de Harry… pos… fue una visión XDD y poco a poco empecé a pensarlo y adquirió forma… aunque he d reconocer q mis sueños premonitorios ayudan ^^U Bueno muchas gracias x escribirme ^^ un kiss.

**Lady Ishisu:** oye bonito nombre ^^ Muchas gracias espero q ahora ya te guste un poco más XD En cuanto a actualizar pronto más o menos ya lo dije en el prólogo, q lo haría normalmente cada 2 semanas aunque seguramente me retrase alguna q otra vez -_- Haré lo q pueda y entiendo… a nadie le gusta quedarse con dudas. ^^ Gracias x escribir! Chao!

**Eámanë:** no falla tu nombre es élfico verdad? Aunque… significa algo?? O.o (Kina con su libro diccionario en las manos) No sale… Bueno da igual es bonito ^^ En serio te gustó el comienzo? O yo estoy loca o realmente los fics están echados a perder para q les guste este prólogo… u_úU Pos hala, ahora ya sabes un poco más d la historia ^^ Venga, un kiss y hasta pronto!!

**Gaby Kinomoto:** d q me sonará el apellido xDD Vaya gracias!! Hij@ q entusiasmo cuanto signo d exclamación XDDD O.O abandonarlo?? Mi fic?? YO?? Eso sí q no!! -^- como iba yo a abandonar mis dragones?? /.\ Puede q tenga algún momento d crisis d imaginación, pero no pienso abandonarla, te lo aseguro… le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia ^^ Muchas gracias x esribir, me alegra mucho q te gustara… gracias ^^ Un kiss bien fuerte!

**Lourdes Aniki:** hola! n_n Muchas gracias me alegro q te gustara ^^ Seguiré como pueda como todos :P En cuanto a original no sé… tú misma XDD Ok, pasaré a ver tu byo cuando vuelva d mis mini-vacaciones (es q me voy mañana x eso pongo ya este capi ^^U) te lo prometo… y si en 2 semanas no me has visto q te deje nada, tú échame un grito vale? XD Venga, see you later!! 

**Nelly Esp:** muchas gracias! ^^ Tu pregunta sin miedo!! Pronto se irán resolviendo cosillas… aunque si hay algo q no entiendas… responderé todo lo q me sea posible ^_- Ohhh muchas gracias!! (desición) Haré lo q pueda son la selec =) Hasta pronto!!

**Nikka:** hola medio hermana d nombre!!  ^O^ (es q mi nombre es VeroNICA XD). ^^U Sip, no te lo negaré, prólogo es muy pero q muy raro ^^UUU Gracias! Q bueno q te haya gustado igualmente n_n Gracias x los ánimos, me esforzaré en las 2 cosas :9 Un kiss y hasta pronto!!

**Gaby-snape:** vaya, otr@ Gaby XD Ya la sigo ya la sigo tranqui!! O.o Hago lo q puedo. ^^ jejeje si te fascinan los fics con elfos deberías leer el d Khari…el día q lo publique claro ¬¬U No te culpo, a mi tb me fascinan *_* En cuando lo del buen argumento… :P ya veremos. Espero q no te hayas colapsado esperando este capi XDD Hale, hasta pronto!! Un Kiss.

**Lord of the Dark:** //////O///.///O////// me has dejado más roja q la sangre!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! Casi me da algo al leer tus… em… opiniones?? (carita inocente) n_n muchas gracias, d verdad. Pa ti 2 kissotes bien grandes!! ^3^ Venga, hasta pronto!!! (Kina pensando: madre mía si con el prólogo me dice todo eso… aquí se me desmaya!!) O.o!! Sigues viv@ verdad??

**Drania:** ^^U po zí, eso era todo x el momento… espero q ahora no te quedes con tantas ganas ^^ Hasta pronto y gracias x escribir!! Un kiss.

Bueeeno creo q eso es todo… Ale! Hasta pronto a todos!!! Espero q hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo (hacédmelo saber [carita d perrito abandonado] con un review plis!!).

Un kiss

Kina-san @---

PD: aquí van las direcciones d Nén, tanto en blanco y negro como pintado. ^^ X cierto, hay q sacarle el espacio dps del punto y ponerle las www. A ver q os parece:

Nén normal -  side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=290394

Nén pintado - side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=290536


	3. Viaje, oído y nariz

Cap. 2: Viaje, oído y nariz              

Harry había conseguido sentarse en la cama de la alacena. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor. El cansancio que le había acechado estos días parecía desaparecer minuto a minuto, signo de que su cuerpo ya no pretendía hacer más cambios extraños. Aún así, la fiebre se negaba a abandonarlo definitivamente, aunque iba disminuyendo. Lo único que le molestaba ahora era el hambre, pero podía aguantarlo bien. No era la primera vez que se quedaba sin comer en casa de sus tíos durante unos días.

Acababa de encontrar, entre las 4 cosas que había tenido de niño en la alacena, una especie de palo redondo, fino y de color azulado. No se acordaba de esa cosa y la miraba con curiosidad. Nén, el dragoncito azul, se paseaba por su falda. Olisqueó sus manos y el palo, curioso, y emitió un silbido para llamar la atención de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa, quieres jugar?- sonrió y miró el palito con una idea- Vamos, ve a buscarlo.

Lanzó el palito con cuidado, elevándolo más que nada por culpa de la falta de espacio. Nén lo observó atentamente y dio un elegante salto estirando su cuerpo (que, por cierto, era muy delgado, y su largo cuello hacia que se pareciese más a una serpiente) e impulsándose por las pequeñas alitas. 

Al igual que un perro, cogió el palo con la boca y voló encima de la cabeza de Harry unos instantes moviéndose como si nadara, haciendo olas y moviendo la cola como un delfín. Al cabo de un ratito se posó suavemente en sus rodillas y dejó el palo en su mano. Harry le hablaba todo el tiempo casi en susurros.

- Muy bien, buena chica- dijo sonriendo mientras lo acariciaba.

Nén pareció ofenderse. Silbó de una forma irritante y se separó de su mano, mirándolo desafiante.

Harry se asustó y apartó las manos hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa, he dicho algo malo?- le preguntó sin entender el porqué de esa reacción.

Nén, obviamente, no contestó, pero se elevó y se fue a poner encima del armario, dándole la espalda.

Harry se había quedado de piedra. Realmente Nén era muy inteligente si era capaz de reaccionar así… ¿pero por qué? No le había hecho nada. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que no debía?

- Nén, Nén…- lo llamó- Eh, Nén… baja de ahí… vamos, ven- pero fue ignorado- ¿No me oyes? Ven. Anda, por favor, baja…- empezaba a hartarse- Nén, baja- dijo con voz normal- Baja de una vez. Ven- ordenó- ¡Que vengas!

En ese momento, tío Vernon golpeó la puerta con furia.

- ¡Niño, haz el favor de callarte! ¡No quiero oírte! ¡¿Me has oído?!

- S… sí, tío… perdón- se llevó una mano en la boca. Sabía que contestarle le enfadaba más.

- ¡¡No me repliques, maldito mocoso!!- Harry se tapó sus finos oídos, su tío parecía estar especialmente enfadado con él después del susto de antes pero no se atrevía a abrir la puerta- ¡Cada día tienes que hacer alguna de las tuyas! Vosotros siempre tan… ¡¡anormales!! Deberías verte en un espejo. ¡¡Eres un monstruo!!

A Harry le dolieron esas palabras. Sabía que había cambiado, pero que le dijeran monstruo… ¡ni siquiera tenía la culpa de ello!

En ese instante, Nén descendió del armario y se quedó delante de la puerta, manteniéndose a flote con las alitas y moviendo la cola de arriba abajo. Mirando desafiante, abrió mucho la aleta dorsal, más de lo normal, y extendió las púas, arqueándose y cogiendo aire.

Harry comprendió enseguida que se disponía a atacar y se asustó. Quién sabe lo que podría hacer, al fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un dragón. Y por otra parte, si su tío lo encontraba… adiós a su pequeño compañero.

- "¡Por favor Nén, no lo hagas!"- pensó desesperadamente, mirándolo- "No lo hagas"

El pequeño dragón siguió así unos instantes, pero poco a poco se relajó. Mientras descendía, sus púas volvieron a pegarse al cuerpo y su aleta volvió a quedar como estaba. Se puso encima de las rodillas de Harry y se giró para mirarle.

Harry sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. No sabía como, pero el dragón había logrado adivinar sus pensamientos. Estaba contento y sentía una leve sensación de orgullo.

- … así que mientras estemos fuera esta noche, vas a seguir aquí encerrado para que no hagas ninguna de las tuyas- tío Vernon seguía con su discurso sin saber que un segundo antes había estado en serio peligro- Cuando volvamos, ¡pobre de ti que haya algo fuera de lo normal! ¡¿Me has oído?!- se calló un momento- Contesta- dijo secamente.

- Sí- contestó Harry con el mismo tono.

- Bien…- antes de que prosiguiera, Harry lo cortó.

- Dudley ha llegado- anunció con voz monótona, más que nada para asegurarse. Podía oírle, pero además ahora también podía… ¿olerle?

- ¿Qué dices? Dudley aún está en la piscina. No quieras liarme con tus…

- Ha visto el coche nuevo- levantó un poco la cara, oliendo el aire- Y lleva un helado de chocolate.

- ¡Haz el favor de no decir estupideces!- en ese momento se oyó el ruido de la puerta.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- anunció la voz de su hijo- ¡Qué alucine de coche!- exclamó yendo hacia su padre, que miraba con expresión horrorizada como su hijo llevaba en la mano un helado de chocolate- ¿De dónde lo has sacado, papá? ¡Es guapísimo! ¿Papá?

No sabría decir quién estaba más sorprendido, si Vernon o el mismo Harry. Uno por no saber cómo demonios ese chico había adivinado todo lo de su hijo, y el otro por tener un oído tan fino. Por si fuera poco, ahora resultaba que también tenía un olfato de perro.

Dudley miró a su padre sin comprender qué le ocurría y pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos. Cuando Vernon al fin reaccionó, miró con recelo la puerta de la alacena.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó su hijo- ¿Qué ha hecho Harry esta vez?- sonrió perversamente.

- Na…  na…- agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡Hijo! Hoy vamos a ir a cenar fuera, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Genial!- exclamó mientras ambos iban al comedor.

############################################

Alasse ya tenía listo una pequeña bolsa de piel con provisiones para el viaje. La dejó a un lado al entrar en el establo para buscar la silla y las riendas que usaba para montar. Una vez encontradas, fue en busca de un caballo.

- Ráfaga, hoy vamos a tener que hacer un largo viaje.

Su caballo era un hermoso semental árabe de color gris claro y de crin y cola blancos. Sus patas y la punta de su hocico eran más oscuros, y sus ojos eran de un intenso color añil.

Alasse cepilló y preparó a Ráfaga para el viaje. Inspeccionó sus patas en busca de alguna herida que no hubiera visto antes. Ráfaga se mostraba tranquilo pero con ganas de empezar a cabalgar, cosa que demostraba sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces. 

A los pocos minutos, jinete y caballo salían del establo, listos para el viaje. Alasse había colocado la bolsa a su lado derecho. Vio que un grupo de personas les esperaban. Entre ellas, su madre y el anciano. En cuanto estuvo delante de ellos, Auresse se acercó con 2 dragones pequeños en sus manos. Ambos eran idénticos salvo por los colores.

Uno era de color blanco brillante con reflejos amarillentos y ojos dorados. Tenía unas grandes alas formadas por 3 largos dedos y la membrana que los juntaba era de color blanco leche, muy poco translúcida. Cada lado de la cara estaba cubierta por 4 cuernos, y 2 más grandes y de forma recta adornaban el final de su cabeza. Des del cuello hasta la punta de su cola tenía una hilera de pequeños cuernos puntiagudos. Sus patas tenían una forma bastante parecida a la mano de un humano, con 4 largas garras.

El otro era igual que el blanco pero de color negro violáceo y ojos plateados. La membrana de sus alas era de un tono más claro, violáceo, puesto que eran un poco translúcidas.

- ¿Te llevas a Fui y Aure?

- Claro que sí- sonrió- Aure, vamos.

El dragón blanco voló hacia la mano de Alasse, que lo acarició y lo hizo meterse en la bolsa de las provisiones. 

- Fui, ven bonita.

Fui era una hembra, y como tal, su vuelo era más elegante que el de su compañero Aure (ya se, es un nombre raro para una hembra ^^U). Ésta dio una vuelta alrededor de Alasse y se posó en su hombro.

- Alasse- el anciano se acercó- Llévate la piedra. Te guiará hasta su dueño- con una sonrisa, dejó que se agachara y le puso la piedra en forma de rayo al cuello.

- Le traeré de vuelto tan pronto como me sea posible. _¡Kel!_

Y así le dio la orden (partir) a Ráfaga para que empezara a galopar y pronto se perdieron de vista.

############################################

Harry esperó pacientemente a que sus tíos se fueran para poder estar tranquilo, ignorando las burlas de su "querido" primo que no paró de decirle que la comida de un restaurante italiano era buenísima y le recitaba una y otra vez el menú que tomaría él. Poco le faltó a Harry soltar a Nén de sus manos para dejar que le atacara, no dudaba en que el dragón era capaz de pasar por debajo de la puerta.

Además, aún trataba de asimilar el último cambio que había hecho. Podía percibir todos los aromas de la casa: el perfume más caro que se había puesto su tía para la ocasión, la peste de los zapatos de su tío en la entrada, el cloro de piscina impregnado en la toalla y el bañador de Dudley… entre el olfato y el oído, estaba experimentando un mundo nuevo.

Al final, la paciencia tuvo su pequeña recompensa. Mientras sus tíos iban al coche, Dudley le repasó por 34ª vez su menú medio cantando. Mientras lo hacía, Harry dejó a Nén en el suelo. Sin decir nada, el dragón hizo lo que él quería: pasó por debajo de la puerta y se puso delante de Dudley, que chilló como una niña asustada ante la visión de un dragón en posición de ataque. Antes de que diera un solo paso, Nén sopló (bueno, es decir, hizo el mismo gesto que haríamos nosotros al soplar) y de su boca salió un potente chorro de agua que mojó la cara de Dudley. Éste se lo quedó mirando con boquita de piñón y los ojos como platos mientras el agua se escurría por su cara, hasta que al final reaccionó de la forma más típica.

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH UN MONSTRUO!!!! ¡¡¡¡UN MONSTRUO!!!!

Salió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, dejando a Nén dando un par de piruetas en el aire, haciendo un ruido parecido a la risotada, y a Harry partiéndose de risa. Lo había visto todo con su visión infrarroja y aunque se había perdido detalles como la cara de Dudley (una verdadera lástima) al menos no se había perdido el espectáculo. Y el olor del miedo en su nariz le satisfacía. El único inconveniente había sido que casi le estallan los oídos, pero aún así había valido la pena.

Al poco rato le vino un olor nuevo en el aire. Olió a su tío desprendiendo ira por todo su cuerpo mientras le oía acercarse con la respiración rápida. Atemorizado, llamó a Nén y lo escondió entre sus ropas, para luego tumbarse del lado contrario a la puerta. Entre más cerca le oía, más se le aceleraba el corazón.

- ¡Maldito chico del demonio!- exclamó al pasar por la puerta.

Harry cerró fuertemente los ojos al notar que se paraba delante de la puerta de la alacena, cogiendo aire. Era como esperar a que el monstruo de una película pasase de largo desde un pequeño escondite. Apestaba a rabia, pero para su sorpresa, también a miedo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, largos y angustiosos, mientras su tío parecía meditar qué hacer. Tenía miedo de abrir la puerta y encontrarse 2 monstruos: el que Dudley acababa de ver y el propio chico. Pero por otro lado no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que **algo** había atacado a su hijo.

- Está bien- dijo finalmente con voz tranquila.

Harry se preparó para lo peor, tragando saliva. Notó como Nén se encogía y se pegaba a su pecho.

- Vas a quedarte ahí dentro todo el verano. Saldrás una vez al día, aparte de para hacer las tareas que te digamos. Y sea lo que sea que tengas ahí dentro, no quiero saberlo ni verlo NUNCA- remarcó la última palabra tan tranquilo como pudo, aunque Harry olió su miedo- No quiero más incidentes en esta casa. Ah, y cuando salgas, ni nos mires.

- "Eso será lo mejor de todo"- pensó con una sonrisa de alivio.

Dicho esto, tío Vernon se alejó a grandes zancadas, dando gracias a que esa noche salían de casa para poder tranquilizarse.

Harry pareció recordar que tenía que respirar y cogió aire a bocanadas. ¡Qué miedo había pasado! Medio riendo del alivio que sentía, sacó su dragoncito y lo acarició. Éste emitió un silbido y un ruido casi idéntico al ronroneo de un gato cuando Harry lo acarició, levantando el cuerpo a medida que pasaba el dedo.

- De qué una nos hemos librado, chica- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, el dragón le lanzó un chorro de agua a la cara y voló hacia posarse encima del armario.

- Pe… ¿pero qué…?- lo miró sorprendido- ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

############################################

- ¡_Hauta_!

Ráfaga paró de pronto ante la orden y Alasse descendió. Estaban en lo alto de una colina donde podían ver una hilera de casas a sus pies. Era completamente de noche, y bastante tarde además. Después de observarlas un rato, decidió hacer una parada para retomar fuerzas. Dejó que Aure y Fui se alejaran un poco, eran curiosos y estaban deseando explorar un poco el lugar.

Se sentó y comió lo que sacó del saco que llevaba Ráfaga, que comía tranquilamente algo de hierba. Después sacó lo que parecía ser una especie de petaca pequeña y cosida por la mitad, con extraños símbolos grabados en ella. Bebió un poco y tocó 3 veces el centro con cierto ritmo. La petaca se abrió por la mitad sin que una sola gota de agua cayera de ella, parecía como si estuviera retenida por un cristal.

- Ráfaga, ven.

Le mostró el líquido al semental, que se acercó casi a trote y metió el morro en ella como si se le fuera a escapar el agua.

- Tenía sed, ¿verdad?- dijo cariñosamente acariciándole la crin.

Descansaron un buen rato mientras esperaban a que los dragones volvieran de su paseo. Cuando por fin, Alasse los vio aparecer, se levantó y volvió a guardar las cosas en la bolsa.

- No estamos muy lejos, la piedra se ha puesto a palpitar- metió la mano y miró el interior del bolsillo- Vamos chico, ya falta poco para llegar. Ánimos. 

Acarició suavemente la frente del caballo y le rascó detrás de las orejas para darle ánimos. 

Aure y Fui jugueteaban persiguiéndose por los aires. El primero contrastaba mucho con la oscuridad del lugar, parecía emitir una luz gris plateada. Fui, en cambio, era completamente invisible salvo cuando estaba cerca de su compañero. En esas ocasiones, sus reflejos violáceos le perfilaban la silueta y se veía la membrana de las alas.

Alasse caminó sujetando las bridas de Ráfaga, que la seguía con tranquilidad. Los dos dragones la siguieron e iban dando alguna que otra pirueta por encima de ella. Bajaron de la colina y Aure se posó en el hombro de su ama, mientras que Fui la sobrevolaba, adelantándola un poco. 

Una vez abajo, Alasse se quedó mirando fijamente la hilera de casas que tenía delante. Nunca había visto casas humanas y le resultaron bastante impresionantes. Aunque a medida que se iba acercando por la parte trasera de éstas para no ser vista, empezó a verlas con otros ojos. 

Todas eran muy iguales, por no decir idénticas, del mismo color, tamaño y forma. Sólo los jardines eran distintos. Alasse los miró con curiosidad: algunos tenían más plantas que césped, otros tenían unas estatuillas que le parecieron graciosas, algunos estaban bien cuidados y otros no tanto. 

Mientras pasaban casa por casa, Alasse iba echando ojeadas a la piedra en forma de rayo que llevaba en una mano. La notaba cálida, muy cálida, y emitía un brillo dorado que parecía una lucecita encendiéndose y apagándose al ritmo de un corazón. 

- Me pregunto cómo puede vivir aquí, este lugar parece el más aburrido del mundo- pensó en voz alta.

Al cabo de poco vio que la piedra dejaba de hacer palpitaciones y empezó a brillar con gran intensidad. Evitando un chillido de emoción con el truco de morderse un labio, miró lentamente la casa que tenía al lado y dirigió la piedra hacia los lados. No había duda, si la dirigía hacia las otras casas el brillo disminuía. 

Dando un brinco de alegría, dejó a Ráfaga ahí y corrió hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Encima de la puerta vio el número 4. Aún bastante emocionada, miró el timbre. Se preguntó si no sería demasiado tarde al no ver ninguna luz encendida.

- Bah, qué diablos…

Señaló la puerta y se sorprendió. ¿Hechizos protectores? ¿De dónde salían? Frunciendo el ceño, se concentró un poco más y pasó por los hechizos, sin derribarlos. Al momento, la puerta se abrió sola. Con sumo cuidado, olfateó el aire. Sólo notó una presencia. Cerrando a sus espaldas, siguió el aroma. Esa presencia estaba detrás de una pequeña puerta debajo de las escaleras.

NdA:

Uolaaaaaaaa ya vuelvo a estar aquí!! ^O^ Jijiji realmente shoy mu mala =D~ Voy al revés del mundo, lo saco de las brasas para dejarlo en el fuego xDDDD No es culpa 100% mía, lo q pasa es q si ponía más cosas aquí, el nombre del capi siguiente no sería el mismo ;9 Pero reconozco q me gusta torturar a la gente O:) (:B~ jijiji)

            Siento mucho el retraso, pero es q estoy en las 2 últimas semanas d curso (además d q la semana pasada tuvimos un simulacro d selec q cuenta como examen d clase -_-) y me están acribillando d trabajos y exámenes (ejemplo: d martes a viernes a saberse todo lo del curso d mates y examen -__- casi me muero). "Gracias" a estos detallitos me he retrasado con el fic, así q tb voy a tardar un poco más en subir el siguiente -__- lo siento d veras, sé q queda en el peor momento, pero no puedo hacer nada… espero q me perdonéis.

Aunque d momento, como aún puedo poner este capi, haré un poco d reviewering XD Y x cierto, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS por los reviews!! *_* Ya van 33!! D verdad q estoy contentísima, me animan muchísimo ^^ Estoy emocionada y todo snif… :') Gracias…

Y aprovecho la "sección" d gracias para agradecer a mis beta/family Khari y Silver, q siempre están ahí para darme ánimos en estos días tan horribles ^^ Os quiero mucho… (estilo Shin_chan) eeeeyyy q ya falta menos para irme con vosotras a Barcelona!! :D jajaja!

Os recomiendo q leáis el review q le he dejado a Nelly Esp pq hay cosas interesantes sobre lo q pasará XD

**Lourdes Ariki:** q cómo se me ocurre? Pues… simplemente pq tengo la mente retorcida XDD Asias ^^ d verdad lo encuentras bueno? *_* (Kina feliz) Así q es obvio eh?? :) pues hala, espero q estés en lo cierto pq en realidad es más q obvio xD (sí sí, pero nadie me lo ha dicho así q nadie verá el dibujo XDDD). Jejeje eso pretendía hacer :P Gracias, no las disfruté la verdad -_- estuve día y noche pasando apuntes para hacer un simulacro d selec la semana pasada (q x cierto realmente tengo q ponerme las pilas ^^U). Te entiendo, aquí tb nos hacen polvo. ^^ Venga, gracias x escribir, un ki6 y hasta pronto!!! ^_-

**Khalantis:** gracias Khalantis, un saludo a ti tb. Espero q este capi tb te haya gustado ^^

**AleXxX:** hola AleX, muchas gracias, me has animado mucho ^^ Siento no poder haber puesto antes el capi, d verdad q no he podido -_- Espero q te haya gustado éste ^^ XD valeee hasta el próximo review entonces!! ;) Un ki6

**Nelly Esp:** ^^U Hijo/a será por preguntas??!!! Bestia!! Me has pedido q te explique el fic entero!! XDDD A ver… d una en una… cuál puedo contestar… no, entendiste mal. Harry no puede hacer que sus cambios desaparezcan. La ceguera temporal era un proceso para el cambio d ojos q ha sufrido, una vez los ojos han cambiado le ha regresado la visión. ^^ no lo iba a dejar ciego pobrecillo XD Pero sí q puede transformarse (si quiere) en el Harry d antes con un hechizo d camuflaje al igual que hacía su padre… aunque no creo q Harry quiera XDD Ya ves, Alasse prácticamente lo tiene a 2 metros… así q no tardará mucho en encontrarlo no XDD Los poderes… hombre, serán nuevos (en el capi siguiente se explicará) :P El hermanito d James… u_ú ya saldrá ya… en su momento claro :P Sí q aparecerán los d Hogwarts sí (englobando a todos), pero el porqué, el cómo, etc se tendrá q leer =3 y las 2 últimas ya sí q no puedo abrir boca :9 Bueno, gracias x escribir, espero q las preguntas respondidas te satisfazcan un poco ^^ (no las tendría q responder pero bue :P). Un ki6 y hasta pronto.

**Eámanë:** me alegra q pienses eso del pobre prólogo XD Así q es tu verdadero nombre? *_* Q chulo!! D q pag. lo sacaste?? Me la podrás decir?? Es q yo tengo mi nombre élfico en el movil, pero el problema es q está escrito y no entiendo ni flowers d lo q pone XDDD Ship… un poco más d acción ya hay :P Espero q este capi te haya gustado tb ^^ en serio te gustan los dibujos? ^O^ Gracias!! Y grax tb x los ánimos, ki6 y hasta pronto!!

**Crystal Darlian:** XDDDD Pos chica, a ver… si tu madre es la hermana d James… si tu padre es humano entonces tú tb eres como Harry :P Asias ^^ A q es precioso Nén?? *_* Es mi favorito d todos ^.^ ¬¬U No, hacerlos los hice yo… Silver los pintó (aunque siempre le cambia cosas XD). Gracias x el review, Nos vemos!! Un ki6

**Drania:** ^^U no sé si realmente eres tú, he tenido q deducir x el review del capi anterior. ^^UUUU Bueno, q te hayas quedado con más ganas es señal d q el fic rula bien XDD Siento ponerte nerviosa. A q sí? XD Ya verás, Harry ya no será el niño d conocíamos no… =D Hasta pronto y un ki6!

**Gaby Kinomoto:** hombre… monstruo, lo q se dice monstruo no… lo q pasa es q todos sabemos cómo son sus tíos -_- ^^ Gracias!! Q se va a parecer a un monstruo?!! XDD Al contrario!! La raza es medio elfa… tienen la belleza de los elfos! Ya lo verás cuando retoque el último fallo q le queda al dibujo y lo cuelgue… ;P Está… está… aish como está! XDD Lo q pasa es q las garras y los colmillos dan esa impresión al leerlo  ^^U pero te aseguro q no parece un monstruo. Siento haberme retardado poniendo este capi, espero q x lo menos haya valido la pena. ^^ Nos vemos pronto! Un ki6

**Sakura Kano:** hola! ^^ Gracias! Lo siento pero aún no tengo el dibujo terminado del todo (hice unos cuantos fallos q tengo q solucionar ^^U) y supongo q Silver tb lo pintará… así q hasta q no tenga los 2 no los subiré… pero ya avisaré no te preocupes. ^^ Venga, un Ki6 y hasta pronto.

**Lord of the Dark:** ahhhh uf… menos mal xD bueno, me he retrasado x culpa del cole, pero como dentro d 9 días ya termino no creo q vuelva a pasar ^O^ mmm… pos sí, quiero hacerlos pareja ^^ Es q como siempre estará con él y le enseñará todo… es idóneo q terminen juntos :P Venga, un ki6. Bye!!

**Tomoe:** hola Tomoe ^^ Gracias. Pos en principio eso es lo q pretendía hacer con ellos :P (son tan cucos juntitos ^.^)… siento haberme retrasado con el capi, pero aquí está finalmente XD Espero q te haya gustado, bye!

**Naoko-Shade:** hola! ^^ Me alegra q te guste XD En un principio voy subiendo un capi cada 2 semanas, aunque a veces seguro q me retrasaré como suele pasarles a todos muchas veces -_-U Harry aún no está terminado del todo pq hay algunos fallos q tengo q solucionar y… bueno, si la Silver lo pinta no lo subiré hasta q lo tenga así q… un poco d paciencia por favor ^^  A lo d criaturas me refería a los seres del prólogo ^^ Y no, no son los q pertenecían a su padre :P Ya lo verás en los próximos capis… venga, dew!!

**Neko-chan:** ^^ graciaaaaas!! Lo continuo, lo continuo… un poco lenta xo lo continuo ^^U Gracias x escribir, un k6 y hasta pronto!

**MerlinJJ:** muchas gracias ^^ XDDD gracias, son buenas ideas… pero voy un poco diferente ya lo verás ^^ la historia transcurre antes del 5º libro… lo dije en el prólogo hombre XD (1º pq lo había pensado antes d leerlo y no me encajaba y 2º pq quiero a Sirius vivo y a Dumby como bueno :P). Gracias por escribir, un k6 y hasta pronto. ^^ 

**Misterio:** muchas gracias, siento haber tardado tanto. -_- Los capis suelo subirlos cada 2 semanas ^^. Gracias por escribir, un ki6

**Selene:** jajaja sí!! Has visto como crecen? El truco está en regarlo bien XDD Ya veo q te ha gustado Nén ^^ si es q es una cucada d dragoncito ^.^ El problema es q no se donde puedes encontrar uno XDD Bueno, gracias x el review, un ki6 y hasta la vista! ^^

**Paul:** vaya muchas gracias ^^ Te entiendo, yo tb tengo muchos problemas a veces para dejar reviews ¬¬U Gracias x escribir, un ki6 y hasta pronto. ^^

**Dolly-chan:** me alegra q te gustara, gracias x escribir ^^ un Ki6

**Elizabeth Potter:** me refiero a los seres de orejas puntiagudas y ojos d gato. Eso crees? XD pues no, no lo es :P No, no te equivocas ^^ Una Familia? El día q me desbloquee -_- ^^ me alegra q te guste… no se q decirte, me he quedado muy bloqueada tanto como ese como el d la maldición improbable -_- A ver q puedo hacer este verano con ambos… venga, hasta pronto!! Un ki6.

**Mirug:** hola! ^^ muchas gracias x hacerme saber q te gusta y x los ánimos XDDD un saludo a ti tb y un ki6 ^^ Chao!

**GaRrY:** me alegra q te guste gracias x escribir. Un ki6 y hasta pronto ^^

Ay buenoo creo q eso es todo… ^^ mejor no os entretengo más, cuelgo el capítulo y me pongo a hacer el trabajo d informática o me pasaré el día aquí XDD

Nos vemos en el capi 3 dentro d 2 semanas!!!

Ki6,

****

**_Kina-san @---_**

PD: tengo pensado dibujar los dragones de Alasse… ya os pondré el link en cuanto lo haga.


	4. Una raza desconocida

Cap. 3: una raza desconocida      

Harry se removía en el pequeño espacio que tenía como cama, inquieto. Normalmente, en noches anteriores, sus sueños habían sido horribles pesadillas donde lo pasado en el Torneo de los 3 Magos se revivía una y otra vez: la muerte de Cedric, el resurgimiento de lord Voldemort, el duelo, la varita, los fantasmas, sus padres… Noche tras noche, esas imágenes eran las causantes de un cansancio y un mal humor que se sumaron a los cambios que había sufrido…

Vamos, que no había sido su mejor semana.

Pero desde que había empezado a sufrir sus extraños cambios, en sus sueños las terribles imágenes se habían substituido por otras en donde veía una especie de pueblo en medio de un claro en el bosque. Eran imágenes borrosas en las cuales no acababa de distinguir qué era exactamente lo que veía, así que hizo sus suposiciones.

Esa noche, sin embargo, era diferente. No había muertes horribles, ni tampoco bosques borrosos. Por algún motivo desconocido, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se sentía nervioso.

Finalmente desistió en su intento por acomodarse y se incorporó en la cama dando un soplido. Nén, el dragón de agua, se levantó de encima suyo para que no lo tirara, soltando un bufido de enfado. Volvió a su regazo en cuanto Harry se sentó, se enroscó y dio un bostezo antes de echar una mirada de "¿qué pasa?".

- Lo siento- sonrió y le acarició la cabeza- Sólo es que estoy nervioso, eso es todo. Tengo una rara sensación… como si tuviera que pasarme algo.

Suspirando, cogió el pequeño despertador que le habían dado sus tíos. De color rojo chillón y números verdes, tenía el cristal partido por la mitad (cortesía de una rabieta de su primo) y estaba roto y manipulado, de manera que sólo tocaba a las 7 de la mañana y no se podía cambiar (había que reconocer que su tío, en ese aspecto, era un manitas). Pero tenía la ventaja de poder iluminarlo por la noche.

- Las 11.59…- dijo Harry- ¡Sólo falta un minuto!- exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ver.

Nén lo miró girando levemente la cabeza. En el escaso día que llevaba con él, había podido comprobar que su joven amo realmente era de lo más raro. Siguió observándolo, buscando una explicación, pero sólo obtuvo ignorancia puesto que Harry sólo miraba el reloj. Se levantó y se acercó al reloj a ver qué había de tan interesante en esa cosa vieja y rota.

_"sarcasmo Oh, muy bonito, la aguja se ha movido"_- pensó el pequeño dragón y volvió a mirar a Harry- _"¿Qué tiene eso de especial?"_

Harry sonrió, miró a Nén y le acarició la barbilla.

- Bueno… feliz cumpleaños a mí mismo- dijo con una apenada sonrisa.

Nén entendió entonces a qué se refería y le lamió la mano con su larga y delgada lengua bífida, intentando darle ánimos.

- Gracias…- empezó a decir Harry, pero en ese momento se calló.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta y olisquearon el aire. ¿Era su imaginación o habían oído una puerta abrirse? Con todos los sentidos alerta (y créanme, eso es mucho mejor que el más nuevo de los radares de la marina) oyó como la puerta se cerraba. Era curioso puesto que no alcanzó a oler ni a sus tíos ni a su primo. Esperaba captar unos olores bastante desagradables para su delicada nariz, pero en vez de eso le invadió un aroma desconocido. Era muy diferente a lo que había olido hasta entonces, le resultaba un aroma muy bueno. Era fresco, alegre, revitalizante, como una mezcla de frutas exóticas. Lo encontró muy agradable.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó alzando la voz. Normalmente se asustaría, pero estaba seguro de que ese aroma no era propio ni de un ladrón ni de ningún mortífago que viniera a por él.

- ¡Aaaahhh!

Harry se quedó como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua. No esperaba que le contestaran con un grito, y menos femenino.

Por su parte, Alasse se había pegado tal susto ante la repentina pregunta que había dado un brinco de medio metro hacia atrás.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que la chica intentaba calmarse y el chico esperaba otra reacción que no fuera un grito.

- ¡¿Pero por qué me asustas así?!- gritó Alasse.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry, ignorando su pregunta.

Como respuesta, se encendieron una luces mágicas (ahora notaba la magia) fuera de la alacena, los cerrojos de la puerta saltaron y ésta se abrió sola. Se quedó mirando el pasadizo, sin decidir si era conveniente salir o no.

- Esto…- dijo Alasse tomando la iniciativa- ¿Te importa salir? No creo que yo quepa ahí dentro… ni siquiera se cómo entras tú ahí.

- Ehh… ¿qué quieres de mí?- Harry dudaba.

- Tengo que contarte ciertas cosas…

- ¿Cosas?- se sorprendió- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Sobre esos cambios que debes haber notado estos días…

- ¿Sabes porqué los tengo?- la interrumpió, mucho más sorprendido.

- Sí.

Eso fue suficiente. Harry salió casi corriendo de la alacena, escondiendo una mano en la espalda con Nén en ella. ¡Por fin, después de tanto tiempo incomunicado sin noticias del mundo mágico, iba a saber ALGO! ¡Y precisamente lo que más le traía de cabeza!

Pero en cuanto vio a la chica, se heló. No pudo evitar fijarse en que era muy hermosa. El cabello azabache y ondulado le caía graciosamente por la espalda y un par de mechones cortos (como flequillo) por la cara. Se fijó en que también ella tenía las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos: tenían la pupila recta y eran de los colores más vivos y menos comunes que había visto, ese ámbar casi dorado con reflejos de cobre.

Alasse, que había acercado un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta inclinando la espalda, se asustó dio un salto hacia atrás. No pudo evitar observar fijamente a Harry. Vio sus orejas como las de ella, y su pelo, algo largo y rebelde, caía sin control por los lados con algunos mechones al lado de los ojos… ¡Los ojos! No pudo evitar asombrarse abriendo mucho los ojos y un poco la boca.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa?- preguntó Harry inclinando una ceja.

- Tu… tus ojos… ¡son preciosos!- exclamó Alasse con una gran sonrisa, acercándose más para verlos.

Harry se sorprendió. Estaba algo enfadado porque le había mirado fijamente y pensó que era la cicatriz lo que atraía su atención, no sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ellos?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la joven desconocida le cogió el rostro con las manos, acercó mucho el suyo y lo miró tan fijamente que las mejillas de Harry se sonrosaron levemente.

- Lo siento- le dijo al soltarlo a los pocos segundos- No he podido evitarlo, tenía que verlos de cerca- sonrió- Es que tienes unos ojos muy atrayentes.

- ¿Ah… ah sí?- preguntó él todavía anonadado por haber tenido a una chica tan peligrosamente cerca y por el delicioso aroma que había sentido.

A los pocos segundos logró reaccionar y sacudió la cabeza. Sin que le viera, escondió a Nén dentro de su camiseta y echó a andar, con Alasse detrás, hacia el recibidor de la casa. Se paró delante de un mueble muy bonito con un gran espejo y se miró fijamente.

Casi no se reconoció. Entre sus orejas, su pelo más rebelde y sus ojos parecía otra persona si no fuera por su cicatriz, que seguía en su sitio e intacta. Lo que le impactó fueron sus ojos. Tenían la pupilas rectas, aunque más redondeadas que las de Alasse, y su verde era realmente intenso, de un hierba tan brillante que parecían metalizados. Al acercarse más, pudo ver pequeños reflejos de plata y zafiro que parecían alternarse como si tuvieran vida y se pelearan por aparecer.

Como si eso fuera una broma, se tocó los bordes con las manos, se refregó los ojos y los examinó cuidadosamente tirando hacia abajo la zona de las ojeras.

- Em… Me parece que son reales- dijo Alasse, divertida ante la reacción de Harry.

- Sí, eso creo- se giró para mirarla- Esto…

- Quieres explicaciones, ¿verdad?- sonrió- Puede ser algo larga… ¿Te importa que nos sentemos?

- No, claro que no- empezó a andar hacia la cocina- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombe?

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, se me olvidó presentarme- sacó la punta de la lengua pícaramente- Mi nombre es Alasse, es un placer- le ofreció la mano.

- Igualmente- se la estrechó- Yo soy Harry Potter- Harry esperó algo de sorpresa o incredulidad como solía suceder siempre, pero ella ni se inmutó.

- Harry…- murmuró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh! Nada- sonrió- ¿Uh?- Alasse volvía a mirarlo fijamente mientras se ponía a su lado.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes una cicatriz muy curiosa- dijo como si nada- ¿Cómo te la hiciste?- se detuvo bruscamente al ver que él se paraba y la miraba con total incredulidad.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No- se quedó parara- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa? ¡No soy adivina!

- ¡No puede ser!- abrió la boca- ¡No hay nadie en la Comunidad Mágica que no lo sepa!

- ¿Ah no?- se sorprendió- Bueno, quizás será porque mi especie no está en contacto con la Comunidad Mágica.

- ¿Tu especie?

- NUESTRA especie. Gracias- dijo sonriendo cuando él le ofreció una silla y esperó a que se sentara- Verás Harry, como has podido comprobar físicamente, en realidad tú no eres humano.

- Una novedad- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo- ¿Y qué soy?

- Un thiorél.

- ¿Un qué?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Vocaliza conmigo: zio-re-el.

- Zioreel.

- Muy bien, eso es lo que eres.

- ¿Y qué es un thiorél?

- Un thiorél es una especie mágica mitad elfo y mitad dragón.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Elfo y dragón?

- Sí.

- ¿Eso existe?- preguntó cuando abrió por cuarta vez la boca como si fuera un pez.

- ¡Pues claro!- se echó a reír unos segundos- ¿No te acabo de decir que TÚ lo eres?

- Perdona…- se rascó la nuca con una sonrisita- Es que me ha impactado.

- Supongo que es normal- sonrió y se preparó para las explicaciones- Como has podido ver, físicamente somos iguales que los elfos, excepto por las pupilas, las garras y los colmillos. Son rasgos de dragón, al igual que el oído y el olfato. Nuestra visión podría decirse que es una versión mejorada de la de los elfos… bueno…- relfexionó un poco- En realidad, todos nuestros sentidos provienen del dragón. Del elfo tenemos otras habilidades como la orientación, el equilibrio y esas cosas. Ya verás, lo mejor es la visión. Podemos cambiarla a voluntad: infrarrojos, rayos X, a diferentes colores…

- ¿Quieres decir que cuando recobré la vista lo que veía eran infrarrojos?- preguntó anonadado.

- Es probable- sonrió alegremente y se puso seria antes de volver a hablar- Hay dos últimos detalles importantes.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Una es que cada thiorél domina un elemento, objeto, ser… una "cosa" diferente. Como la luz, la lluvia, la madera, el hierro… todo lo que compone la Tierra.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí- sonrió de nuevo- Suele ir por familias, se pueden mezclar de mil maneras e incluso los hay que tienen un poder que no tiene relación con su familia. Por ejemplo, mi madre domina las plantas y mi padre el sol. Yo, en cambio, domino la luz y la oscuridad. ¿Entiendes?

- De momento sí.

- Bien. Pues verás, estos poderes, que pueden ser más de un elemento, no se manifiestan hasta que no tenemos entre 10 y 15 años, y cuando lo hacen es de una forma muy… peculiar. No hacemos como los magos, que transmiten el poder con una varita. Nosotros lo manifestamos exteriorizándolos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Los poderes que cada uno es capaz de dominar se exteriorizan creando un ser vivo que sea capaz de representar y dominar dicho elemento.

- ¿Un ser vivo?- volvió a arquear una ceja, era bastante increíble.

- Verás, yo puedo dominar la luz y la oscuridad, así que cuando mis poderes despertaron, inconscientemente creé 2 seres que los representan y controlan. Nosotros controlamos nuestro poder a través de ellos- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir- Por ejemplo, si yo quiero luz, sólo tengo que imaginarla y el ser que representa la luz la creará tal y como yo quiero. Como he hecho con esta casa.

- O sea, que ese ser es la manifestación del poder- Alasse asintió.

- ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí- sonrió- Una pregunta.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué tipo de ser vivo podemos crear?

- Como ya te he dicho, somos mitad dragón. Así que el ser que creamos siempre es un dragón.

Harry se sentía como si le hubieran sacadao un enorme peso de encima mientras pensaba en Nén. Así que ese dragoncito acuático no era algo que había aparecido así por así, lo había creado él. Nén era la manifestación de su poder, el agua. Por eso sólo tenía que imaginar lo que quería y el dragón lo hacía.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos de tregua para que Harry pudiese asimilar bien lo que acababa de oír. Era mucha información en muy poco tiempo.

            El silencio fue roto por 2 pequeños rugidos procedentes de encima de sus cabezas. Cuando Harry la levantó, algo alarmado, vio descender los dos dragones de Alasse, que se posaron en la mesa delante suyo.

- Te presento a mis dragones. El blanco se llama Aure y representa la luz. Su nombre significa "día". La de color negro es Fui, y representa la oscuridad. Fui significa "la noche".

- Son preciosos- dijo Harry con ademán de acariciarlos, pero recordó su encuentro con el colacuerno húngaro del torneo y se lo reconsideró- Em… ¿muerden?

- Sólo si no les caes bien. Normalmente- ante la mirada de Harry, se apresuró a añadir- no les caen bien las personas que a mí no me caen bien. Así que no creo que te hagan nada.

Harry sonrió con una pizca de felicidad ante lo que significaban las palabras de Alasse y se atrevió a acariciarlos. Enseñó la palma de la mano a Aure, que estaba más cerca y le olisqueó las llemas de los dedods. Fui se acercó con cautela para hacer lo mismo.

Para su alegría, vio que Aure frotaba su cabeza en el dedo que había olisqueado y Fui lo imitó después de olerle la mano. Ambos thioréls sonrieron y Harry los acarició apaciblemente.

- Ahora me siento muy aliviado- le comentó a Alasse.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque en el mundo mágico no se puede tener dragones, y pensaba que algún día se llevarían al mío.

- ¡¿Has creado ya un dragón?!- Alasse se levantó con ímpetu, sus ojos centelleaban de ilusión- ¡¿En serio?!- dijo con gran alegría- ¿Puedo verlo?

Se incorporó en la mesa para acercarse a Harry tanto como pudo, llena de emoción. Harry sonrió y metió su mano en el bolsillo.

En cuanto lo sacó, Nén soltó un silbido de felicidad y miró a Alasse con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Alasse, sin dejar de sonreír, acercó su mano y dejó que el pequeño dragón turquesa la examinara antes de que lo cogiera y lo acariciara en la palma de la mano.

- ¡Es precioso!- exclamó acariciándolo y dando un pequeño saltito- ¡Realmente precioso! ¿Cómo se llama?

- Nén.

- ¿Agua? Es un nombre bastante simple pero le queda muy bien- dijo acariciando al dragón.

- ¿Agua?- preguntó Harry.

- No me digas que se lo has puesto sin saber lo que significa- Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Me vino a la cabeza y me gustó.

- Nén es "agua" en el lenguaje de los elfos- ante la boca abierta del chico, Alasse contuvo la risa- Creo que será fácil que aprendas el idioma rápidamente… lo llevas arraigado.

- ¿Eso crees?- ella asintió- Entonces mi elemento es el agua ¿verdad?- preguntó con tono alegre.

- Em… esto…- Alasse se sentó y observó como sus dragones se acercaban a olisquear a Nén mientras éste, algo asustado, corría hacia las manos de Harry en busca de refugio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo cruzando un poco los brazos como si cobijara un perrito en ellos.

- Verás Harry… tu caso es algo particular…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu familia es la única que sus heredos tienen siempre los mismos elementos.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Ajá- asintió- Vienes de una familia muy especial… ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de los cinco elementos?

- ¿Los cinco elementos? Sí- levantó las manos contó con los dedos mientrasNén se encaraba a su pecho al ver que los dragones se acercaban- Están el agua, el fuego, la tierra, el aire y el bosque (bueno es la madera pero se lo considera igual). En Adivinación nos contaron que eran los elementos fundamentales del universo. Cada elemento reina 2 años, uno bajo el Ying y otro bajo el Yang. De esta forma se establece el equilibrio fundamental.

- Exacto- prosiguió Alasse- Los 5 elementos están íntimamente relacionados entre sí, se transforman unos en otros. Se controlan o son controlados, creando una evolución constante. Generan una dependencia y control mútuo, y no hay uno más fuerte ni más débil que otro.

- El agua crea el bosque, el bosque al fuego, el fuego la tierra, la tierra al aire y el aire al agua. El agua destruye el fuego, éste el aire, el aire la madera, ésta la tierra, y la tierra el agua. Je, si Hermione me oyera creería que estoy enfermo.

- ¿Quién es Hermione?

- Una amiga. Es una gran estudiante y siempre nos da la lata a mi amigo Ron y a mi para que hagamos lo mismo. Bueno ¿qué pasa con los elementos?- estaba claro que no quería desviarse. Vio que Nén, que se había soltado de él, se acercaba a los dragones tímidamente.

- Bueno, pues tu familia es la encargada de mantener este equilibrio fundamental en la Tierra. Los 5 elementos son lo más importante del mundo, sin ellos no habría vida.

- Y eso lleva a que…

- A que en realidad, tú controles 4 elementos más del que ya dominas. Pero tranquilo, ya irán apareciendo cuando estés preparado.

Harry parpadeó de forma muy seguida. ¿Iba a crear cuatro dragones más? ¿Qué haría con ellos? ¿Se los llevaría a Hogwarts? ¿Dónde los iba a meter todos sin que los vieran?

Mientras tanto, Aure y Nén habían empezado a correr seguidos por Fui. Parecía que jugaban a perseguirse como si fueran niños. Como Nén no estaba hecho para volar mucho rato, se perseguían corriendo encima de la mesa y, de vez en cuando, volando por lo bajo.

- Bueno Harry… El segundo detalle es ésto- señaló su piedra preciosa en forma de luna.

- ¿Qué es?- se inclinó para observarla mejor y vio como el remolino del centro se movía.

- Es la S_arkuile_.

- ¿La qué?- frunció una ceja.

- Es el lenguaje de los elfos. S_ar_ significa "pequeña piedra", y_ Kuile_, "vida".

- Ah…

- La Sarkuile, la piedra de la vida, se crea con la primera lágrima que derrama un thiorél al nacer- Harry abrió mucho los ojos- Es la manifestación del poder. Permanece de color carbón y opaca hasta que los poderes de su creador despiertan. Esta piedra es una especie de conexión con la vida y el poder de cada uno. ¡Ah! Y tienen una forma determinada que se forma al caer la lágrima al suelo. Suelen indicar una relación directa con el poder del elemento, en mi caso la luna es la noche y el color claro el día, o con la futura vida de su creador. Creo que ahora entiendo la tuya.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Yo también tengo una?- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Es que no me oyes?- dijo con tono divertido- Se forma con la primera lágrima de un thiorél al nacer… ¿o es que crees que tú no lloraste?- bromeó y Harry agachó un poco la cabeza, algo avergonzado- Mira, aquí la tienes.

Alasse se quitó la piedra en forma de rayo del cuello y se la entregó a Harry, a quién lo he hizo mucha gracia la forma que tenía su sarkuile. ¿Por qué un rayo, a ver? ¿No podía tener la forma de una escoba? ¿O de una snitch? ¡Eran cosas muy relacionadas con su vida! Pero nooo, tenía que tener la forma de esa dichosa cicatriz. Al menos Alasse tenía razón y la piedra tenía relación con su vida. Lo más marcado de ella, además.

Se colgó la sarkuile y en cuanto ésta le tocó el pecho, sintió un agradable calor. Parecía que la piedra tenía vida propia, como si notara sus latidos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completo y en paz con sí mismo.

 Fue entonces cuando reparó en un pequeño detalle que había estado aludiendo todo este tiempo.

- Alasse…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo diablos puedo ser un thiorél si mis padres eran humanos?

NdA:

Holaaaaaaaa a todooos he vueeeeeeeeltoooooooo!!!!! O Al fin!! Ya está, he terminado el cole y ya he hecho la selec nn ya soy libre!! X cierto, gracias a todos x los ánimos, el examen me salió bastante bien… aunque metí la pata en inglés (pq a nosotros?? Este año nos cambiaron el tipo d preguntas y nos quedamos ··?) y tuve q inventarme las respuestas en geología XDD pero los demás me fueron muy bien (o eso creo --UU)… en todo caso tendré q esperar hasta el 24 para saber la nota… TTTT (sufrimiento) jooooo…

Bueenooo… siento mucho haber tardado tanto… es q a parte d la selec me he pasado una semana entera durmiendo y viendo la tele XD es q quedé muy cansada… O:) (parecía un zombi XD) y tb he estado buscando un trabajo para ahora… y x fin lo he encontrado!! Estaré julio y agosto en una farmacia… aunke eso tb me va a retrasar pq estaré en horario intensivo noches d guardia… -- q le voy a hacer, tengo q pagar matrícula así q… a aguantarse toca --U

Pero d momento voy a disfrutar los 4 días q me quedan :P Así q vamos a ver el apartado del reviewering!! O

**MerlinJJ:** sí, bueno, tus ideas tampoco estaban mal ;) gracias, la verdad es q me fue bastante bien Espero q este capi te haya gustado, aunque es un poco "carca" con todas las explicaciones :P Hasta pronto!

**Eámanë:** siiii ojalá nosotros tuviéramos esas habilidades (Kina imaginando) :D uaa sería la bomba! Muchas gracias por la página, no veas lo bien q me lo pasé con los amigos XDD Sabes q se repiten muchos nombres?? Pues me ha salido como Kina- Ireth, y como mi nombre entero: Verònica Ferrer- Eámanë Tîwele XDDDDD ves pq te digo q se repiten nombres??? Nos llamamos igual!!!!!!! XDDD Bueno, gracias x escribir y x los ánimos, me hicieron mucha falta bye!

**Khalantis:** Vaya me alegra mucho q te gustara el capi ;P po sí, hay q mantener un poco la tensión para mantener lectores, y además ahora se ha quedado en un punto un poco parecido no? XD Un saludo a ti tb y grax por escribir

**Vicu-Malfoy:** XDD te juro q TODOS decimos lo mismo… hasta q nos toca TT Cierto q hay q estudiar kilos y kilos d hojas, xo las preguntas son muy generales (y menos mal!!). Ahora x experiencia, no es tan, tan horrible como parece :P Vaya, gracias x el punto d vista, lo tendré en cuenta como inspiración XDD Venga, hasta pronto, bss!!

**AleXxX:** hola! Q se te hace corta? O.o U bueno eso pasa cuando te gusta =P (parece q no tengo abuela XD). Pueeeesss... sí, un poco a posta sí q lo hago U no veas como se cabrean la Khari y la Silver x eso xD seguramente me saldrán capis más largos y otros más cortos, no sé… como escribo sobre la marcha :P X ahora no es mucho, son explicaciones… ya irá viniendo lo bueno ya ;P Venga, hasta el próximo review XD un kiss!

**Nelly Esp:** UU no si ya veo ya q lo tuyo no es la ciencia (la hija d la paciencia XDD). Poco a poco se irán resolviendo, tranqui. Y no me importa q preguntes, puede q haya cosas un tanto liosas… aunque siempre habrá las q no puedo contestar ;P Gracias x los ánimos, hasta otra!!

**GaRrY**: muchas gracias espero q aún te acuerdes d q va la historia dps d lo q he tardado xD Te gustaron los dibujos? Muchas grax. Un kiss

**Tomoe:** U tengo tendencia a poner "toboe" dps d ver Wolf's Rain XD sí lo se, soy un poco bastante injusta xo no lo puedo evitar… es mi naturaleza, mi instinto XD Siento mucho q hayas tenido q esperar tanto, un kiss y hasta la próxima ;)

**Lourdes Ariki:** hombre! felicidades x tu cumple aunke sean atrasadas!! O jijiji… yo cumplo el 20… y el 21 nos entregan los diplomas :P (jooo pero hasta el 28 no tengo las notas d selec TTTT). Las ganas d matarme son generalizadas en vista del éxito xD Bien, bien, has acertado XDD buena lo d la piedra, sencillo y directo XD sip, hablan d la esperanza d encontrarlo… pero no con esa correlación XD Bueno, hasta pronto, un kiss!

Gaby Kinomoto: hola! Gracias, espero q este capi te haya gustado aunke no sea tan bueno como el anterior :P Un poco d paciencia q llegará Hasta otra! Lucía: vaya gracias, siento haberlo subido tan tarde -- aunke espero q haya valido algo la pena la espera :P hasta pronto Lord of the Dark: poss claroo yo soy mu mala XDD gracias x los ánimos, siento haberte tenido en ascuas tanto tiempo, sorry! ;) Javi Fernández: hola, gracias x el review me alegra saber q te gusta Siento la tardanza pero ha sido inevitable. Dew! Tana Abbott: le acabo d enseñar tu review a la Silver y casi se asfixia d la risa xDD a ver… dice q no le molestan los reviews largos… q los adora!! Y yo tb!!! Así q no voy a tener cuidado XD Ah! Te pregunta si ya has encontrado la musa. me alegra q me digas lo q te gusta XDDDDDD ¿casi-elfos-pero-no? Esto me lo apunto jajaja! XDDDDDDDD bueno, ahora ya sabes cómo se llama la raza :P O.o pos ahora no se si era en este capi o en el siguiente… pero sí XDD se lo va a tener q decir Alasse XDDDD y bien cierto!! A los hombres se les tiene q explicar con manzanitas =D No, no me has asustado con tu 1r review… al contrario!! Me ha encantado!! Venga, un beso y hasta la próxima! Misterio: uola! UU sorry… espero q con este capi te hayas desahogado un poco Siento haber tardado tanto… venga, nos vemos pronto! 

Creo q ya está Vaya cuantos reviews en este capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos x ellos… animan mucho =)

Ya no se qué más decir hoy… u.u es q no es mi día… llueve, estoy enferma, las amigas no pueden quedar el viernes para ver Harry Potter ni el sábado para celebrar mi cumple… TTTT con lo calentita q estaba yo en mi camita :P

Bue, me parece q ya va a ser todo… Espero q este capi os haya gustado. Para cualquier duda, cosas q no se entiendan, reclamaciones, llamadas d atención, etc etc ya sabéis… abajo a la izquierda hay un botoncito q pone "go" así q… go up please!! XD

Un kiss y hasta pronto!!

Kina-san ---


	5. Viaje hacia una nueva tierra

Cap. 4: viaje hacia una nueva tierra     

Alasse, quien no se esperaba esa pregunta todavía, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Buena pregunta- se puso pensativa unos momentos.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Harry, animándola a hablar. Tenía la corazonada de que sabía la respuesta.

- Bueno… esto… puede que te choque.

- No creo… ya me lo imagino- dijo sin importarle, estaba seguro de que su presentimiento era cierto (aunque era bastante obvio que lo fuera).

- Tu madre era humana, sí, pero no tu padre.

- ¿Sólo mi padre?- bueno, su corazonada era cierta en parte.

- Sí.

- Un momento un momento… ¿Cómo es que nadie me lo dijo nunca? ¿No decías que los thioréls no están en contacto con la Comunidad Mágica? ¡Si mi padre estudió en Hogwarts!

- Ya, ya, cálmate- dijo con la voz de quien le habla a un niño hiperactivo que a Harry le recordó al tono que empleaba Hermione a veces- Eso que me has dicho ya lo se. Verás, tu padre era muy inteligente y curioso. Siempre quiso saber cómo vivía la gente del otro lado de bosque de Valya.

- ¿Valya?

- Es el nombre de nuestro bosque, donde vivimos.

- Ah, ya.

- Bueno, el caso es que su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común, y a la tierna edad de 10 años se fugó e hizo una excursión por un pueblo disfrazado de humano.

- ¿Qué se fugó?- por lo visto, el desdén por las normas era un factor hereditario.

- Sí. Se ve que allí conoció a un mago de su edad y se hicieron muy amigos. Fue entonces cuando tu padre oyó hablar de muchas costumbres de los magos y, claro, aún sintió más curiosidad. Ese amigo suyo fue quién le habló de Hogwarts.

- No me lo digas… se encaprichó con querer ir allí y estudiar como un humano.

- Exacto. Cuando volvió, aunque lo castigaron durante meses, no dejaba de perseguir a tu abuelo allí donde fuera pidiendo poder ir a estudiar a Hogwarts. Según mi madre, media hora bastaba para que pareciera que te taladraban la cabeza.

- ¿Tu madre conocía a mi padre?

- Desde que nacieron- sonrió- Siempre fueron carne y uña, como hermanos. Incluso salieron juntos desde los 13 hasta los 15 años pese a que sólo se veían en verano.

- ¿En serio?- Harry era incapaz de imaginar a su padre con otra mujer.

- Pero a los 15, ambos se interesaron por otras personas- movió la mano sacándole importancia- A parte de eso… como supondrás, al final tu abuelo accedió a dejarle ir. Le disfrazó de humano y le inscribió con un nombre humano lo más normal posible.

- James Potter…- susurró Harry, y Alasse sonrió tiernamente.

- Siempre se hizo pasar por un humano y nadie conoció nunca su auténtica identidad.

- ¿Ni siquiera el director?

- Ni siquiera el director. Supongo que sus aventuras en el colegio ya las conoces.

- Bastantes- dijo quitándole preocupación- ¿Mi madre tampoco supo nunca lo de mi padre?

- Bueno… al principio no, pero cuando se comprometieron tu padre se vio incapaz de ocultárselo.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó muerto de curiosidad, nunca había sabido tanto de sus padres como ahora.

- Es obvio, ¿no? O no estarías aquí en este preciso momento- se rió ante el ataque de vergüenza de Harry, que encontró muy interesantes los pliegues de sus mangas- Tu padre incluso llevó a tu madre al bosque de Valya unas cuantas veces. Se hizo muy amiga de la mía ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah sí?

Una pausa silenciosa volvió a invadirlos en ese momento. Alasse, que comprendía la situación, se puso a pensar en lo que le había contado de forma esquematizada. ¿Por qué presentía que aún se dejaba algo?

Harry se cruzó de brazos, intentando asimilarlo todo poco a poco. Repasó mentalmente todos los aspectos para aclararse. A ver:

1. Era un thiorél y no un humano.

2. Los thioréls son una raza desconocida para los magos.

3. Son una especie de cruce entre un elfo y un dragón.

4. Es capaz de crear dragones vivos.

5. Tenía su propia sarkuile (a la que miró mientras lo pensaba) que representa su vida y su poder.

6. Él mismo era un híbrido porque su padre era un thiorél que siempre lo ocultó a todo el mundo.

Un momento… ese último punto… ¡claro, le faltaba algo por saber!

- Eh.

- ¿Qué?- Alasse se sorprendió y lo miró.

- ¿Te puedo hacer más preguntas?

- Todas las que quieras- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Has dicho que mi padre era un thiorél, ¿no es así?- ella asintió- Y mi madre era humana… ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿es porque… es porque soy un híbrido que he tenido aspecto humano desde… bueno… hasta ahora?

- No- dijo con sinceridad- Eso no es cierto. Tu condición mestiza no afectó nunca a tu aspecto. El que tienes ahora es el que has tenido toda tu vida.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Tu padre te aplicó un hechizo para que parecieras humano cuando no estabas en Valya. Es un hechizo muy fuerte que dura toda la vida. El mismo que usaba él.

- ¿Pero entonces porqué ya no me afecta?

- Porque se desvaneció. Estaba previsto que cuando tus poderes empezaran a despertar el hechizo de desharía.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Porque cuando nuestros poderes despiertan, los padres ya no pueden ejercer la magia sobre nosotros. Me refiero a que ya no pueden controlarnos mágicamente, sino que nosotros mismos debemos empezar a responsabilizarnos de nuestros actos. Por ejemplo, ahora tus padres ya no podrían ocultarte como humano. Lo deberías hacer tú mismo.

- Ah, entiendo…- se quedó pensativo.

- ¡Bueno!- exclamó Alasse levantándose- Se nos está haciendo tarde… deberíamos irnos ya.

- ¿Irnos?- Harry la miró confuso y se levantó- ¿Ir a dónde?

- ¿A dónde va a ser? ¡A Valya!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Será mejor que recojas tus cosas- dijo empezando a andar- Vamos, te ayudaré a…

- ¡Un momento, un momento!- Alasse se giró y Harry la alcanzó- ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo irme así como así! Además- añadió- nunca he estado en Valya, ¿qué se me ha perdido allí?

- Primero: sí que has estado en Valya alguna vez.

- Eso no cuenta, yo era un bebé.

- Segundo: debes aprender a ser un thiorél. Eso sólo se consigue en Valya.

- Bueno…

- Y tercero: allí tienes a tu único familiar vivo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Harry abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Tengo un familiar… vivo?

- Exacto. Se llama Léowen, y es tu abuelo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Te lo juro- sonrió- ¡Ah, por cierto! Tu padre se llamaba Léothen. Y tú en realidad te llamas Léithen.

- ¿Léithen?

- Así es. ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres venir o no?- dijo sonriendo.

- Sí. Bueno… no sé- Alasse lo miró levantando una ceja- Es que… es que… ¿Qué pasa con Hogwarts? ¿Y mis amigos? ¡Y además ahora que Voldemort ha regresado…!

- ¿Qué ha regresado?- Alasse lo interrumpió.

- Es un mago tenebroso- explicó Harry que, recordando que no estaban en contacto con la Comunidad Mágica, pensaba que tampoco sabía de él- Es un asesino implacable que durante años ha estado intentando… ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al ver que Alasse seguía con la misma cara de susto.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí YA!- cogió el brazo de Harry y empezó a arrastrarlo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!- la frenó- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

- ¡Él sabe lo que eres!

- ¿Él?

- ¡Voldemort! Fue el único que se enteró de forma inexplicable de que tu padre era un thiorél.

- ¿Voldemort sabe que no soy humano?

- ¡Por eso mató a tus padres y quiso hacer lo mismo contigo! ¡Y volverá a intentarlo! ¡Hay que irse!

Alasse parecía realmente asustada. A Harry le sorprendió verla así, puesto que todo el rato había mantenido una expresión de comprensión, alegría y ternura.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry casi de forma inconsciente- ¿Por qué quiere matarme? ¿Es porque soy un híbrido? ¿Es por eso?

- ¡No! Claro que no- Alasse adoptó de nuevo su expresión de ternura, aunque seguía pálida- Te equivocas. Lo que pasa es que Voldemort teme a nuestra raza.

- ¿Nos teme? ¡Venga ya!- dijo con una sonrisita de incredulidad- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El único a quién teme es a Dumbledore!

- Pues empieza a creértelo: Voldemort teme la fuerza de nuestra raza, nuestra inteligencia, nuestras habilidades, nuestros dragones… todo. Para él somos una molestia que hay que quitar de en medio.

- …- estaba incrédulo- Vaya…

- ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que se entere que ahora has cambiado o no podremos huir de él!

Harry no rechistó. Corrió hacia su antigua habitación y se dispuso a guardar todas sus cosas en el baúl. Cuando Alasse llegó junto a él se encargó de hacerlo y con un simple movimiento de mano las cosas se metieron dentro.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- Es nuestro tipo de magia- contestó con naturalidad, e hizo encoger el baúl hasta la talla de un caramelo- ¿Ya está todo?- dijo pasándoselo a Harry.

- Sí- dijo después de dar un par de vueltas por la habitación.

- Pues vamos.

Ambos corrieron hacia las escaleras las bajaron tan rápido como pudieron. Cuando casi tocaban la puerta se pararon en seco. Aure y Fui rugían de forma estridente volando hacia ellos, dieron unos círculos por encima de Harry y giraron de nuevo hacia la cocina.

- Quieren que vayas- dijo Alasse.

Harry asintió y ambos los siguieron hasta la cocina, donde el pequeño Nén empezó a silbar desesperadamente encima de la mesa y a dar vueltas en círculos.

- ¡Ay va!- exclamó Harry- Había olvidado que casi no puedes volar- dijo cogiendo al dragón, que se frotó en su manga- Perdona chica.

- Léithen…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos al recordar que ese era su nombre, y miró a Alasse.

- Es macho.

- Uy…- miró al dragón nuevamente, que volvía a estar enfadado- Así que por eso te enfadabas… Lo siento- lo acarició- No lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué creías que era una hembra?

- Pues… porque es muy tranquilo y cariñoso. Supongo que por eso lo pensé- dijo reprendiendo la marcha.

Una vez fuera Harry vio como a su alrededor, en toda la calle parecía que se había extendido una especie de capa de oscuridad que impedía ver más allá de sus narices.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No te preocupes, es el poder de Fui- le explicó Alasse- Usa tu visión infrarrojos.

- Em… pero no sé cómo cambiar la visión…

- ¡Ay! Perdona, no había pensado en eso. Veamos…- Harry notó como la mano de Alasse le tocaba el hombro y se acercaba a su oído- Cierra los ojos. Ahora piensa en que necesitas ver lo que tienes delante. Imagínatelo en tu mente- Harry imaginó la calle de Privet Drive y abrió los ojos poco a poco.

- Genial…- dijo mirando a Alasse, que estaba un poco a su derecha- ya te veo.

- Es cuestión de práctica. En 2 días podrás cambiar la visión como si fuera un reflejo. Sígueme.

Anduvieron hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, donde Harry vio el cuerpo rojizo de lo que parecía ser un caballo.

- Iremos montados en mi caballo- dijo Alasse- Te presento a Ráfaga. No te preocupes, también él puede ver en la oscuridad.

El caballo miraba curioso a Harry alargando la cabeza.

- Es una raza de caballos especial- le explicó acariciando el lomo del animal- Nuestra raza lleva criándolos desde siempre, y cada thiorél tiene un caballo que lo escoge.

- ¿Quieres decir que en lugar de escoger el jinete escoge el caballo?

- Eso mismo.

- Como la varita- se dijo Harry.

- Deja que te Ráfaga de inspeccione. Suelen ser bastante reacios a dejarse montar por otros jinetes.

Harry acercó con cautela la mano. Ráfaga la olió, mojándole la mano con su hocico, y se le acercó olisqueándole la ropa. Finalmente levantó la cabeza a la altura del chico y le tiró el aire a la cara mientras le olía el pelo. Harry se rió cuando le hizo cosquillas en la oreja y la lamió como intentando comérsela.

- ¡Oye, que es mi pelo!- dijo riendo mientras se apartaba un mechón babeado y se echaba para atrás- No… ¡la ropa no se come!- dijo tirando se su camiseta para liberarla de la boca del caballo.

Alasse, que se estaba partiendo de risa, tuvo que acudir en su ayuda porque ante el último tirón de camiseta de Ráfaga había logrado tirar a Harry al suelo de rodillas y ahora intentaba comerse la camiseta lamiéndole la espalda, mientras Harry se retorcía de risa.

En ese momento Nén salió volando del bolsillo de Harry y se puso delante de Ráfaga, que dejó la camiseta-bocadillo para mirarlo con curiosidad. Ambos animales inclinaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y en la misma dirección, levantando una ceja.

- ¿Estás bien, Léithen?- preguntó Alasse ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Sí, creo que estoy entero- dijo en broma.

- Ráfaga es un trozo de pan, pero puede hacer daño sin querer. Ese tirón… ¿seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. De verdad que lo estoy- añadió al ver que no le quitaba ojo de encima- ¿Nos vamos o no?- preguntó algo nervioso.

- Eh, sí… claro… Ráfaga, _tule_.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó al ver que el caballo venía al momento.

- Ven- tradujo, divertida, mientras cogía las riendas de Ráfaga.

De una forma increíblemente silenciosa, Alasse subió a lomos de Ráfaga de un salto limpio, ágil y perfecto. Aure, el dragón blanco, se metió en la bolsa de las provisiones mientras que su gemela negra, Fui, se posaba en el hombro derecho de su creadora.

- Dame a Nén, lo dejaremos con Aure.

Alasse extendió la mano para coger al dragón turquesado de la mano de Harry. Nén emitió un silbido bastante agudo y recorrió el brazo de Harry hasta su hombro, donde escondió su cuerpo dentro de la camiseta y sacó la cabeza al lado del cuello del chico, dejando caer la punta de su cola por debajo de la manga.

- Vale, vale- dijo Alasse levantando los brazos y miró a Harry- Cualquiera te lo despega… ¡le daría un soponcio!

Ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír tan bajito como les fue posible, pero fueron interrumpidos por un ulular cercano. A 2 metros de ellos, en un árbol, divisaron la silueta de una lechuza.

- Hedwig- Harry no supo cómo, pero la reconoció.

La lechuza albina no dejaba de observar atentamente al joven thiorél que tenía delante. Algo le decía que era su amo, pero estaba tan cambiado que tenía serias dudas. Al final, no sólo fue el hecho de que la nombrara, sino también que la llamara con un silbido fino y agudo que le había enseñado en el tiempo que llevaban en Privet Drive, lo que hizo que se decidiera.

Descendió con un solo abatir de alas y se posó en el hombro libre de Harry, dándole de paso un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja.

- Casi me olvido de ti- dijo Harry acariciándola- Es mi lechuza, Hedwig- dijo mirando a Alasse- ¿Cómo la llevaremos? ¿Puede seguirnos volando?

- Esto… me sabe muy mal, Léithen, pero no puedes llevarla.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Los animales no pueden entrar en Valya… ningún animal es capaz… sólo algunos seres que tienen una magia pura y delicada que necesita de nuestra protección es capaz de acceder sin correr riesgos.

- Pero…

- Si lo intentaras Hedwig acabaría perdiendo la orientación y volaría sin rumbo durante días. Podrías dañar seriamente su equilibrio mental.

- ¡Pero no lo entiendes! ¡No puedo dejarla aquí sin más! ¡Es mi amiga!- intentó no alzar la voz y casi la convierte en susurros- Mis tíos la matarían sin más.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu familia humana?- preguntó con cara de disgusto.

- Tú no sabes cómo son- notó un deje de ira y odio en sus palabras.

- Podría saberlo si me dejaras mirar tu mente.

- ¿Mirar mi mente? ¿Sabes leer las mentes?- preguntó sorprendido.

- "Leer" no es lo más exacto. Lo que hacemos es ver los recuerdos archivados en la mente de los seres vivos.

Harry no pudo evitar acordarse del pensadero de Dumbledore. De mientras, Alasse desmontó y se quedó delante del chico.

- El arte de hurgar en las mentes y poder construir barreras mentales se llama Oclumancia- le explicó- Creo que los magos también lo llaman igual- dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque les suele costar mucho construir barreras mentales. No te preocupes, no creo que sea tu caso. Seguro que dominarás la Oclumancia sin muchos esfuerzos.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Hagamos una prueba- dijo animadamente- Entraré en tu mente y tú debes seleccionar qué puedo ver: visualiza los pensamientos que quieres que yo vea. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos. De repente notó como una oleada de magia entraba en su mente, y concentró toda su energía en ver sólo las imágenes que quería mostrar.

El primer recuerdo que le vino era de pequeño, con 4 añitos, sacando las malas hierbas del rosal. Sus manitas estaban llenas de tierra y de heridas de espinas, que le picaban a causa del sol. De vez en cuando echaba miradas de reojo a sus tíos y a su primo, que estaban en la entrada. Le acababan de regalar a Dudley una bicicleta de montaña de las más nuevas y caras del mercado, y mientras éste intentaba romper el timbre, su madre le llenaba de piropos. Se moría de celos.

En el siguiente se vio con 7 años, curándose unas quemaduras bastante feas en una mano. Le había caído el aceite hirviendo cuando hacía el bacon para el desayuno. En lugar de ayudarlo, los Dursley lo habían castigado sin comer ese día y su tío le había dado una bofetada.  Se frotó la mejilla, algo enrojecida, y, sollozando, se secó una lágrima con la manga. Se mordía el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar.

Ahora se vio con 9 años, subido en un árbol. A sus pies había un enorme Doberman que intentaba alcanzarlo, mostrando sus peligrosas fauces. A pocos metros de allí divisó a los Dursley, que lo miraban y lo señalaban, riéndose de él. Con ellos estaba su tía Marge, que sostenía en la mano una correa d perro y les decía a sus parientes que el chico debería estar en un orfanato.

En la siguiente se volvió a ver a sí mismo el día que fueron al zoo por el cumpleaños de Dudley. Recordó los celos que sintió al ver todos esos regalos en el comedor sólo para su primo, y la rabia le hizo arder la sangre cuando Dudley se quejó de que el año pasado había tenido 2 regalos más que ese.

El último recuerdo era de hacía unos pocos días, cuando se había quedado repentinamente ciego y había roto el televisor: su tío lo llevaba a la alacena gritando y zarandeándolo violentamente, y lo metía dentro de un empujón. A esto hay que sumarle el mal estado del chico, que se encontraba enfermo, cansado y, sobretodo, muy asustado.

De forma repentina (otra vez) sintió como si se despertara de golpe. Abrió los ojos y cogió aire, se sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo al menos durante un par de minutos.

Alasse seguía delante suyo, y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿A… Alasse?- preguntó Harry al verla- ¿Estás bien?

- Pe… Pero… ¡¡¿PERO COMO SE ATREVEN?!!- estalló de golpe- ¿Cómo has podido vivir con esos… esos… ¡esas cosas?!

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Esto no puede quedar así! En cuanto se entere tu abuelo… ¡y mi madre! Estos _muggles_ se van a arrepentir toda su vida…- empezó a gruñir como si fuera un perro.

- Me gustaría verlo.

Harry empezó a recordar venganzas silenciosas que preparaba de pequeño. Sin que se diera cuenta, también él se había puesto a gruñir.

- ¿Cómo he hecho esto?- se preguntó al darse cuenta.

- ¿Eh?- Alasse pareció salir de su "trance psicópata"- ¿El qué? ¿Gruñir? ¡Léithen, somos mitad dragón!- dijo como si fuera tan elemental como si 11 hicieran 2.

- Oh, claro- dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- Lógico.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se calló. Ambos miraron hacia la carretera, habían oído y olido presencias humanas.

No tardaron ni 10 segundos en divisar cómo 3 siluetas se acercaban a la casa. Las tres llevaban un pequeño fuego que salía de las puntas de sus varitas. La silueta más bajita blandió su varita e hizo unas florituras en el aire.

Harry cambió su visión de infrarrojos por la normal, pensando que seguramente esos magos habían hecho desaparecer la oscuridad.

No se equivocaba. Al menos del todo. Sí que habían hecho desaparecer la oscuridad, pero sólo en un radio de unos dos metros de cada persona.

A Harry casi le da un vuelco el corazón. Conocía a dos de las 3 personas: el que había blandido la varita se trataba de Moody. A su lado estaba Lupin, con su ropa raída y su habitual cara de cansancio, a la que se le sumaba la preocupación en sus ojos.

Los acompañaba un hombre, el más alto de los tres. Era atractivo y más o menos de la edad de Remus. Su pelo era algo ondulado, de color rubio con las raíces más oscuras, y lo llevaba largo hasta rozar los hombros. Tenía unos ojos de un azul muy claro que contrastaban enormemente con su tez morena.

Mientras Lupin sacaba un aparato con forma de pera de su túnica y junto con el desconocido examinaban la puerta, Moody no dejaba de mirar a todos lados con su ojo mágico, que se paró mirando hacia donde estaban Harry y Alasse. Ambos aguantaron la respiración al ver que no sólo el ojo mágico los miraba, sino que también el propio Moody giraba la cabeza hacia la misma dirección. Los observó detenidamente durante un par de minutos.

- ¿Algo sospechoso, _Ojoloco_?- preguntó el hombre desconocido.

- Hum… eso me había parecido, Frank. Esta oscuridad es muy rara- se giró para mirar a los dos hombres, aunque su ojo seguía sin moverse- ¿Y bien? ¿Lográis identificar el tipo de magia?

- No- contestó Lupin- El detector no consigue localizar el origen de esta magia. No deja de girar.

- Aunque parece vibrar en "dragón"- observó Frank moviendo el detector hacia los lados- No… ahora vibra más en "elfo"… no, ahora en…en… ¡sólo gira!- dijo con rabia.

- Qué tontería- gruñó Moody.

- Es una magia muy extraña- dijo Lupin- Ha traspasado las barreras de seguridad como un insecto que se cuela por debajo de una puerta. Muy disimuladamente, sin romperlas. Como si las hubiera cortado muy finamente con un bisturí. Y luego las ha vuelto a dejar como estaban. Nunca había visto nada igual.

- Venga, lo intentaremos con las varitas- dijo Moody apuntando la puerta- A la de tres. uno, dos… ¡tres!

- ¡_Aclaro_!- dijeron al unísono.

Tres rayos de luz blanco-plateada tocaron las formas de los escudos, que se hacían visibles a medida que se movían los chorros en diferentes direcciones. Recorrieron la casa como si fueran gotas de agua escurriéndose por una cúpula. No pasó nada más.

- ¡Mierda!- dijo Remus apretando los puños y los dientes con rabia.

- Vamos, vamos…- Frank le puso una mano en el hombro- Seguro que el chico está bien.

- ¡¿Cómo va a estar bien?! ¡Ha salido de la casa!- masculló lleno de rabia- ¡Y desde entonces no hay manera de localizarlo! ¡¿Y si algún mortífago lo ha raptado?! ¡Ha desaparecido, por Merlín!

- Aún es pronto para…- empezó Frank, pero Moody levantó una mano para que se callara, negando con la cabeza.

A Harry le supo mal ver así a su ex profesor de Defensa tan abatido. No quería irse sin al menos asegurarles, tanto a él como a los demás, que no le había pasado nada. En realidad, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de irse. Miró a Alasse, que le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza que quería decir claramente "ni se te ocurra salir ahora".

Suspiró y acarició a Hedwig cariñosamente. Un momento… ¿y si les dejaba una nota?

Le susurró a Alasse si le podía conjurar un trozo de pergamino y una pluma para escribir, que hizo aparecer sin casi mover la mano. Apoyándose en el lomo de Ráfaga, escribió la carta y se la dio a Hedwig, que se había posado en el anca del caballo.

- Escucha Hedwig- le susurró Harry- tienes que darle esta carta a Remus Lupin. Ése que está ahí- señaló al trío de magos que discutían sobre formas de buscar el rastro mágico- Y escucha bien lo que te digo- puso una mano en el lomo del ave, acariciándola suavemente- A partir de ahora te… quedarás con Remus. No puedes… no puedes venir conmigo.

No pudo evitar sollozar un poco. Hedwig lo miró con los ojos brillantes. No comprendía porqué le decía eso. ¿Acaso se había portado mal? ¿Había sido mala mascota?

- Lo… lo siento mucho… haría lo que fuera por que vinieras conmigo… pero si lo haces te puedes hacer mucho daño- le explicó- No quiero que te pase nada. Por favor, no intentes seguirme nunca más…

La lechuza albina se subió al hombro de Harry, dándole cariñosos picotazos suaves en la oreja y la mejilla. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar a su joven amo.

- Oh, por favor Hedwig- logró que se pusiera en el brazo- Debes irte. ¡Y no me sigas! ¿Entiendes? ¡No me sigas nunca!- dijo con algo de enfado para intentar convencer a Hedwig.

- ¡Léithen!- susurró Alasse.

Los tres magos miraban hacia ellos. Harry se acercó a Hedwig y le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso encima de los ojos.

- Nos veremos tan pronto como me sea posible. Vete, vamos.

Hedwig le dio un último picotazo en la mejilla, sacándole una lágrima, antes de que Harry moviera el brazo.

- ¿Ha… habéis oído eso?- preguntó Frank algo asustado.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Moody levantó la varita en posición de ataque.

Los tres pegaron un salto al ver aparecer a Hedwig de entre las sombras de forma tan repentina, contrastando enormemente con esa oscuridad.

- ¿Hedwig?- dijo Lupin cuando vio que la lechuza tenía intención de posarse en su hombro, a lo que ofreció su brazo- ¿De dónde sales? ¿Sabes dónde está tu amo?

Como respuesta, la lechuza levantó la pata con el que llevaba el trozo de pergamino.

Remus la desató de forma algo patosa de los nervios que tenía. Seguro que era de Harry.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Moody.

- ¿Qué pone?- Frank se acercó y miró por encima del hombro.

Lupin se dispuso a leer en voz alta:

**_Profesor Lupin,_**

****

**_No se preocupe por mí, estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada malo, estoy a salvo y con alguien de confianza, que me ayudará mucho a partir de ahora._**

****

**_Me voy de Londres. No le puedo decir el porqué, sólo que he descubierto algo muy importante sobre mis orígenes, y voy a ir a un sitio donde aprenderé a ser yo mismo. Le prometo que volveré pronto y les contaré la verdad. Por ahora no puedo decirles nada o estaría en serio peligro._**

**_Por favor, retransmítale este mensaje a los demás (ya sabe: Hocicos, los Weasley y Dumbledore) y deshágase de este pergamino (por lo subrayado antes)._**

****

**_Profesor, quería pedirle un último favor. ¿Podría cuidar de Hedwig en mi ausencia? No puede venir conmigo, y estoy seguro de que estará bien con usted. _**

****

**_Muchas gracias por todo, hasta pronto._**

****

**_Harry Potter_**

Mientras leía, Harry y Alasse montaron a Ráfaga para irse. Alasse le sonrió ante lo mencionado de ella, y Harry echó un último vistazo a Remus y a Hedwig, que miraba hacia donde estaban con una gran tristeza.

Remus se dio cuenta de ese detalle y también miró hacia los chicos. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Voy a cuidar de Hedwig tan bien como pueda- dijo alzando la voz con la esperanza de que Harry le pudiera oír.

Harry no pudo evitar decir un leve "gracias" que estaba seguro que Remus pudo oír, porque su sonrisa se acentuó. Secándose las lágrimas con la manga, se cogió a Alasse para iniciar el viaje hacia su auténtico hogar, hacia una nueva tierra desconocida y llena de sorpresas.

NdA:

_Uolaaaa!! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, al fin!! SORRY, con el trabajo casi no tengo tiempo d hacer nada… -- Además está el tema d la universidad… no estoy admitida TTTT Aunke estoy 5ª en la lista… sólo pq soy d Andorra me han dejado más d lado (es verdad he hablado con el profe d anatomía veterinaria y cuando me enteré… .!!)_

_Bueno… aparte d la depresión post-no-admisión… ¬¬U Deciros q sólo espero q os haya gustado lo q habéis leído… ¡hacédmelo saber q así escribo con más ganas!!! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Misterio (gracias a ti me he dado cuenta d q no había puesto comentario al final xDDD) no creo q tarde tanto en subir otro capítulo, llevo 2 días embalada!! O Espero q la racha me dure unos días más y tendréis el capítulo siguiente bien prontito ._

_Bueno hoy mejor no os entretengo más, sólo quería pediros perdón x el retraso :P y gracias x la_ _ comprensión._

_Hasta pronto!!!_

_Kina ---_

_PD: para q no estéis enfadados conmigo: NOTICIA BOMBA!!! Fui, Aure y Alasse  están DIBUJADOS!!! Ahora mismo no los tengo colgados… voy a ver si los pongo ahora!! Aunke no están pintados, la Silver no tiene tiempo -- Lástima, seguro q le quedarán preciosos…_

_ Aviso, Fui y Aure son idénticos salvo los colores, así q sólo he dibujado un dragón… para q hacer una copia?? XDD Oh, adoro este dragón… me ha quedado olé! lo tengo d fondo d pantalla y todo :P_

_PD2: DONDE TENGO LA CABEZA??!!!! LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! XDDD Aunke no son muchos… joooo sed buenos y dejad más porfa!! Aunke la suerte es q los q tengo esta vez son d gente "nueva" nn_

**Tomoe:** gracias Tomi nn Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, d verdad… se te veía algo desesperadilla U d verdad q lo siento

**Lord of the dark:** U suelo ser experta en desaparecer últimamente XD En serio te gustó esa parte? Se ven muy monos :P Gracias, el trabajo me gusta mucho, hay muy buen ambiente y compañeros geniales… aunke termino muerta!! x.x' no me puedo sentar ni un minuto en 4 horas seguidas mañana y 4 horas más tarde!! .! mis pies… TTTT XD Gracias a ti x escribir!! Un beso!!

**Nunu:** jajaja no tendrás q esperar más!! Ahora mismo estoy subiendo a Aure y Fui precisamente Gracias!! Adiosín, cariño, un besote.

**Lourdes Ariki:** me alegra q te haya gustado igualmente… XDD bueno, eso queda claro en este capi, así q ya no hace falta q te responda - Thanks!! Bueno chica, me encanta q me dejes reviews Hasta pronto, un kiss

**Nelly Esp:** XDD bueno preguntar es bueno :P Y respondiendo a tus preguntas: sí, sí, sí x desgracia ¬¬, shi, emmm… un se XD, No!! :D nada d nada :P Siento mucho haber tardado, d verdad. Ojalá los dibujos te consuelen ;) Pero advierto q Léithen ES MIO!!! :D

**Elizabeth Potter:** no me digas!!! XDD no me había dado cuenta… (silbido) O.o PQ NO?? Acaso te cae mal?? Ô.o

**Mirlaurë: **nn me alegra mucho q te guste. En serio te parece buena idea? (Kina emocionada) Te quiero!! XDD Saludos a ti tb, Mirlaurë (bonito nombre significa algo??), espero volver a verte próximamente.

**Jean:** pues cuando vaya a Hogwarts, lógico XDD Aunque tendrás q esperar unos cuantos capis más… bastantes más!! Hasta el final prácticamente!!! XDDDD Gracias, un kiss y hasta pronto Jean.

**Varie de Fanel:** hola Varire!! Me alegra mucho q opines eso… un saludo a ti tb y hasta pronto!!

**Liliannemoon:** :P sorry x la tardanza! Entendido voy a ver si estás x el msn y te aviso!! ;)

**Sacralo: **gracias pero son pocos comparados con la historia d mi amiga Silverstar TTTT pero no me puedo quejar… es la 1ª vez q tengo tantos reviews en un fic!!! Gracias x contribuir y felicidades x ser el nº 60 XD Gracias, un kiss y hasta pronto!! Y respondiendo al review q me acabas d enviar, me alegra mucho q este capi tb te haya gustado

_Ala ya toy… gracias a los q me han escrito x 1ª vez, espero veros d ahora en adelante :P_

_Os comunico q he podido subir los dibujos, aquí tenéis las direcciones (recordad poner las www y juntar el 7. com):_

Alasse: side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=304289

Aure / Fui: side7. com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Display.pl?act=image&iid=304290


	6. Nuevo elemento

Cap. 5: nuevo elemento 

No lo parecía pero Ráfaga, además de ser increíblemente veloz, era muy silencioso. Sus pasos no se oían, parecía que se deslizaba como el mismo viento. Ni siquiera lo tres magos adultos lograron oír nada. No notaron más que una ráfaga de viento cuando el caballo empezó a trotar.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo llamé Ráfaga?- preguntó Alasse en cuanto Léithen le comentó sobre el caballo.

- ¿Y todos los caballos que criáis son tan silenciosos?

- Sólo los que están bien entrenados.

Ambos hablaban en un tono bastante flojo que un humano, con el viento silbándole a los oídos, hubiera necesitado gritar bastante.

Siguieron cabalgando en silencio unos minutos más. Léithen, que no estaba nada acostumbrado a ir a caballo, se agarraba a Alasse tanto como le era posible. También tenía que ir con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del viento. Era como ir en escoba, pero ahora que ya no llevaba gafas le parecía más incómodo.

Alasse le había dado a Léithen unas orejeras cuando montaron para que se protegiera del viento puesto que, al no estar acostumbrado, las orejas le hubieran dolido con facilidad.

- Por cierto- dijo Léithen al cabo de un rato.

- Dime- Alasse no apartó la vista del frente.

- No creía que la magia de los magos pudiera romper la tuya.

- Poca cosa puede hacer- dijo ella con una sonrisita- Pero les di algo de ventaja… además, quería ver quienes eran. Los conocías, ¿verdad?

- El hombre que nos miró con el ojo mágico se llama Moody, y fue nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el curso pasado… bueno, en realidad no fue él, un impostor se hizo pasar por él… ya te lo contaré… el otro hombre a quién le di a Hedwig es Remus Lupin. También fue profesor de Defensa hace 2 años…

- ¿Has dicho Remus Lupin? De qué me suena…- hizo una mueca- ¡Claro, ya me acuerdo! Era amigo de tu padre, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿pero…?

- Mi madre me lo contó.

- Oye, tu madre sabe muchas cosas- dijo medio en broma.

- Era el diario de tu padre- rió Alasse- Oye, ¿por qué no me cuentas tu vida? Estoy segura de que es muy interesante…

- Como para escribir una saga de libros (qué gran verdad). ¿Tendremos tiempo?

- Tenemos que cabalgar unos 2 días… sería poco más de uno, pero Ráfaga ya ha hecho el viaje de ida y no ha descansado más que un par de horas.

- Entiendo. Así pues, ¿por dónde empiezo?

- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas qué paso contigo cuando te quedaste… sin padres?

- ¿Desde ahí?

- Es que verás, yo tengo la parte del antes de esa noche.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces deberías empezar tú.

- Ok- carraspeó- Ese día, tu padre vino contigo a Valya. No creo que te acuerdes, yo tampoco, pero fue cuando nos conocimos.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí- sonrió mirando un poco hacia atrás- Tu abuelo quería convencerlo de que se quedara con él y no se fuera con los humanos ahora que su vida corría peligro. Pero él no quiso abandonarlos en esos momentos, así que volvió contigo en brazos. Esa noche fuisteis atacados por Voldemort… cuando llegaron los guardias, los amigos de tu padre se lo llevaban junto a tu madre… tú habías desaparecido, y lo único que encontraron fueron tu sarkuile con la de tu padre…

- ¿Qué forma tenía la suya?

- La cara de un ciervo de color azul marino.

- Un ciervo…- Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- Si quieres, cuando lleguemos, te la enseñaré. Tu abuelo aún la guarda- por el rabillo del ojo vio como los ojos del chico se iluminaban- Como decía, sólo encontraron las sarkuiles y los dragones de tu padre…- Harry se sorprendió- de los 5, sólo quedaban 3.

- ¿Cuáles?- incluso Ráfaga notó la emoción en la voz de Harry.

- El primero es Litse, un dragón de tierra. Luego están Aire y Alda, el agua y el bosque.

- ¿El agua? ¿Aire es cómo Nén?

- Exacto. Bueno, no físicamente: no hay 2 dragones iguales de una generación a otra. De hecho, Aire y Nén son bastante diferentes- rió.

- ¿Podré verlos?

- Claro- Alasse sonrió, Harry parecía un niño pequeño- Ahora, ¿me contarás lo que sigue?

- Vale- aunque la idea de contar su vida no le era muy agradable- Esa noche, cuando Voldemort quiso matarme, el hechizo rebotó en mí, haciéndome la cicatriz en forma de rayo…

Pasaron una larga etapa del viaje con la historia de Harry, que no era corta ni mucho menos.

De hecho, tuvieron que hacer una pausa en el 2º año escolar del chico. Se metieron en un pequeño bosque, desmontaron a Ráfaga y le sacaron las riendas y la silla. Alasse llevaba consigo una pequeña tienda de campaña que montó en un momento mientras Léithen recogía un poco de leña para hacer una fogata. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de dormir, pero se avecinaba una tormenta y tenían que refugiarse. Porque ya se sabe que las tormentas de verano son de las más traicioneras.

Se alzó un viento no muy fuerte pero frío, lo que obligó a Alasse a formar un pequeño escudo alrededor de ellos y el caballo. Harry miró la leña apiñada y su propia varita, que había sacado de su pantalón.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Alasse sentándose delante de él y la leña.

- Estaba pensando… ¿qué haré ahora con Hogwarts?

- No te preocupes por eso ahora- agitó la mano, sacándole importancia- Lo más importante es que vengas a Valya.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… porque tienes a tu abuelo, y porque eres muy importante.

- ¿Importante?- levantó una ceja.

- Lo verás cuando lleguemos- le guiñó un ojo.

Harry soltó un soplido de disgusto. No le gustaba que le escondieran cosas, y se notaba que Alasse aún le guardaba secretos. Era igual que Ron y Hermione… ¡Cómo odiaba eso!

En unas horas había tenido que abandonar todo lo que conocía para ir a ese sitio, sólo porque era un thiorél y tenía que ir… llevaba todo el viaje diciéndole sólo eso… ¡No le daba más explicaciones, y encima le ocultaba cosas!

Se sentía frustrado y como un tonto por haberse ido tan deprisa sin haber pensado un poco en lo que le había contado. Ahora se daba cuenta. Se sentó de mala gana (estaba arrodillado), molesto por su estupidez.

- ¡Auch!

Como si le hubiera picado una avispa, se puso de lado y busco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alasse.

Harry no dijo nada y logró sacar lo que le había pinchado: el palito azulado con el que había jugado con Nén.

- Ah, es esta cosa…- dijo con desgana, echándole un vistazo- No tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido, pero no sé porqué no quiero tirarlo.

- ¡Yo sé lo que es!- exclamó Alasse muy contenta- Es un _samna_, un juguete- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Un juguete?- Harry lo miró aún más sorprendido.

- Ya verás, déjamelo.

Alasse se puso al lado de Harry y cogió el samna.

- A ver si me acuerdo de cómo iban…

Le dio unas palmaditas y lo movió a un lado. El samna se convirtió en una libélula de juguete de color azul que, como si fuera de verdad, voló alrededor de Alasse durante unos segundos. Harry se sorprendió ante el cambio, pero en cuanto vio que la libélula volaba, empezó a aplaudir con una gran sonrisa, casi maravillado. Alasse se rió y en cuanto la libélula se posó en el suelo, convertida de nuevo en el samna, la cogió y se la ofreció a Harry (menudo _dejà vu_ más bestia :P).

- ¿No te suena la escena que acabamos de hacer?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- _Dejà vu_- rió Alasse- Acabo de acordarme de cuando te lo enseñé… por primera vez.

- Yo también. ¿Cómo es posible?

- Nuestra memoria es muy fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa picarona- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

Alasse le enseñó a Harry cómo usar el samna. No parecía muy difícil, pero tardó 5 intentos antes de lograrlo. Se sintió muy feliz al ver volar la libélula, hasta se le notaba una pizca de orgullo.

- ¿De dónde lo saqué?- preguntó Harry recogiendo el samna.

- Te lo di yo- dijo Alasse sacando la punta de la lengua- Mira, tú me diste esto a cambio.

Le mostró una pulsera que parecía hecha de raíces verde marronosas. Estaban trenzadas entre sí y terminaban rodeando una chapa roja. La pulsera tenía un aspecto como de reloj con la chapa en medio.

Harry se echó a reír con todas sus ganas al ver la chapa roja DE BOTELLA.

- ¿En serio te di eso?- logró decir entre risas.

Alasse no le contestó. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, obviamente enfadada. Al oírle decir eso su gesto se acentuó y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry parando de reír- ¿Qué he hecho?

- Eres un insensato- contestó fríamente.

- ¿Qué?- se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Cómo puedes reírte de un regalo que tú mismo has hecho?- dijo con tono indiferente.

- Pero…- medio rió- es que… es que eso es…- intentaba disimular la risa como podía- es una tontería.

- ¿Una tontería?- Alasse lo encaró- ¿Una tontería dices? ¡No es ninguna tontería! ¡Eres un estúpido!- le gritó metiéndose en la tienda de acampar y cerrándola.

Harry no comprendía porqué se había enfadado tanto. Si no había dicho nada que pudiera herirla, ¿o sí?

Se acercó cautelosamente a la tienda, quedando a la distancia de un metro, por prudencia.

- ¿Alasse?-preguntó casi con un hilo de voz, incorporándose hacia la tienda.

- Qué quieres- dijo amenazante, haciendo que el chico se apartara de golpe.

- ¿Por… por qué te has enfadado?- silencio- ¿Alasse?

- ¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco?

Harry se apartó y se sentó junto a la inexistente fogata, cruzando las piernas al estilo indio. Se puso a reflexionar.

Se sentía incómodo y algo enfadado consigo mismo. Sólo conocía a Alasse desde hacía unas horas y ya se habían peleado. Lo peor era que se sentía como si se hubiera peleado con alguien muy cercano a él, como Sirius, por ejemplo.

Miró atentamente la leña. Algo le carcomía por dentro y sentía que tenía que sacárselo d encima. Se concentró en los troncos, pensando en que se sentiría mejor después de quemarlos, queriendo descargar su furia en ellos.

De repente volvió a sentir esa sensación rara en el estómago que sintió antes de que Nén apareciera. Vio que una bola de fuego estallaba en la leña y ésta ardió en el acto, carbonizándose en un segundo.

- ¿Qué… Qué… Qué ha sido eso?- se preguntó sorprendido.

Miró alrededor buscando el origen del fuego, pero sólo vio a Ráfaga, que lo miraba con la cabeza de lado, y a Nén y Aure que asomaban las cabezas de la bolsa de provisiones.

Un ligero peso se posó en su rodilla, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que casi le de un manotazo a lo que había en ella. En cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar echarse un poco para atrás de la sorpresa.

Había un nuevo dragón. Tenía un aspecto majestuoso y elegante, serio e imponente. Su mirada era de lo más profunda, daba hasta un poco de miedo.

Era de un negro muy profundo, como el petróleo, pero a su vez con un brillo vítreo. Tenía la barriga y parte del cuello de color amarillo anaranjado que parecía cobre. Poseía un par de cuernos gris plateados casi planos, con una suave forma se S, y las puntas hacia arriba. Encima de los ojos llevaba una especie de antenas plateadas con la misma forma de S, que más bien parecían 2 cuernos más.

Sus ojos eran muy serios y penetrantes. De pupila recta, eran de color rojo fuego. El iris, amarillo intenso, se mezclaba como si fuera lava.

Pero lo más destacable era que el dragón estaba lleno de fuego. En las patas tenía unas llamas que iban de los codos hasta las muñecas. Por los lados de la cara y desde la base del cuello, recorriéndole la espalda, tenía unas intensas llamas que llegaban hasta la punta de la cola, que parecía quemarse en una gran ascua. Visto así, la cola parecía un trozo de mecha. Y las alas estaban hechas de fuego en lugar de tener la típica membrana que le juntase los dedos.

Harry se había quedado de piedra mirándolo. Lo primero que pensó fue preguntarse de dónde salía, aunque al momento pensó que podía haberlo creado. No se atrevía a tocarlo, primero porque era muy imponente pese a su pequeño tamaño, y segundo por miedo a quemarse.

Eso no pareció importarle a Nén, que había volado hasta ellos. Se posó al lado del dragón negro y ambos se miraron. Nén empezó a silbar, como hablando, y el dragón parecía responderle emitiendo una especie de gruñido siseante.

A Harry le hizo gracia verlos. Ambos eran elementos opuestos y el de fuego era (aún teniendo la misma talla) más grande y alto que Nén. Y aún así parecía que "conversaban" sin preocupación alguna, como quien acaba de conocer a un amigo.

Al cabo de poco, ambos dragones dejaron de "hablar" y miraron a Harry. El dragón de fuego inclinó la cabeza ante el chico, haciendo una especie de reverencia. Harry tragó saliva e hizo lo mismo. Vaya, sí que era elegante…

- Un placer conocerte- dijo divertido ante tanta elegancia- Em… - recordó los "piques" de Nén- ¿señor?- el dragón negó con la cabeza- ¿Señora?- empezó a afirmar, pero rápidamente negó con fuerza, haciendo que Harry se riera- Entonces… ¿señorita?

La dragona batió las alas un par de veces antes de cerrarlas mientras afirmaba con la cabeza de forma efusiva y se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras dando un saltito. Harry echó una leve risotada y vio que la dragona bajaba la cabeza de forma plana. A Harry ya se le había pasado el miedo y se sintió con ánimos de acariciarla.

Su piel tenía un tacto muy liso y suave, como cristalino, aunque a contrapiel se podían notar las diminutas escamas. Accidentalmente, cuando levantaba la mano, tocó el fuego de las alas, pero no se quemó. Sorprendido, se atrevió a volver a tocarlo.

- Waw…

Recorrió la hilera de llamas desde el cuelo hasta la cola y jugueteó con el ascua de ésta. Era una sensación agradable, como si unas lenguas diminutas acariciaran sus dedos. Mientras fregaba la barbilla de la dragona, que había erguido la cabeza con esa intención, le vino a la cabeza otra palabra que no conocía.

- Nár…- la dragona emitió un rugido siseante y batió las alas- Sí. Nár, la dragona del fuego.

Volvió a acariciar a Nár y dejó que se subiera en su mano, descubriendo que su pequeño cuerpo desprendía calor. Se la acercó para observar el fuego que la rodeaba. Era muy relajante y dejó de pensar durante unos momentos, absorto en las formas y los tonos de colores que adquiría el fuego.

Hasta que le vino en la mente que Alasse seguía enfadada con él.

Miró a la tienda, que seguía cerrada. Se volvió a preguntar porqué se había enfadado con él de esa forma, si sólo se había reído al ver la chapa.

En ese momento recordó algo de su niñez que creía haber olvidado: un peluche en forma de perrito negro que su tío tiró cuando tenía 8 años. Recordó que nunca se había enfadado tanto como aquel día: lloró, gritó, insultó, pegó a su primo e incluso llegó a darle una patada y varios arañazos a su tío. También se acordó de que a su tío le crecieron unos granos rojos y enormes en la cara, de tal manera que con ellos se podía leer "malo".

Se había enfadado tanto porque había querido mucho a ese juguete, era suyo desde que tenía memoria y había sido su única compañía en la alacena y su único amigo en la casa. Lo quería muchísimo porque era un recuerdo de sus padres.

Entonces comprendió a Alasse. Esa chapa la tenía desde que era un bebé, la conservaba desde entonces, y él se había reído. Se dio una colleja a sí mismo por haber sido un insensible antes de levantarse y acercarse a la tienda.

- Alasse.

- ¿Sí?- respondió ella con un tono más tranquilo que antes.

- Lo siento- dijo sinceramente- Esa chapa es algo que tienes desde hace mucho tiempo. No debí reírme, perdona.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que Alasse decidiera abrir la tienda de campaña. Tenía la cabeza un poco agachada y cara de arrepentimiento.

- Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón. Siempre me pongo hecha una furia cuando dicen algo de la chapa… soy un pelín susceptible- dijo quiñando un ojo y sacando la punta de la lengua- Pero es que es el único recuerdo tuyo que había hasta ahora.

- Entonces… ¿quedamos en paz?- sugirió Léithen algo avergonzado ante lo oído.

- Claro- le sonrió.

- Por cierto… ¿Nár significa algo?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Nár?- Alasse parpadeó- sí, "fuego". ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… verás…- cogió a la dragona, que había dejado detrás suyo, y se la mostró.

- ¡¡WAW!!- exclamó sorprendida- ¡Es precioso!

- Más bien sería "preciosa"- ambos se echaron a reír.

- Lo siento- le dijo a la dragona antes de cogerla en sus manos- Qué bonita… ¡waw, es realmente maravillosa!- dijo acariciándola.

- ¿Te has fijado que el fuego no quema?

- Es verdad- tocó las alas- Felicidades, ya es tu 2º elemento- sonrió.

- Sí, gracias.

- Tienes 2 dragones preciosos- dijo mirando a Nár mientras le acariciaba la barbilla- Personalmente son de los más bonitos que he visto.

- Gracias de su parte- respondió Léithen en broma.

En ese momento el estómago del chico quiso hacer acto de presencia después de 4 días vacío, lo que provocó la risa de ambos.

- Me parece que hay hambre- dijo Léithen.

- Tengo provisiones en la bolsa- Alasse se levantó y la cogió de la silla de Ráfaga- No es gran cosa, pero cuando lleguemos a Valya otro gallo cantará. Por cierto, me tienes que seguir contando. ¿Qué pasó después de encontrar al chico petrificado con la cámara?

Entraron en la tienda junto los 4 dragones y, mientras comían, Léithen iba contando el final de su 2º curso. Alasse lo escuchaba completamente embobada, absorta en cada palabra.

Empezó a llover con fuerza y de vez en cuando caía algún que otro rayo que iluminaba la tienda, para seguir con un fuerte pero lejano trueno. Ignorando la lluvia, que no tocaba la tienda gracias al escudo de Alasse, se tumbaron boca arriba y Léithen siguió explicando su historia. Contó todo el 3r curso de un tirón, ambos emocionados con la aparición de Remus y Sirius, hasta que Alasse se dio cuenta de que Léithen se había callado de golpe.

Al mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido. Estaba de lado hacia ella, el pelo le caía sobre la cara y tenía una sonrisa tranquila, dándole el aspecto de un niño muy tierno. Nén, el dragón de agua, estaba dormido en su hombro, y Nár estaba acurrucada apoyada en su estómago.

Cariñosamente, le apartó un mechón de la cara y lo observó. Le invadió una gran ternura. ¿Cómo podía alguien imaginar que ese chico tan tierno había pasado por tantas cosas?

- Buenas noches, mi _haryon_.

NdA:

_Holaaaaaaaaaas! Esto… sí, lo reconozco, terminé este capi poco dps d poner el anterior… el problema ha sido encontrar un rato para subirlo ¬¬U He trabajado como una loca! Alguien ha hecho alguna vez d 9 a 10 horas diarias?? Servidora TODO agosto… ¬.¬# (como odio los sitios q dpndn tanto del turismo!! . )… bueno ahora ya estamos a septiembre… y ya está todo arreglado! ME VOY A ESTUDIAR VETERINARIA EN ZARAGOZA!!! (se me va a reconocer con tanto dragón en la carpeta XD) n.n x fin!! X eso había tardado tanto este mes en entrar x aquí :P _

_Total: q he estado mu liada últimamente XD xo ahora ya está, mi corazón vuelve a latir en su sitio y los capis vuelven a estar en marcha P Espero q Nár os guste, la pobre Silver casi se muere con el fuego (y yo casi me achicharro con la revisión previa XDD). Como siempre, los links d los dibujos están abajo del todo y hay q ponerles las www._

**Misterio:** hola te contesto otra vez!! XD Sorry x no actualizar antes, problemas horáricos P

**Sacralo:** gracias!! Bueno, no he tenido un verano lo q se dice tranquilito, así q no he podido actualizar antes (sorry!) Venga un beso y hasta pronto!

**Nunu:** no, este no lo abandono al menos q me ocurra algo serio XD sí ya me di cuenta (no son alucinaciones tuyas) y me costó 1 hora y media arreglarlo… ¬¬U este Ff es un asco -- Gracias pero a mi no me eches la indirecta!! XDD q yo NO LOS PINTO, lo "hacía" la Silver (indirecta pa ella :P). Un beso pa ti tb!! Hasta pronto guap ;)

**Mirug:** asias Muchas gracias!! D Sí, lo vi y me costó hora y media cambiarlo --U Gracias tb x lo d dibujar XDDDD no te pikes mujer!! O no verás más dragones como Nár ;P Jajaja sí, pobre Remusis… él y Sirius lo pasarán mal "sin" Harry Cuídate tu tb, muchos besos!!

**Maldrake:** jijiji vaya me alegra q lo encuentres curioso e interesante pero… ayayay… tendrás q tomar valerianas con mi fic pq siempre me voy atrasando --UU aunke gracias x entenderme ;) gracias x lo d los dibujos!! O.o te gusta el prólogo??!! XDDD a mi no me gustaba como kedaba xo visto el éxito lo dejo tal y como está ) Bueno Maldrake me alegra haberte "conocido" un poco, un besito.

**Moony-chan:** muchas gracias spero verte pronto ;)

**GaRry:** muchas gracias! Un beso.

**Gerardo:** ya he actualizado D lo hago cuando puedo --U siempre me salen cosas q hacer XD Venga, hasta pronto.

**Tomoe:** Tomi!! Q bien verte d nuevo! D Lo sientooo… -- El d Una Familia?? Pues… ··UU sí, algún día :P Pero antes quiero aprovechar la racha que llevo con éste (ya q no me he quedado bloqueada todavía ;P). Gracias!! B Sip, la verdad es q es un poco triste, pero a la vez bonito verdad? Venga hasta pronto, un beso.

**Nelly Esp:** con el tío y el abuelo d Harry?? Tranki, ya reaparecen en el capi siguiente :P Uy, para Hogwarts aún keda rato XDD Sí, la verdad es q suele ser peligroso jiji… pero no creo q d momento pase nada pq sino no concuerda con lo q tengo previsto (para disgusto d muchos XD). Nos vemos!

**KoGaZe:** muchas gracias!! ;) espero verte pronto!

**Meriet:** XDDD sí, lo saqué d mi mente pero aún no sé cómo lo hice XD Fue inspiración dps d dibujar los 4 dragones de los elementos (al q luego se le sumó el d bosque) y estar leyendo la saga d nuevo P Lo típico: empiezas con la idea, piensas primero el final antes q el principio XD y poco a poco… se ilumina el foco XDD aunke el fic d Khari tb me inspiró en cierto modo… lástima q no lo tenga publicado te gustaría mucho!! Aquí tienes los datos del libro:

Luis González Baixauli

**La Lengua de los Elfos **

Tengwesta Kwenyava

Una gramática para el quenya de JRR Tolkien

D ediciones Minotauro. Es un libro pequeño y d tapas oscuras con verde y unas letras en élfico que parecen muy antiguas. Espero q lo encuentres, un beso y hasta pronto.

**Gaby:** XDD gracias!! Hago lo q puedo, pero uno nunca sabe q puede surgir :P Me alegra q te guste, un besito.

**Miho Sakura Kaiba:** El hermano d James sigue en pie (se llama Throén y está vivito y coleante), lo q pasa es q Alasse es una despistada XDDD y como no le cae muy bien no se lo dijo a Harry P

**Nuriko Sakuma:** gracias, hasta pronto )

**Jean:** gracias!! P un besote y hasta pronto!

_Bien, creo q ya está… ¿hay apartado d diccionario hoy? No lo he mirao XD Ah, pozí P_

Samna - poste de madera (pa qué matarse?? xD)

Nár - obviamente fuego :P

Haryon - eso en el próximo capítulo D

_Ahora sí, un besote a todos y hasta el próximo capi o este no lo subiré nunca!!!_

_Kina-san - --_

Nár normal - ?actimage&iid296478

Nár pintada - ?actimage&iid296480


	7. El príncipe de Valya

Cap. 6: el príncipe de Valya 

Por suerte, el día siguiente amaneció soleado y ambos thioréls pudieron seguir con su camino hacia Valya. Empezaron a cabalgar con el amanecer e iban parando cada 2 horas más o menos, puesto que Léithen, al no estar acostumbrado a ir a caballo, le dolía la espalda y las piernas. Alasse pensó que ese hecho los retrasaría medio día más, pero para su sorpresa, Léithen cada vez aguantaba mejor.

Finalmente, tardaron 2 días y medio en llegar a su destino. Pasaron por muchas montañas verdes y aún salvajes hasta que, esa tarde, Alasse le anunció que ya habían llegado al bosque Valya. Léithen se emocionó y miró el bosque que empezaba delante suyo, pero en seguida apareció una mueca de disgusto en su cara: era un bosque muy tenebroso y oscuro, más incluso que el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts, con los árboles negruzcos y retorcidos, sin hojas. A su derecha había un viejo cartel torcido, lleno de moho, en que se podía leer: "bosque peligroso, prohibido el paso".

Nén, que iba en su hombro, escondió la cabeza dentro de la camiseta. Nár era más valiente, pero no pudo evitar encogerse un poco y apretar las garras en el otro hombro de Léithen.

- Te… tenemos que entrar… ¿ahí?- preguntó con miedo.

- No te preocupes- respondió Alasse con toda tranquilidad- Es sólo un espejismo para que no entre ningún humano- Ráfaga reprendió el paso- Aún así los hay que quieren hacerse los valientes y entran en el bosque… pero ellos siguen viéndolo igual de oscuro y tenebroso.

En ese momento entraron en el bosque y la visión cambió. Ahora los árboles eran altísimos, erguidos y llenos de verde. Muchos de ellos tenían un tronco tan ancho que haría falta 5 personas para rodearlo, y los había que estaban rodeados de plantas trepadoras, dándoles un toque muy bello y salvaje. El sol pasaba entre las hojas y los iluminaba, y había todo tipo de plantas muy raras y bonitas con unos colores muy vivos.

- Hay guardias de los nuestros vigilando por si los humanos se adentran más de 100 metros en el bosque- explicó Alasse- Cuando los ven, sólo divisan la criatura que más miedo les da y eso les hace dar media vuelta. Pero si no consiguen salir, los guardias los duermen y los sacan antes de que encuentren alguna otra criatura mágica.

Léithen y sus dragones iban mirando de un lado a otro con la boca abierta ante tanta belleza salvaje. Nunca había visto ningún sitio tan hermoso como ese.

Alasse le había contado que el bosque Valya era uno de los más antiguos y mágicos que existían en el mundo, pero se había quedado corta. Casi no había palabras para describirlo. Era un bosque con una gran belleza, verdor y diversidad de flora y fauna mágicas, de criaturas que sólo podían entrar en el bosque si necesitaban de su protección. Y eran protegidos por los thioréls, los primeros habitantes de ese bosque que habían cuidado desde sus raíces y lo habían convertido en lo que era ahora, y al que denominaron Bosque Valya, bosque con poder divino.

En el bosque Valya los thioréls habían encontrado la protección que necesitaban y vivían con tranquilidad y en perfecta armonía con las otras criaturas. Ellos protegían su hogar y sus habitantes, y la paz en el bosque rara vez era alterada. De esa manera, habían logrado vivir lejos de la Comunidad Mágica, y su existencia sólo se veía conocida por las demás criaturas que compartían su hogar.

Entre los árboles, Léithen divisó muchas criaturas extrañas que sólo había visto en libros, como un grupo de mokes (unos lagartos verde plateado de 25 cm de largo) encima de unas rocas; una pareja de jobberknolls (un pájaro menudo de color azul moteado) haciendo un nido, y también vio unos pájaros de cuerpo redondo, con pico delgado y muy largo y los ojos de color rubí, que los miraban posados encima de una rama mientras comían unos frutos.

- ¡Ahí va! ¡Son snidgets!- exclamó al verlos.

- Exacto- dijo Alasse.

- Nunca los había visto… son muy bonitos. ¿Sabías que los magos utilizaban a los snidgets para jugar al quidditch y que luego los sustituyeron por la snitch dorada?

- Ajá- Alasse sonrió- Mi madre me contó que tu padre también era un experto en ese juego, al igual que tú.

- Hombre… lo que se dice experto… yo sólo tengo suerte- dijo algo avergonzado.

A unos pocos metros del árbol de los snidgets ambos jóvenes divisaron una manada de unicornios que corrían entre los árboles. Todos ellos brillaban como la más pura plata bajo la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, y los potros, al ser dorados, parecían meros reflejos de sol.

Un poco más adentro encontraron una familia de leprechauns (una especie de hada muy inteligente y de color verde) que hacían ropa con unas hojas de color naranja.

- Buenos días- les saludó Alasse deteniendo a Ráfaga.

- Buenos días- contestaron los leprechauns adultos.

- ¡Hola!- saludaron las dos crías.

- ¿A quién lleváis señorita Alasse?- preguntó una de las crías.

- Al nieto del _ingaran_ Léowen, el _haryon_ Léithen.

La familia entera dio un grito y de un salto se pusieron de pie, acercándose a ellos con la vista fija en Léithen.

- Es un gran honor conoceros, señor- dijo uno de los leprechauns adulto, que era el padre de familia.

- Esto…- se sorprendió al ver que le hacían una reverencia con una rodilla en el suelo- I… igualmente- los 4 leprechauns dieron unos grititos agudos y nerviosos y el joven thiorél miró nerviosamente a Alasse sin saber qué hacer, mientras ella se reía disimuladamente.

- Si nos disculpáis, el joven Léithen acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y aún no ha visto su país. Además, necesita descansar.

- Claro, señorita. Esperamos volver a veros pronto a ambos- dijo el leprechaun con una leve reverencia.

- Por supuesto- Alasse cabeceó levemente y Léithen la imitó ante de que reprendiera la marcha- Hasta pronto.

Siguieron su camino mientras los leprechauns reiniciaban su actividad, pero esta vez hablando entre ellos de forma muy nerviosa y agitada.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Léithen- ¿Por qué se pusieron tan nerviosos?- Alasse sólo se reía disimuladamente- Alasse… ¡no te rías!- pero ella se rió un poco más fuerte- ¿Qué es eso de "hareon" como me has llamado?- ella se echó a reír con ganas- ¡Alasse!- se quejó.

- Es _haryon_, tonto- le explicó después de dejar de reír.

- ¿Y qué es haryon?

- Bueno… verás… ¿recuerdas que te dije que tu familia mantiene el equilibrio fundamental de la Tierra con los 5 elementos, y que sin ellos, no habría vida?

- Sí.

- Pues como son los más importantes, de forma natural recayó sobre ellos la responsabilidad de gobernar Valya.

Mientras explicaba la última frase divisaron, por fin, Valya. Era una gran ciudad construida en perfecta armonía con el bosque, donde las casas, sencillas y de colores pálidos pero muy diversos, parecían formar parte de los mismos árboles. Las había de todas las formas y colores posibles, pero todas parecían haberse hecho, por decirlo de alguna manera, tímidamente, como queriendo pasar disimuladas en medio de tanta belleza salvaje. Hogares y bosque estaban en una perfecta simbiosis que en ningún otro lugar del mundo se había conseguido. Ni siquiera sus primos más directos, los elfos, famosos precisamente por su equilibrio con la naturaleza, habían logrado esa perfección.

En medio de toda esa belleza, destacaba un gran palacio, aunque a la vez sencillo sin muchas formas, hecho con piedra de Caliza Capri.

Léithen estaba embobado observando la ciudad, pero ante lo oído miró a Alasse como si le estuviera gastando una broma.

- ¿Qué pretendes decir?

- Léithen…- Alasse lo miró- Tú eres el príncipe heredero de Valya.

El pobre muchacho se quedó en shock por varios instantes, hasta que al final su cerebro logró reaccionar y las neuronas hicieron conexión, provocando la respuesta al estímulo.

- ¡¿Estás LOCA?! ¡¡¡¿Cómo voy a ser YO un PRÍNCIPE?!!!- gritó exasperado- Ya. Se acabó- Alasse lo miró perpleja- Me vuelvo ahora mismo- hizo ademán de bajarse- No sé qué hago aquí con una chiflada…

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?- Alasse paró a Ráfaga y lo agarró justo a tiempo para que no se bajara.

- Suéltame.

- Hasta ahora te has tomado muy bien todo lo que te he contado… habías reaccionado con sangre fría… ¡no empieces ahora a hacer el tonto!- dijo mientras forcejeaban.

- ¿Qué no empiece qué? ¡Pero si me estás diciendo que soy un príncipe ¿como quieres que actúe con sangre fría?! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

- ¡Estate quieto ya!

Aure y Fui salieron de la bolsa de las provisiones y se posaron en el suelo a un metro de donde estaban ellos encima de Ráfaga, uno a cada lado. Empezaron a crecer, y en un momento habían dejado de ser prácticamente tan grandes como una lagartija a tener 2 metros de altura.

En cuanto Léithen (que casi se había bajado del caballo) los vio acercarse por los lados, le faltó tiempo para volver a subirse y agarrarse a Alasse con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Pero qué les ha pasado?- preguntó asustado.

- ¿Ya no te escaparás?- preguntó Alasse con el ceño fruncido y Léithen negó con la cabeza- No les pasa nada, sólo es uno de los tamaños que pueden alcanzar los dragones.

- Ahora dan miedo- dijo como si fuera un chiquillo asustado, poniendo la ropa de Alasse por delante de su rostro.

- ¿Sí?- dijo pícaramente- Pues entonces será mejor que vayan detrás nuestro para que no intentes escaparte otra vez- dicho y hecho, se pusieron uno a cada lado del caballo, un poco hacia atrás.

- Oye, eso es llevarse a alguien por la fuerza- dijo con una mueca de enfado.

- Lo sé, pero ahora que ya estás aquí no voy a dejar que des media vuelta- lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa- Príncipe Léithen, tienes que conocer tu pueblo.

- ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? ¡Yo no puedo ser un príncipe!

- ¿Ah no?- dijo inocentemente- ¿Y por qué no?

- Tú misma has podido ver parte de mi vida. Siempre he vivido como un chico… "normal", dentro de lo que cabe claro.

- Por eso precisamente quería que vinieras a Valya, para que aprendas a ser lo que eres.

- Pero es que yo he vivido siempre como un chico de clase normal…- gimoteó.

- Bah, no es muy difícil adaptarse a la vida real. Tendrás profesores que te enseñarán.

- Pero yo no quiero cambiar…

- No vas a cambiar, aquí todos somos iguales.

- Pero…

- Vas a estar bien.

- ¡Pero…!

- Tienes una familia.

- ¡Pe… pero…!

- Date un tiempo para probarlo.

- …

- Si no te gusta siempre te puedes ir. Nadie te obliga a quedarte.

- ¿Ah no?- dijo sarcásticamente mirando a los dragones, sobretodo a Fui que era la que más miedo daba- Por favor… Dime que esto es una pesadilla…- suplicó.

- ¡Venga, hombre! Ya sé que no te gusta ser famoso por todo eso de ser "el niño que vivió", pero te juro que aquí es diferente. En Valya todos somos iguales… ahora serás el centro de atención porque has regresado después de 15 años pensando que estabas muerto, y querrán conocerte… pero sólo será durante un tiempo. Te juro que no vas a destacar por nada más- le puso mirada de cachorrito mojado.

- Pe… pero…- ante esa cara se sonrojó y no pudo negarse- ¿Por qué a mí?- suspiró.

Reprendieron la marcha y entraron en Valya. En un primer momento parecía que sus habitantes iban de un lado a otro, metidos en sus quehaceres, sin ni siquiera verles.

Léithen se fijó en las ropas: todas eran muy finas, de seda y de colores suaves. Los hombres llevaban pantalones, mayoritariamente anchos, camisetas de manga larga y algunos también se ponían unos chalecos.

Las mujeres eran más variadas: algunas iban con unos pantalones rectos que parecían una falda larga al no andar; otras llevaban unas faldas que les llegaban a las rodillas o a los tobillos, unas rectas y otras cortadas de lado (efecto pareo). Algunas llevaban camisetas sin manga en forma de pico por delante, y las había que las llevaban de manga japonesa, larga que se abría y colgaba por debajo de las manos. Muchas complementaban sus vestidos con fulares (esos pañuelos largos que se ponen por detrás y se cogen por los brazos), que les daban un toque muy elegante.

- ¡Pasoooo!

Léithen miró hacia donde habían gritado y tuvo que agachar la cabeza. Por encima suyo pasó un thiorél volando ¿con alas propias?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso?- le preguntó a Alasse.

- ¿Mm? ¿El qué?

- ¡Eso que ha pasado volando!

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué hay de raro?- dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, haciendo que Léithen emitiera un gruñido.

- Si es que me saca de quicio…- dijo por lo bajo, apretando los dientes.

- Ahhh… ¡te referías a las alas!- dijo golpeando el puño contra su palma.

- ¡Pues claro!

- No te sulfures hombre, no me acordaba de eso… también tenemos alas de dragón propias.

- Ya me he dado cuenta- dijo con un deje de ironía.

- Lo siento, tenía que habértelo dicho antes- giró la cabeza para verle.

- Bueno… no… no pasa nada- dijo algo avergonzado- pero… tú no las tienes.

- En realidad sí que las tengo- sonrió- Pero las puedo esconder y sacar cuando quiera.

- Ah…

- A ti te debe faltar poco para que se salgan. Suelen salir entre los 14 y los 15 años.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. De hecho, a mi me salieron hace menos de 2 semanas. Y ya te aviso que es desagradable… y algo doloroso.

Léithen frunció ligeramente el ceño y miró alrededor. No se había dado cuenta, pero la gente se les estaba aproximando. Se quedaban a ambos lados, formando una hilera y murmurando entre ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era él el motivo de los murmullos. Todo el mundo le miraba con ojos incrédulos e incluso había algunos que le señalaban.

Incómodo ante la situación, el joven heredero no sabía qué hacer. Bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzado, e iba mirando disimuladamente a ambos lados.

- Hemos llegado- anunció Alasse.

En cuanto levantó la vista se encontró delante del palacio real. La entrada no tenía puertas, sino 2 grandes columnas de oro, seguidas por columnas de plata que formaban un pasadizo.

Un guardia cogió las riendas de Ráfaga para que Alasse y Léithen bajaran. Era Anga, el guardia que años atrás había llevado en sus manos las sarkuiles de color negro.

- ¿Un buen viaje?- preguntó al ver descender a Alasse.

- Más o menos.

- ¡Oh, por todos los elfos!- Anga se acercó a Léithen y lo miró de arriba abajo- Eres… eres… ¡increíble!- le dio un rápido abrazo y le cogió la cara- No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte. ¡Pero mírate, eres igual que tu padre! Aunque esos ojos vienen de tu madre… ¡Caray qué ojos! ¡Son electrizantes!

- ¡Anga, Anga!- Alasse se puso al lado de Léithen casi riendo- ¡Vas a ahogarlo!

- ¡Ay! Pe… ¡perdón!- le soltó la cara- Lo siento, me emocioné. Pero es que eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

- Sí, ya me lo habían dicho- dijo Léithen algo cohibido.

- Me llamo Anga, y soy miembro de la guardia real. También había sido guardaespaldas y compañero de fatigas de tu padre- anunció con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con asombro.

- Sí- su sonrisa se acentuó- Éramos 4: Russan, Auresse, tu padre y yo. Ya te contaremos todo lo que quieras- le guiñó un ojo- Pero ahora…- dio unos pasos atrás, se aclaró la garganta y le hizo una leve reverencia a Léithen cruzando un brazo- Bienvenido, príncipe Léithen- y tendió la mano, mostrando el interior del palacio- Su majestad le espera.

Alasse ladeó la cabeza para indicarle a Léithen que entrara y empezaron a andar, seguidos por Anga. Aure y Fui levantaron el vuelo y pasaron por encima de sus cabezas mientras se elevaban.

Léithen quedó aún más maravillado al mirar a su alrededor. La sala por donde pasaban era realmente enorme, tanto que podían caber en ella unos 20 autobuses en fila. También el techo era altísimo, se tenía que echar hacia atrás para ver donde terminaba. Aure y Fui, pese a tener unos 3 metros de largo y 4 de punta a punta de las alas, se los veía tan pequeños como 2 pajarillos. Iban y venían por el pasadizo sin hacer ruido, e iban mirando hacia abajo cada vez que pasaban por encima de los thioréls, como apresurándolos.

Recorrieron la sala en silencio. Léithen lo observaba todo con la boca abierta y Alasse y Anga se echaban divertidas miradas al ver el comportamiento del príncipe.

- Ya casi hemos llegado- dijo Anga.

Fue cuando Léithen se dio cuenta de que estaban al final de la sala, delante de una gran puerta en forma de arco. Allí, dos guardias más se presentaron ante Léithen y abrieron la puerta con un movimiento de mano, anunciando su llegada. Se puso nervioso y titubeó mientras miraba hacia el interior. Alasse, al notarlo, le cogió una mano y le susurró ánimos. Léithen no puso hacer más que tragar saliva.

Dentro, a poca distancia, divisaron el trono real, alzado encima de unos bloques en forma de escalera. Léithen vio a una mujer al lado del trono, que lo miraba con ojos llorosos, y a un hombre que se levantaba del trono y descendía poco a poco.

Era un hombre de apariencia tranquila que derrochaba bondad en cada movimiento. Léithen lo observó mientras se acercaba, cada vez más nervioso. No aparentaba más de unos 50 años. El pelo, algo canoso y con aspecto rebelde, era bastante largo y estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta. Tampoco tenía arrugas en la cara ni en las manos, pero sus ojos, de un intenso azul marino con reflejos de plata, mostraban el cansancio y la sabiduría adquirida con los años.

Anga se detuvo a unos 3 metros del hombre con una reverencia y los dragones aterrizaron a su lado. Léithen los miró sin saber qué hacer, pero el paso de Alasse, que aún le cogía la mano, le hizo seguir un poco más. Finalmente se quedaron a cuatro pasos del hombre, que miraba al chico con ojos llorosos.

- Por todos los elfos… deja… deja que te vea…

Levantó los brazos y tocó un par de veces los hombros de Léithen casi con miedo, como queriendo comprobar que no era una alucinación. Luego le acarició lentamente el pelo. Léithen se quedó completamente quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

El hombre siguió observándolo y ambos se miraron a los ojos simultáneamente durante unos largos segundos.

- Sí que eres tú…- dijo casi en un susurro, emocionado, mientras cogía la sarkuile en forma de rayo y luego le cogía la cara con ambas manos- Eres igual que tu padre… mi pequeño Léithen…

- U… ¿usted es…?

- Sí- le sonrió- Yo soy Léowen Tinehtelë, tu abuelo.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y Léithen no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Por fin había logrado lo que tanto había deseado desde la más tierna infancia: un abrazo paternal, una calidez, un hogar… una familia. Bueno, no era una familia completa, pero era SU familia. Tenía a alguien que le quería, que lloraba con él en ese abrazo, que siempre había deseado tenerlo a su lado.

- Ooohh qué escena más tierna- dijo alguien con un deje de ironía.

Ambos se separaron, y Léithen vio acercarse a un hombre muy parecido físicamente a su abuelo. Tenían casi la misma cara y pelo, pero el del desconocido era fino y largo hasta los hombros, y los ojos eran de un intenso color rojo anaranjado con destellos plateados. Llevaba una sarkuile en forma de centro de remolino de un color casi idéntico al de sus ojos. Su pose y mirada eran muy serios y no mostraban emoción alguna ( léase cara de póker).

- Así que es cierto…- miró a Léithen de arriba abajo y se fijó en la cicatriz antes de mirarlo a los ojos- Léithen Elerossë Tinehtelë… eres igual que tu padre por lo que veo.

- Perdone pero… ¿quién es usted?- preguntó el chico algo confundido por cómo lo había llamado.

- Throén Tinehtelë, el hermano menor de tu padre.

- ¿U… usted es mi…?- balbuceó sorprendido.

- Sí, tu tío- sonrió levemente- Me alegra verte, muchacho- le revolvió el pelo y con una mano le abrazó por los hombros, dejando que el chico se abrazara a él.

NdA

Bueeeenaaaas!! XD cuánto tiempo!! Sí, ya sé q corro el peligro d ser asesinada x mis retrasos, xo es q necesitaba un tiempo d adaptación. Tanto en la universidad, como en la residencia y el transporte. ¡Tardo casi 4 horas para volver a casa! Además q mi carrera es algo durilla --U (qué semana he pasado x Dios…). Bueno, pero ya he vuelto! incluso estoy escribiendo más ahora q en vacaciones XDD Ah, x cierto, Zaragoza es preciosa!! Aunke para ir d un sitio a otro… me paso más d media hora para ir a la facultad XP Y ya tengo acento maño!! XD

Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo así q no me enrollo. Lo malo d esta residencia es q hay horarios y sólo 3 ordenadores con internet ¬¬U Suerte del portátil pq si no lo vería crudo para escribir… aunke no puedo conectarlo ;;

Ale pues,a practicar reviewering!

**Tomoe:** hola guapísima! Me encanta q me dejes reviews :P ya, ya sé q te gusta, xo qué quieres no puedo estar en tantos a la vez… ya lo repescaré en cuando pueda… porque la inspiración brilla x su ausencia ¬¬U Bueno pues ya has leido como conoce a su abuelo XD Gracias x tu paciencia, eres una Santa. Ki6

**herm-kinomoto:** todo d golpe? Empieza a tener su mérito xD Muchas gracias. Con respeto a tu pregunta creo q ya lo dije x ahí… sí, lo hará ;) Pero para eso aún keda XD me parece q este fic será largo, largo… bueno pues hasta pronto, q tus musas te acompañen a ti tb…

**Maldrake:** hombre! Como te va?? XD toy d buen humor. D nada, es un placer contestarte, y me alegra q te guste Nár. Un ki6 y hasta pronto.

**MeChE:** muchas gracias!!! (Kina algo sonrojada)… Sí, volverá… ya no sé cuántas veces lo he respondido xDDD Hummm… ¿Dumbi? Puede q sí :P dpende d a qué te refieras con "hará algo"… ya lo verás dentro d unos capis… venga, un ki6.

**Nelly Esp:** muchas gracias, ha sido muy buena ) ¿No tienes preguntas? Q raro!!! XDD Bueno pues ya te irán surgiendo jeje… hasta pronto!

**miranda evans:** vaya muchas gracias, creo q por eso a veces tardo tanto :P Pues no sé, los capítulos me salen solos no he impuesto una longitud… así que tendrás un poco de todo. Me ha gustado mucho tu review, espero verte pronto, un kiss.

**Jean-kate:** gracias!! Ah sí?? Q es lo piensas q es?? Dímelo dímelo dímelo! XD La respuesta la tienes un poco más abajo, dps de los reviews, así q ya me contarás si es lo q pensabas, pq quién se ha kedado intrigada soy yo XD Hasta pronto.

**Kaleth Sands:** gracias!!

**Turi:** hola Turi! Vaya muchas gracias… jejeje es q soy un poco mala :D bueno ahora sabrás lo q significa pq lo he puesto más abajo :P Me alegra q te guste, espero verte pronto. Ah! Pues no sé si es élfico o no lo q has puesto pero se parece mucho XD

**Meriet:** de nada es un placer. Cuál has comprado? No me ha salido escrito… bueno, espero q logres encontrar el mío sin dificultades, ki6 y hasta pronto.

**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola! Gracias me va muy bien estoy muy contenta D El significado de Haryon lo tienes un poco más abajo ;). Gracias x lo d los dibujos espero q nos volvamos a ver. Kiss

**Arwenej:** Hola!! Muchas gracias siento haberte hecho esperar tanto… jajaja no sabes como te entiendo!! Pues hacia donde se dirige no lo sé ni yo XDD venga, espero tu contestación. Nos vemos pronto, ki6

**Miho Sakura Kaiba:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD jajajajajajajaja!! Buena indirecta. Estabas algo desesperadilla??

**Kaleth Sands:** muchas gracias!! Lo kieres dibujar?? X mi encantanda!! Luego los comparamos XD ssssiiii es lo q piensas… lo tengo dibujado!! :D Cuando me lo mandes yo tb te mandaré el mío ;) es una gran exclusiva!! XDD pq no lo pondré en el fic hasta dentro d una temporadita :P Venga espero con ansias ese dibujo, hasta pronto!!

**Mirug:** hola Mirug!! vale no pasa nada, x ahora t lo paso… xo esta vez quiero más comentario!! XD Besos a ti tb, nos vemos!

**Alassea:** muchas gracias… d q me suena tu nombre??? XD

_Bueno ya hemos terminado!! Sólo falta una cosa… supongo q muchos ya lo han adivinado con este capítulo pero por si acaso :P_

_Haryon - príncipe_

_Ahora sí q ya está… muchas gracias x leer este fic XD Ale, me voy q ya se me ha terminado el tiempo!_

_Y ya para terminar os pongo una web con el color del Caliza Capri. Acordaros de poner las www _

http:www.ualberta.ca/jzgurski/white.jpg


	8. Empezando clases

Cap. 7: empezando clases 

Cuando Léithen despertó al día siguiente le costó recordar dónde estaba. Su nueva habitación era muy grande, más que el propio salón de la casa de sus tíos de Privet Drive; y su cama, doble y con sábanas de suavísima seda con un cubrecamas de terciopelo rojo, era muy cómoda y confortable. Tanto que tal y como recordó dónde estaba se dio media vuelta y abrazó la almohada para mirar de dormirse de nuevo.

Cosa fácil.

Aunque para su desgracia, no duró mucho. En menos de 5 minutos abrieron la puerta para despertarle.

¡Buenos días- exclamó alegremente un chico.

Léithen emitió un gruñido, sin moverse.

¡Venga! Es hora de despertarse- exclamó con la misma alegría mientras abría las cortinas con un movimiento de mano des de la puerta.

Léithen volvió a expresar su desagrado mediante un largo gruñido, pero optó por girarse y levantarse. Se restregó los ojos perezosamente antes de fijar la vista al que lo había despertado. Le sorprendió un poco encontrarse con un chico más o menos de su misma edad.

Se parecía mucho a Anga, el guardia que había conocido el día anterior. Tenía el mismo pelo gris oscuro, aunque lo llevaba de punta. Llevaba una sarkuile con una curiosa forma de doble bucle (como un rizo) de color gris metal. Sus ojos eran de color bronce intenso, y miraba a Léithen con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Por fin- dijo a modo de saludo.

- No es por nada pero… ¿quién eres?

- Me llamo Tinko- dijo mientras se acercaba al chico para darle la mano- Soy el hijo de Anga y mi poder es el metal. Es un placer conocerte, haryon.

- I… igualmente… ¿has dicho el hijo de Anga?

- Sí- sonrió poniendo cara de niño travieso- Vamos, tienes que vestirte o llegaremos tarde.

¿Tarde- vio como Tinko se acercaba al armario y cogía cuatro cosas¿Tarde a dónde¿Y por qué me despiertas tú?

- Ten, tú tienes que ponerte esta ropa- dijo poniendo un par de piezas y se giró de nuevo al armario.

¿Me escuchas?

- Me falta la capa- dijo adentrándose más en el armario.

¿Me estás escuchando?

- Dónde andará…- dijo alegremente mientras seguía buscando.

¡Oye- se quejó el chico, pues estaba completamente perdido.

¡Ah! Aquí est�- sacó una tela rojiza y se giró con una sonrisa¿Decías?

- Que porqué me despiertas tú- gruñó.

- Obvio, soy tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

¿Guardaespaldas- parpadeó varias veces¿En serio?

¡Chico, despierta y ponte la ropa ya- le regañó amistosamente- Que no tenemos todo el día.

- Voy- Léithen suspiró resignado cogiendo la ropa que le había dejado en la cama- Eh…- puso cara de apuros¿Cómo…?

¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres tal y como me ha dicho Alasse. A ver, deja que te ayude.

¿Alasse- se puso nervioso de golpe¿Qué… qué te ha dicho de mí?

- Pues que eres igual que un niño pequeño y fácil de enfadar.

Léithen iba a protestar pero prefirió callarse para no darle la razón, poniendo atención a su vestimenta. En realidad las piezas de ropa eran bastante sencillas. Estaban hechas de un material muy fino y suave, y una vez puestos daba la sensación de no llevar absolutamente nada de lo ligeras y agradables que eran. Además, en verano refrescaban el cuerpo, y en invierno lo mantenían a una temperatura constante.

Los pantalones eran largos y anchos de un color blanco con reflejos azulados, muy claros. Luego llevaba una camiseta de manga larga, bastante ancha como lo pantalones y con reflejos verdosos, también muy claros. Ambas prendas eran de unos colores tan suaves que de lejos parecían completamente blancas. Finalmente, por encima de la camiseta se puso una especie de chaleco muy suelto y sin cuello, con reflejos de color rojo claro y abierto por el pecho en forma de pico. En la parte del estómago había un bolsillo muy grande que parecía confundirse con la misma ropa. Además era una doble pieza: por la parte de los hombros se formaba una capa que colgaba elegantemente hasta media pierna por debajo de las rodillas. La parte interna de la capa era de un rojo más intenso que el chaleco.

¿Esto es un bolsillo- preguntó Léithen mirándose al espejo.

- Sí. Está hechizado para que te quepa lo que quieras. También sirve para llevar dragones que no pueden volar, como la mía.

Léithen se giró y vio que del bolsillo de Tinko salía una cabeza de dragón que parecía de metal, con los ojos de pupila redonda y color púrpura.

- Se llama Angaina.

- Es muy bonita- sonrió mirando cómo la dragona sacaba la cola y la movía como un perro feliz.

- Venga vamos.

- Un momento… ¿Y mis dragones- echó una ojeada a la habitación.

Precisamente los vio dentro de una especie de cesta que estaba a los pies de la cama. Fue a despertarlos y los cogió cariñosamente.

¡Ahí va, que guapos- exclamó Tinko al verlos.

- Se llaman Nén y Nár.

Nén miró a Tinko y pasó de él. Prefirió probar el bolsillo del chaleco de su amo, donde se enroscó y se puso a dormir de nuevo. Nár miró al chico con aires de superioridad, levantando la cabeza. Pero no esperó ninguna inclinación, sino que saltó hacia el hombro de Léithen y, dando un bostezo, se acurrucó en un pliegue del chaleco.

Ambos chicos se echaron a reír al verlos.

Léithen siguió a Tinko hacia las afueras del palacio, donde su nariz percibió cierto aroma de frutas exóticas que reconoció enseguida. Allí les estaba esperando una siempre feliz Alasse, que vestía uno de esos pantalones rectos que parecían una falda larga al no andar, de color nacarado, y una fina camiseta rojiza sin mangas en forma de pico por delante.

¡Buenos días- les saludó cuando llegaron¿Léithen- lo miró de arriba abajo, algo sorprendida- Guau… pareces… pareces todo un rey.

- Gra… Gracias. Tú también estás… bien- respondió con una tímida sonrisa, que ella correspondió. Tinko los observó y sonrió pícaramente.

- No quiero aguaros el momento pero… o nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.

¡Uy, es verdad- exclamó Alasse.

¿A dónde vamos- preguntó el joven príncipe siguiéndolos.

- A los jardines Laikar- respondió Alasse, que estaba a su lado- Están a unos 5 minutos de aquí.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer all�?

- Clase- respondió Tinko.

¿QUÉ!

Los jardines Laikar era un sitio semejante a un valle que terminaban con la aparición del bosque. Allí crecían muchas plantas y se podía ver con facilidad animales pequeños. Incluso había criaturas del bosque que se acercaban sin temor. También circulaba un riachuelo que empezaba cayendo desde un pequeño precipicio (de un metro y medio), desde el agujero de una gran roca llena de musgo, y terminaba dentro del bosque.

Cuando los tres thioréls llegaron vieron a un grupo de jóvenes de su edad sentados o estirados en un claro, y sus respectivos dragones jugaban en la hierba o volaban cerca de ellos. Había sólo 5 personas (todas de la misma edad) y en cuanto les vieron llegar, miraron a Léithen con cara de sorpresa.

¡Ahí va- exclamó un chico con absoluta sorpresa al ver las ropas de Léithen¿Tú… tú eres el haryon?

- Ehh…- no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Sí, lo es- respondió Tinko en su lugar- Chicos, os presento al príncipe Léithen Elerossë Tinehtelë, heredero de Valya.

¡Déjate de formalidades Tinko- le regañó una chica amistosamente- No estamos en palacio ni ante la presencia de un mayor para que nos sueltes semejante nombre.

¡Alka- exclamó Tinko como previniéndola. El príncipe y Alasse se rieron disimuladamente.

- Ven Léithen, te los presentaré- Alasse le cogió del brazo y lo acercó a los chicos con una sonrisa.

El chico que había preguntado antes era bastante musculoso (lo que le hacía parecer más mayor de lo que era), tenía el pelo verde oscuro y los ojos del mismo color, aunque más claros, se llamaba Leo y su poder era el camuflaje. Llevaba una sarkuile verde esmeralda con una divertida forma de camaleón, y su dragón, llamado Mordo, era un espléndido dragón chino de color gris ceniza y sin alas, pero cambiaba y combinaba los colores a voluntad, quedando perfectamente camuflado si lo deseaba. En esos momentos era de color verde al estar tocando hierba, y las "barbas" de su cara, cuerpo, patas y cola parecían sombras sobre su cuerpo.

Olos era otro chico de pelo gris blanquecino, como un azul muy pálido, que llevaba largo hasta la nuca. Tenía los ojos de un azul cristalino muy relajantes y su poder era el sueño. Su sarkuile era de color azul pálido con la forma de una estrella de 5 puntas. Su dragón, Lorna, estaba cubierto de un suavísimo pelo de color azul pálido, casi plateado (que al acariciarlo un rato te dormías y tenías un bonito sueño), y tenía un curioso parecido a los dragones de Alasse, pero no tenía ningún cuerno y era muy pacífico, en parte por sus ojos de pupila redonda y color arco iris, y en parte por su aspecto de peluche.

Luego estaban las chicas. Alka era quién había hablado con Tinko. Tenía el pelo rizado de aspecto electrocutado, casi tocando los hombros, y era naranja intenso. Sus ojos eran casi tan alegres como los de Alasse y de color púrpura intenso. Su sarkuile era un rayo parecido al de Léithen, y de color más blanquecino. Su dragón, Raumo, parecía un rayo viviente con forma de dragón. Era amarillo y no tenía pupila en sus blancos ojos. La electricidad recorría las púas de su cuerpo y de vez en cuando saltaba alguna chispa inofensiva (como el fuego de Nár, que puede quemar o no) al mover su cola.

La última se llamaba Losse. Su pelo era liso y blanco, atado en una cola y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran también blancos, lo que le daba un aspecto de muerta viviente puesto que su cara casi no mostraba emociones y era muy seria (entiéndase cara de póker). Llevaba una sarkuile transparente en forma de cristal de nieve. Su dragona, Nikse, era blanca con reflejos azulados, que hacía parecer que estaba hecha de nieve. Su cuello, lomo y punta de la cola estaban rodeados de un hielo irrompible. No tenía alas y, al igual que su creadora, tenía una cara muy seria.

No bien se habían saludado, que fueron interrumpidos. Acababa de llegar el profesor, un thiorél joven, de cara amable y algo flacucho para su altura.

- Buenos días- dijo mientras se sentaba en la hierba, cruzando las piernas.

- Buenos días profesor Lumenyáre- respondieron a coro mientras se sentaban como él y a su alrededor para verle.

- Oh…- se fijó en Léithen- Eres Léithen¿verdad?

- Sí, profesor.

- Haryon…- bajó un poco la cabeza en forma de reverencia- Es un placer tenerte con nosotros. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en consultar a un profesor, estaremos aquí para ayudarte en lo que quieras. De todas formas no creo que tengas problemas en este grupo- le guiñó un ojo¿Qué tal vas de historia?

¿De… de historia- parpadeó confundido.

- De nuestra historia.

- …- más parpadeo confundido.

- Tomaré eso como un nada- sonrió- Alasse, Leo¿podéis prestarle vuestros apuntes de todo lo que hemos hecho?

- Sí profesor- con un movimiento de mano los hicieron aparecer.

- Gracias chicos- se levantó y le hizo señas para que también lo hiciera- Léithen, quiero que leas sus apuntes y te hagas unos para ti, propios. Y quiero que me hagas una presentación de ellos dentro de una semana.

¿Una semana- preguntó¿Con una semana podré hacerlo?

¡Claro que sí- exclamó con alegría- Puedes empezar ahora si quieres. Puedes ir donde quieras para que no te molestemos. No, espera, mejor quédate durante la primera exposición para que tengas una idea. Los demás…- les echó un rápido vistazo¿Habéis hecho el trabajo sobre el Tratado de la Amistad del 1506 A.C- en las manos de todos aparecieron unos papeles- Leo¿empiezas tú?

Todos rodearon al joven de pelo verde para oír su relato. Léithen cogió los apuntes, que aún flotaban a su lado, y se sentó buscando con la mirada dónde podía estar cómodo, mientras escuchaba a Leo.

- El Tratado de la Amistad fue idea del rey Handa. En aquella época, los thioréls éramos considerados criaturas maléficas, fruto del mal, sin capacidad de pensar y asesinos sedientos de sangre. Estos rumores venían a base del comportamiento de los dragones salvajes que habían acabado con nuestros hermanos, los dragones Istar, y… ejem… son los que tenemos ahora sueltos por el mundo. Hoy en día sólo existen dragones Istar aquí, en Valya, que nacen de nuestros poderes- sonrió a su dragón, que estaba en su hombro- Pues bien, al rey Handa le gustaba viajar fuera de Valya, y un día salvó a un niño humano de morir ahogado en un río, y lo cuidó hasta que encontró a sus padres. Curiosamente resultó que el niño era sobrino de un mago muy poderoso y famoso en el mundo llamado Merlín…

A Léithen casi se le caen los papeles al suelo de la impresión. �¿Merlín!

- Ese mago tenía amistad con muchos seres mágicos y no dudó en descreer lo que se decía de nuestra raza. Fue capaz, incluso, de convencer a nuestros otros hermanos, los elfos, y planear un encuentro entre ambos reyes para llegar a un acuerdo de paz. El rey Handa estaba encantado con la idea de demostrarles que éramos como ellos, pero el rey de los elfos era una persona de mente cerrada al que costó convencer. Hizo falta paciencia y esfuerzo para lograr llegar a un acuerdo, que el rey Handa llamó Tratado de la Amistad. Para firmar ese acuerdo histórico, los thioréls fuimos… emmm… fueron- se oyeron unas risitas- invitados al reino de los elfos. Al principio todo fue bien: los elfos los miraban con curiosidad, y pronto entablaron conversaciones… hasta que hubo pelea. Un grupo de elfos jóvenes le gritó a un chico de los nuestros¡no eres más que un sucio Perelda!

¿Un… qué- Léithen miró a Alasse.

- Perelda- le susurró ella- es "medio elfo". Un insulto.

- Y claro, el dragón del chico se enfureció y casi se lo merienda. Y el ver a un dragón de 30 metros aparecer de golpe no les gustó nada a los elfos, que lo tomaron como un ataque en su propio hogar. Los nuestros fueron pacíficos e intentaron arreglar las cosas, lo que por fortuna hizo que no hubiera peleas. Pero aún así les expulsaron y no han vuelto a querer saber nada de nosotros: ni cuando lo intentó de nuevo el rey Selma 5 veces, ni con el intento de nuestro rey Léowen hace 428 años- el pobre Léithen casi se atraganta- El tratado nunca fue firmado. Lo que tenía que terminar en amistad, terminó en horror- finalizó.

Todos le aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Leo tenía un talento natural para hablar bien, y oírlo era todo un placer. A Léithen se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡Todo lo que había dicho era muy interesante! No había ni punto de comparación con las clases de historia en Hogwarts (aunque era beneficiosa… ¿eso dicen de la siesta no?) ni con los trabajos… ¡era como explicar un cuento!

Volvió a poner atención cuando Alasse le codeó las costillas.

¿Qué- preguntó mirándola.

- Bueno Léithen… tienes que hacer los apuntes- le dijo su profesor.

¡Ah sí! Perdón- recogió un par de papeles sueltos y se levantó.

Recorrió con la mirada algún lugar donde poder ir, y optó por sentarse donde estaba la gran roca, al lado del riachuelo. Resultó ser un lugar muy fresco y relajante. Nén, el dragón de agua, saltó del bolsillo del chico y se metió en el riachuelo feliz de la vida. Nár prefirió subirse a lo alto de la roca, donde se irguió sacando pecho de forma majestuosa.

- Eres un poco presumida¿lo sabías- se rió Léithen. Nár le giró la cara- Bueno, vamos a ver…

Después de lo que había oído le picaba la curiosidad. Empezó a leer primero los de Alasse y, cuando se dio cuenta no sólo se había leído ambos apuntes, sino que ya estaba escribiendo su propia versión. Trataba sobre el origen de su raza, y más que un hecho parecía una antigua leyenda.

Nár, curiosa al ver a su amo tan ensimismado con unos papeluchos, descendió y se posó sobre su pierna para mirar; no sin antes lanzar una mirada reprochadora a su hermano Nén, que seguía jugando en el agua saltando detrás de una ranita de forma adorable.

Estuvo observando cómo Léithen escribía con gran entusiasmo hasta que Tinko vino hacia ellos para anunciar la siguiente clase. Contento con lo que había podido escribir, Léithen le siguió hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo incapaz de disimular las ansias que sentía por saber qué harían en la próxima clase.

Casi al mismo tiempo llegó el siguiente profesor. Bueno, mejor dicho, profesora. Al menos no era una desconocida para el príncipe, aunque sí una sorpresa. La profesora era Auresse, la madre de Alasse.

- _Alta lome, nessar_ (buenos días, jóvenes).

- _Alta lome, ingolmoe_ (buenos días, profesora).

- Buenos días, joven príncipe- le dedicó una leve reverencia con la cabeza y una sonrisita- Bienvenido a la clase de biotelepatía.

¿Biotelepatía?

- Exacto. Bien, primero de todo- dijo mirando al grupo- debo enseñarle las bases a Léithen para la biotelepatía, lo que me llevará un rato. Así que os daré las instrucciones y haréis la clase prácticamente solos, aunque pasaré a mirar de vez en cuando- dirigió una mirada de aviso a Tinko, que se frotó la cabeza disimuladamente- Coged uno cada uno- sacó unos papelitos- Quiero que me traigáis las plantas que tenéis escritas en el papel. Para eso tendréis que usar la biotelepatía con los habitantes del bosque. Nada de trampas.

- Sí, profesora.

Acto seguido cada uno cogió un camino diferente y se adentraron en el bosque. Léithen los observó y se giró hacia Auresse.

- Pero profesora¿cómo se asegura que no harán trampas?

- No te preocupes, sus propios dragones los vigilan- le guiñó un ojo¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es la biotelepatía?

- No- respondió después de meditar unos segundos.

- Verás: nuestra raza, al igual que los antiguos dragones Istar, puede comunicarse con su entorno.

¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que podemos, por decirlo así, "hablar" con los seres vivos que nos rodean: los animales y las plantas. Existe un lenguaje universal por el que todos los animales pueden comunicarse entre ellos, y otro entre las plantas. Nosotros llevamos ambos lenguajes dentro de nuestras mentes. Aprenderás a liberar tu mente para usar la biotelepatía, lo que requiere unos días. Cuando lo consigas deberás ir practicando ambos lenguajes hasta coger experiencia, porque estos lenguajes no son fáciles de dominar. ¿Preparado?

- Sí- dijo con decisión.

Auresse le hizo sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, las manos cogidas, en posición recta y con los ojos cerrados.

- Relaja todos los músculos- le fue dando instrucciones poco a poco- Respira suave y relájate, hasta que no sientas tu cuerpo. Concéntrate en lo que te rodea. Siente la hierba, las plantas, los árboles, el agua, el viento. Visualízalo todo dentro de tu mente para entrar en trance… sin sentir tu cuerpo, sólo tu mente… ahora intenta llegar hasta ella. Ahora viene la parte difícil. Si logras llegar hasta tu mente… concéntrate bien… podrás ver una puerta. Debes abrirla, debes abrir tu mente…

Poco a poco, Léithen dejó de oír a Auresse, como si su voz se alejara, y en su interior visualizó un espacio cerrado. Estaba oscuro y casi no podía ver nada, pero parecía vacía. Al fondo pudo visualizar un leve rastro de luz que entraba por debajo de dos puertas. En cuanto se acercó a ellas las encontró llenas de cadenas y cerrojos. Las movió indeciso. ¿Y ahora qué¿Qué le había dicho Auresse que debía hacer? Casi no la había oído…

Con una mueca de enfado, buscó otra salida, pero al ver que todo estaba cerrado volvió a encarar la puerta, pensando en cómo sacar esas cadenas. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía varita, y sin ella no podía hacer magia. Lo bien que le iría tener a Alasse a su lado en esos momentos.

- Mmmm… cuando la vea tendré que preguntarle cómo diablos se hace magia sin varita… a ver…

Cogió las cadenas y tiró con fuerza de ellas, pero no se soltaban. Lo intentó con más fuerza hasta que notó que le tiraban del hombro y se resbaló.

En ese momento volvió a la realidad y se cayó de espaldas encima de la hierba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y jadeaba, como si el esfuerzo que había hecho hubiera sido real.

¡Léithen¿Estás bien- Auresse lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Eso creo…

- Mastica estas hojas, te hará pasar el dolor de cabeza. Siento haberte tirado, empezabas a asustarme… �¡ Has estado 20 minutos en trance!

¿Qué¿Tanto tiempo?

- En la dimensión de la mente el tiempo pasa más lento que aquí… pero tardabas mucho y me has asustado… normalmente se suele estar 10 minutos en trance la primera vez. ¿Has podido ver algo?

- Dos puertas cerradas con cadenas y cerrojos. He intentado moverlas pero no puedo.

¿En serio¿Las has tocado?

- Sí. ¿Qué pasa- preguntó al ver su cara de sorpresa.

- En la primera sesión sólo se ven las puertas desde lejos… casi nadie llega a tocarlas- se le iluminó la cara¡Eso es muy bueno¡Podría ser que desenvolupes la biotelepatía en la segunda sesión! Mmm…- meditó unos momentos¿Te sientes capaz de volverlo a intentar?

- Sí, tampoco ha sido difícil llegar allí…

- Al otro lado de esas puertas que has visto hay una luz que representa la sabiduría de la lengua de nuestra raza. Tú nunca has hablado élfico, y seguramente tienes el conocimiento encerrado junto a la sabiduría de la lengua. Si abres las puertas no sólo sabrás los lenguajes de las plantas y de los animales, sino también el élfico.

¿De verdad- se sorprendió e ilusionó a la vez¿Así que esa luz que he visto es la sabiduría esa?

¿Qué has visto qué?

- Pues algo de luz por debajo de las puertas.

¿En serio? Vaya… así que tienes infiltrada algo de sabiduría en tu mente… ¡claro, por eso sabes algunas palabras élficas, Léithen!

¿Ah sí?

- Eres increíble, haryon- se le iluminó la cara¡Tienes que liberar tu mente cuando antes!

¿Pero qué hago con las cadenas?

- Romperlas.

¿Pero cómo?

- Debes encontrar tú mismo la forma de hacerlo. ¿A qué esperas- dijo impacientemente.

Léithen reflexionó un momento antes de volver a intentarlo. Le fue más fácil entrar en trance esta vez, y no hicieron falta las instrucciones de Auresse.

Volvió a encarar las puertas y tiró de las cadenas tan fuerte como le fue posible, pero parecía inútil.

- Pensemos… ¿Cómo quitas unas cadenas si no tienes la llave?

Después de pensarlo durante un buen rato le vino algo en mente. ¡Un fogón¡En las películas rompen cadenas con fogones!

Bravo.

¿De dónde diablos sacaba AHORA un fogón?

¡Mierda- tiró de las cadenas con rabia- Si al menos tuviera a Nár… Si tuviera su fuego… ¡un momento!

- _Cada thiorél domina un elemento, objeto, ser… una "cosa" diferente. Como la luz, la lluvia, la madera, el hierro… todo lo que compone la Tierra_- la voz de Alasse se oyó por toda la sala. Léithen se miró las manos y recordó cómo había nacido Nár.

- Quizás… quizás funcione.

Volvió a coger las cadenas y pensó en lo bien que se sentiría después de quemarlas, tal y como hizo cuando estaba de viaje con los troncos de la fogata que nunca existió.

Hasta que sus manos empezaron a calentarse y a brillar. Apretó con fuerza las cadenas, que se fueron derritiendo poco a poco. Aún sorprendido por su hazaña echó un último vistazo a los restos de las cadenas y empujó las puertas.

La luz del otro lado le cegó, y su mente pareció estallarle, como si le golpearan fuertemente en la frente. Ya consciente, se dejó caer de espaldas en la hierba mientras cogía aire, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

¡Nan ilkwuar i lóker! (_¡Por todos los dragones!_) ¡Léithen¿Cómo te encuentras- preguntó Auresse, preocupada, mientras ponía una mano en el pecho y otra en la frente del chico, donde le brillaba la cicatriz.

- Como si me hubieran taladrado la cabeza- respondió de un soplido, sin abrir los ojos- Estoy mareado…

- Tranquilo, descansa un poco y muerde esta hierba- le puso en la boca una hoja de color violeta.

¡Agh¡Es amarga- hizo una mueca de asco al tragar la savia, pero en seguida se le pasó el mareo y disminuyó el dolor.

¿Mejor- preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

- Sí, gracias- se incorporó, con una mano en la cabeza, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Veo que lo has conseguido- dijo con una sonrisa y un deje de orgullo.

- Eso parece- se frotó la cicatriz.

- Cierra los ojos y no te muevas, ahora vuelvo.

Léithen la miró sin entender, pero le hizo caso y cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué planeaba.

- Ya he vuelto- anunció en menos de un minuto- Sigue sin abrir los ojos, por favor. Hasta que yo te lo diga.

- De acuerdo.

¡hola- le saludó una vocecilla infantil.

- Hola. ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Asha¿y tú?

- Harr… Léithen, me llamo Léithen.

¿Es verdad que eres el príncipe de Valya?

- Eso parece- sonrió.

¡Waw¿En serio¡Cuando me lo ha dicho Auresse no me lo creía! Se lo había oído decir a unos unicornios que pasaban cerca de mi árbol pero no les hice caso…

¿Unicornios?

- Sí, y por poco me pisan los muy grandotes. Tuve que enseñarles mis colmillos para que se apartaran un poco.

¿Colmillos?

¿Oye por qué repites lo que digo¿Y cómo es que tienes los ojos cerrados¿Te doy miedo?

- Se lo había pedido yo- dijo Auresse- Ya puedes abrirlos, Léithen.

Al abrir los ojos, el joven príncipe se encontró cara a cara con los ojos amarillos de una serpiente. Cosa que, todo hay que decirlo, le causó un susto de muerte.

¿He estado hablando con una serpiente- miró a Auresse.

- Así es- sonrió- Quería probar si ya dominabas la biotelepatía… ¿qué pasa- preguntó al ver su cara.

¡Pero si eso no es biotelepatía¡Yo ya sabía hablar pársel antes de venir aquí!

¡Oh¿En serio- preguntó con la misma cara inocente que ponía su hija¿Y cómo es eso?

¿Y a mí me lo preguntas- dijo desesperado.

- Mmm…- Auresse miró el cielo, pensando- Seguramente ya sabías hablar antes con las serpientes porque en tu mente se colaba algo de sabiduría de la lengua.

¿Y cómo es que Voldemort habla pársel, entonces?

- Bueno, la lengua de las serpientes es la más fácil que existe, y hay algunos humanos magos que logran desarrollar esa habilidad. Ha habido casos de gente que sabía hablar con algún ave.

¿Ah sí?

- Los fénix son muy cotorras- le guiñó un ojo- A base de oírlos se puede llegar a entenderlos. Oye¿y con algún tipo de planta hablabas?

- Pues mira, no se me había ocurrido ponerme a hablar con ninguna en medio de la calle- dijo sarcásticamente- La gente te suele tomar por loco¿sabes?

¡Pues vamos a probar- se levantó agarrando el brazo de Léithen.

- "No me ha hecho ni caso…"- pensó el príncipe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_¿Y yo qué hago? _preguntó la serpiente señalándose con la punta de la cola.

_Ya est�, gracias por tu ayuda Asha_ le dijo Auresse- A ver… prueba de hablar con éstas- caminó hacia una pequeña mata de flores multicolor.

- Eh… hola.

- Has hablado normal.

- Uy…- se concentró en las plantas- _¿Hola?_

_ ¡Hola!_ una flor azul moteada se movió, aparentemente contenta.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ preguntó otra de color pardo.

_ Me llamo Léithen._

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó otra flor roja rayada.

_ Nada…_

_ ¡Entonces vete a hablarle a un sauce¡Me tapas la luz!_

_ Oh, lo siento…_ se apartó un poco.

_ No le hagas caso, está de mal humor_ dijo la planta azul _Es que se le ha caído una hoja y cree que está horrorosa. _

Léithen se rió y se despidió del grupito de flores al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros ya volvían. La primera en salir del bosque corriendo fue Alka, seguida de los demás.

¡Gané- gritó alzando las manos.

¡Has hecho trampa- protestó Tinko.

- Ya, ya… mal perdedor.

¿Qué tal ha ido- preguntó Alasse acercándose a Léithen y su madre.

- _Yétulia, Alasse, alassan kent _(Bienvenida Alasse, me alegra verte)

Absolutamente todos los presentes, incluso la profesora, se quedaron de piedra.

- Ha… ¿has hablado en… élfico- preguntó la aludida.

- _Wes _(Sí)- sonrió.

- Pe… ¡Pero si tú no sabías hablarlo- dijo estupefacta.

- Su conocimiento se encontraba con la sabiduría de la lengua- dijo Auresse- Ha logrado abrir las puertas en 2 sesiones. Ahora ya puede usar la biotelepatía y hablar élfico a la vez.

Después del susto inicial sus compañeros se alegraron y se pusieron a hablar en élfico hasta que la clase dio por terminada una vez que Auresse comprobara que habían traído las cosas correctas.

La siguiente clase la impartía otro profesor, Arkwen, un hombre de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, que se presentó ante Léithen con una reverencia.

- Bienvenido a la clase de lazo mental. Como ya sabrás, tus dragones son una parte de ti, como tus brazos o tus piernas. Entre dragón y señor hay una comunicación refleja, profunda, igual que entre el alma y el cuerpo. Aquí aprenderás a comunicarte con tus dragones, a expresarles tus sentimientos, a que ellos te expresen los suyos… e incluso aprenderás a hablar con los demás dragones. Hoy nos dedicaremos a realizar tu conexión mental, así que empecemos…

Una vez el profesor le dio las instrucciones sobre cómo hacer cada cosa, Léithen volvió a entrar en su mente. esta vez no "entró" en la sala negra, sino que se encontró las puertas que había abierto detrás suyo. El profesor le había dicho que ese lugar era realmente la mente, que la otra sala no era más que el paso previo.

Ahora, una vez dentro, se quedó fascinado: estaba en una especie de campo que se extendía hacia más allá de lo que llegaba a la vista. Lejos de allí podía distinguir un bosque enorme y grandes montañas en el horizonte. Según lo que el profesor Arkwen le había dicho, el campo era la base de la mente; el bosque, los recuerdos donde cada árbol almacenaba un momento de su vida; y las montañas representaban el lado oscuro, las pesadillas y los malos momentos. Por sus lados circulaban dos ríos: el de su izquierda era pacífico y de aguas multicolores, que representaban los sueños. El de la derecha también era pacífico pero no circulaba agua, sino un líquido plateado donde flotaban una especie de hilos gruesos. Cada hilo era de un color y tono diferente, y según su profesor, en su conjunto representaban la magia.

Se arrodilló junto al río de la magia y metió una mano en el líquido plateado. La sacó poco a poco, fregando los dedos para que adquiriera forma. El líquido, muy lentamente, iba adquiriendo la forma de un hilo que el chico iba dejando a su lado. Era una tarea muy lenta que requería mucha concentración. Todo el hilo tenía que ser igual de ancho. Al mínimo trozo mal hecho ya no servía, y el menor despiste podía tener graves consecuencias en el flujo de la magía.

Una vez que consiguió hacer unos 3 metros de hilo, dio un súbito apretón con los dedos para cortarlo del flujo y lo repasó con ambas manos. Había adquirido compactación y resultaba más fácil de manejar. Ahora el paso siguiente era darle magia al hilo. Lo cogió de las puntas y se concentró en dos palabras: alma dragón. El hilo se fue volviendo verde a medida que su pensamiento era más fuerte hasta quedar todo del mismo color.

Feliz por haberlo logrado, se lo enredó en su brazo y se dispuso a buscar la desembocadura del río, que se encontraba cerca de las montañas.

¡Pero eso estaba a kilómetros de allí!

En fin, a lo hecho, pecho y no iba a dar marcha atrás justo ahora. Así que empezó a correr. Curiosamente, por más que corría no se cansaba, así que aprovechó el hecho y encontró el inicio del río una media hora después. Bien, ahora sólo quedaba tener que unir su hilo al montón.

Con manos de cirujano fue apartando lentamente los hilos del río, abriendo un hueco en el medio hasta vislumbrar una especie de tubo blanco muy grande. Con sumo cuidado usó las garras para hacer un pequeño corte justo del tamaño de su hilo, donde introdujo una punta y con la yema del dedo los unió. Fue dejando el hilo poco a poco, procurando no torcerlo ni curvarlo, hasta que se mezcló con los demás.

Finalmente decidió salir de allí y volver a la realidad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró a todos los chicos y el profesor delante suyo que lo miraban fijamente, esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

¿Y bien- preguntó Tinko. Léithen sonrió.

- Ya está hecho.

¿Has logrado introducir el hilo en la fuente de magia- preguntó el profesor Arkwen.

- Sí.

Todos se miraron entre sí antes de sonreír y felicitarlo por el trabajo. Léithen se sentía algo diferente. Y lo estaba, puesto que ahora podía oír unas voces que antes no.

_¿Eso significa que ahora ya nos entiende?_

_ No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo saludamos a ver qué pasa?_

_ Vale. ¿Quién empieza?_

_ Yo no._

_ Pero si lo has propuesto…_

_ Pero no hace ni 3 horas que lo he visto por primera vez._

_ Lo mismo digo yo._

_ Aure, tú sí lo conoces._

_ ¿Yo? Bueno sí pero… ¡a mí no me metáis! Que vayan Nár y Nén. Ellos son sus dragones, no yo._

_ ¿Nosotros? Pero… no sé… ¿y si se lo toma mal?_

Léithen se levantó con cara de sorpresa y se acercó lentamente al grupo de dragones, que dejó su conversación y se lo quedaron mirando.

_ Nos está mirando… ¿qué hacemos ahora?_

_ ¿Nos estará oyendo?_

_ ¿Tengo cara de saberlo?_

_ ¡Agh¡Se acerca!_

_ Nén, vamos._

_ ¿Qué vayamos? De… de acuerdo…_

Nár y Nén dieron unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a su amo con actitud indecisa, mientras los demás los miraban alargando el cuello.

_ Esto… ¿hola?_

- _¿Ne… Nén?_- preguntó el príncipe con los ojos muy abiertos- _¿Puedes… hablar?_

_¿Nos entiendes?_ preguntó Nár.

- _Eso parece_- dijo algo consternado.

- Muy bien haryon…- el profesor Arkwen se puso a su lado- Ahora ya puedes comunicarte con los dragones.

NdA

_aparece Kina con armadura y escudo por favor no me matéis . Siento MUCHÍSIMO haber tardado tanto… la excusa de este capítulo son los exámenes. Sí, sí, los ODIOSOS exámenes de enero ��U Han sido los primeros q hago como universitaria y claro, he estado con los nervios crispados todas las navidades y se me han bloqueado las ideas… vamos, que era incapaz de escribir algo con todos esos bloques que tenía que estudiar -U pero bueno… ya están hechos (TTTT buaa q mal me han ido…), espero q ahora pueda seguir escribiendo un poquito cada día (sí sí, sigue soñando Kina q ahora viene lo duro…), simplemente hago lo q puedo os pido paciencia conmigo pq es q no tengo facilidad xa escribir -_

_Ah! X cierto… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! XDDD un mes tarde xo bueno, lo q cuenta es la intención :P y otra cosa… espero q los nuevos personajes os gusten, ya me diréis… los iré colgando poco a poco en mi bio pq son unos cuantos U d momento pondré primero las chicas con sus dragones, aunque aviso q no están pintados… además Tinko y Olos quiero cambiarlos… no me gusta mucho cómo han quedado…_

_Bueeenoooo la verdad es q hoy no sé q decir, así q me paso a los reviews _

_Ah sí! Me he cambiado el nombre :P en mi bio pongo un poco d rollo pa los interesaos q kieran saber pq XD xo aviso ya q me quitaré el "-san" tarde o temprano, es q no me gusta! ��UU Así q mejor q os vayáis acostumbrando, soy Kina a secas XD ale no os entretengo…_

**Tomoe:** hola guapísimaaaaaaaaa! Me encanta q me dejes reviews… Muchas gracias me alegro mucho que te gustase el capítulo… jajaja! Gracias x saber esperar xo aún tardará unos cuantos capis en ir al mundo mágico… nu sé, dpnd d… a ver… Kina pensando buff… demasiadas cosas quiero q pase en Valya todavía XD xo tranqui q volverá a Hogwarts… algún día :P Ah! No me importa responder aquí sobre otros fics tranquila… ¿sabes el problema q tengo con el d "Una familia"? No sé como justificar q los Potter salieran d la varita d Voldie… el día q encuentre una respuesta tendrás capi, pq para terminarlo me falta esa explicación :O Bueno chikilla d verdad muchas gracias x tus reviews me encantan y me ponen muy contenta nn espero con ansias el d este capi, un kiss y hasta pronto!

**Nelly Esp: **hola! jajaja sí es una buena idea lo d los estallidos d poder… xo no entra en mis plantes… para Throén tengo pensadas otras cosas… Kina con cara de psicópata muahahahaha :B Sí sí, sabremos d los d Hogwarts (xo cuantas veces lo debo d haber dicho ya?)… el ministerio? No había pensado… d momento no tendrán reacción XD me alegra q te guste, xo conmigo hay q tener paciencia - muchas gracias x los ánimos chao! Un kiss

**Mirug:** hola Mirug! XDD sip, tienes cierta razón… oye q tampoco los dejo a punto d caramelo últimamente! Y mira q es lo q SIEMPRE suelo hacer… (XD pregúntale a la pobre Khari si no). Pos no, no hay más familiares… había pensado en un primo pero entonces sería cruel pq Throén es malo… y bastantes thioréls nuevos he puesto ya! XD Respeto a tu duda te diré q no va a pasar mucho tiempo en Valya pq quiero q vuelva a Hogwarts… aunque puede que no vaya a principios d curso pq aún quiero q le pasen unas cuantas cosas en su tierra… ya veremos ;P gracias x los ánimos, besos a ti tb y hasta pronto

**Lucumbus:** Hola Lucumbus! Nada nada yo estoy encantada d tenerte x aquí! O así q espero verte más veces ;) X cierto eres catalán verdad? X lo del beset xiketa XD si lo prefieres podemos hablarnos en catalán, ya me dirás. Me alegra muchísimo saber q te gusta el fic, xo d ahí a q escriba d pm… ejem… pues… se agradece saberlo! XDD veamos respeto a tu duda (q no sé pq es la pregunta del día) tampoco va a ser gimnasio "universal" en todo el campo XD pasará un tiempo en q le enseñarán a ser lo q es (con todo lo q implica: comportarse como príncipe, luchar, tiro con arco y esas cosas) xo tampoco será mucho tiempo ya q volverá a Hogwarts. Espero haberte sido d ayuda frente a tu inquietud, un kisset xiket! XD

**Miranda Evans:** FELICIDADES MIRANDA! Uno d tus reviews es el nº 100 D Yay, q bien! Te mereces un premio: dame tu dirección e-mail y t mandaré una cosa especial sobre el fic ;D jajaja no lo sabes? Soy veterinaria! O es mi gran pasión. Te agradezco tu comprensión, estoy muy contenta d q te gustase el capi espero q éste tb haya valido la pena :P mmm… sí, puede q haya gato encerrado… :D Muchas gracias x todo! Sí sí! Diversidad ante todo y tb de todo! XDD Saludos a ti tb y un kiss bien fuerte, espero verte pronto!

**Miranda Evans** (otra vez? O.o) jajaja problemas con el Ff eh? Si es q lo raro sería q no los hubiera -U tranquila q sí q me ha llegado este review y otro más

**Miacka:** hola Miacka! Gracias x el review, aquí tienes el siguiente capi espero q haya sido d tu agrado Tranquila q lo será. Besos a ti tb y espero verte d nuevo :P

**Anne Moody:** guau muchísimas gracias! así d gusto leer reviews! XD No, a ordenador no dibujo (aunke ahora tengo un par d cosillas hechas :P), prefiero a mano, puedo perfeccionarlo mejor Jiji q bien q te guste Alasse… ya lo pondré ya! Lo q pasa es q lo tengo dibujado con todos los dragones y se perdería la sorpresa d ver como son los q todavía no han nacido xD Pues claro q puedes enviarme tu versión! Y yo te envío el mío xa comparar vale? Así lo podrás ver En 1º d bach? Uff… sí q es chungo sí aún me acuerdo XD pues no creas, la uni es incluso más tranquilo q el bach… xo los exámenes tienen mucha materia :P siii Zaragoza es muy bonita! Aunke no he hecho mucho turismo UUU lo q he visto es muy bonito. Jejeje la verdad es q yo tmp había ido nunca (hasta ayer ni siquiera sabía q estaba en Aragón soy pésima con la geografía jajaja!). Muchas gracias x tu review d verdad nn un gran kiss xa ti tb!

**Jessy Potter:** jajaja gracias! Siento tardar tanto :P hasta pronto, un kiss

**Narwen Weasley:** muchas gracias Nárwen! jeje yo tb tengo un anillo (aunke es un poco gordote :P) pero no sabía el significado d tu nombre… es q yo no se mucho sobre el Señor d los Anillos y eso… solo he visto las pelis y he leído El Hobbit U Uooooo :O En EEUU? Q PASADA! Q tal es? Q estudias allí? XD soy muy curiosa! me alegra saber eso y tranquila q no son muchos rollos no xD respeto a tu pregunta sí, lo era… ya se verá más adelante. Q va, al contrario! Me ha encantado tu rr! . t he enganchado :D pues prepárate muahaha! Entonces espero verte más veces ;) Un abrazo a ti tb y un kiss

**Miho Sakura Kaiba:** buenaaaaaaaas Sakura:P lo del tio ya se sabrá con el tiempo… Kina silba mirando al cielo gracias x todo, hasta pronto… y un kiss

**Meriet:** oooooh gran Meriet gracias x tu perdón! XDDDDD Ok tranqui la verdad es q no me ha llegado ningún otro review tuyo U jijiji es q soy un poco mala… ehhh q yo he leído fics q te dejan peor q yo XDD jjajaja ahora me entiendes eh? Si es q el estudio roba mucho tiempo… muchas gracias! Un besito y suerte

**Kaleth Sands: **muchas gracias ok esperaré tus dibujos con ansias… sip, esa es la dirección q tengo d hotmail… si no te dejara enviar (se me colapsa rápidamente) puedes mandármelos a verochan2002yahoo.es ;) ahí seguro q cabe lo tengo vacío XD venga, un kiss y a ver como dibujas ;D

**LeoHagrid:** hola! vaya así q de Mirug eh? Gracias Mirug! XDD otro enganchado? Uuuuyyy como sufrirás entonces muahahaha! Kina con su cara d psicópata bueno Leo encantada d tenerte x aquí y espero volver a verte d nuevo ;) X cierto un poco más abajo sale el significado d Leo en élfico si te interesa jejeje :P un kiss y hasta pronto

**Ginger:** hola hola! muchas gracias, oye tu idea no es mala aunke claro, esos cabos sueltos… a mi me ha costado un montón tapar el hecho q Harry hable pársel y al final ya ves lo q me ha salido XD jajaja sip ya veo la importancia q le das a Administración d Empresas… y la verdad no me extraña XDD pues sobre tu duda es fácil contestarla: porque esta historia no sigue el 5º libro, sino el 4º, ya q la pensé antes d q apareciera la orden del fénix… chica si es lo primero que pone en el prólogo! XD aish d verdad… y lo peor es q no eres la única q me lo ha preguntado! XDDD Muchas gracias x todo, tu review me ha animado mucho espero verte d nuevo x aquí, un abrazo y un kiss

**Arwenej:** ale otra catalana… x lo d poka vergoña jajaja! Hola Arwenej! esperaba impaciente tu comentario… U.U ya sé q tardo mucho xo q quieres me cuesta tanto escribir… y con la uni me falta tiempo TTTT muchas gracias! Jaja buen ejemplo el d Spielberg… me alegra q te guste Alasse… O.o! xo… COMO CO LO HAS SABIDO? Menuda intuición! O es q se nota mucho? XD me has dejado helada, coi! Y James es Léothen, a ver… ��U jajaja te entiendo! Q es un daimonion? O.o? pues yo lo saco de un libro llamado "la lengua de los elfos", donde te explican cómo pronunciar, usar los verbos, artículos, etc sobre el élfico quenya, y lleva un apartado de diccionario Es muy completo… y xa mi no es aburrido aguantarte, al contrario! Me encanta! nn ok, me pasaré a mirar sobre tus fics a ver… venga, espero reencontrarte pronto x aquí, un kiss

PD: mira en esta página sale el libro: Anabell Black: hola Kary! Tranqui la cuestión es q haya llegado antes d q pusiera otro capi… o sea q has tenido mucho tiempo! XDD muchas gracias… jejeje si te soy sincera no creo q Throén se meta mucho en la vida d Léithen así q… :P venga hasta pronto y un fuerte kiss

**Sanarita31:** hola! Muchas gracias me alegra saber q te gusta jajaja en serio? XDD yo me lo pasé bomba imaginándolo… sip, lo es ��U ah muchas gracias wwweee visca Barcelona! XDD ahh mírala ella… con q no habías dejado reviews… esto no te lo paso, como castigo ahora tendrás q dejar más! XD es broma, xo espero verte más veces a partir d ahora, pq cuando contesto me parece q estamos hablando :P bueeenooo pues aquí tienes el capi, siento tardar tanto U.U besos a ti tb, hasta pronto!

**Jonathan:** gracias x los ánimos un kiss

**Abrilgranger:** hola! Jajajaja otra q lo ha encontrado d Mirug! Gracias d nuevo Mirug! XDDDD muchas gracias Abril, siento haberte hecho esperar. Un kiss y hasta pronto

**Mago15:** gracias x el review, siento la demora UU un kiss

**Jonathan:** otra vez? XD gracias impaciente ya lo sigo!

**Alucard:** Hi Alucard! muy bien aunque algo agobiada gracias… sí sí, ya avanzo… U jejeje la verdad es q hay bastantes historias en q Harry es medio elfo :P una gran amiga mía, Khari, tiene uno q es precioso… xo no cuelga �� jajajaja q decepción al no llegar la carta d admisión verdad? A mi tb me pasó xD… aunke yo leí Harry Potter a los 12 años (y empezando x el 2º libro jaja), el SdA no lo he leído U d verdad q lo intenté xo es q no puedo con ellos :P eso eso no hay q perder la esperanza. q te robé la idea? XDDD muchas gracias :D ahh eso d los dragones ya no es robado eh? XD stas en Francia? Q parte? A lo mejor la conozco xD a ver esas preguntas… q va a pasar? Q volverá claro :P sobre la otra… je! Solo es un impostor �� se peleaban pq él quiere el trono y le repatea q su "sobrinito" sea sangre-sucia… mmmm esa no te la respondo :P Voldie llega casi tirando al final creo XD uuyyy lo siento, Dumbi no se muere… en este fic aún es buena persona el vejete… XD pues no, no sabe nada… recuerda q Léothen (James) se lo ocultó a todo el mundo menos a Lily esa no te la sé contestar jajaja y no, no me has mareado no… vaya tb? Gracias estoy algo bloqueado con ese fic pobrechito… U.U gracias x entenderme… O.o! wow q vegüenza… para montar un club d animadoras! XDDD la tia Kina-san? Jajajaja! XDDDDDD hasta ahora me habían llamado d todo menos eso! Soy la peque d Khari y la sobrinita d Silverstar jejeje… esta pagina creo q te puede ayudar sobre el libro: jajaja gracias muchas gracias tu review ha sido muy reconfortante un kiss muy fuerte, q tengo ganas d volver a verte!

**Sanarita31:** juraría haberte contestado antes… gracias! Besos a ti tb!

**Nelly Esp:** no te había contestado ya? Umm… bueno lo siento mucho soy una tardona q le voy a hacer… U.U soy peor q Sakura q ya es mucho decir XDD

_WOW CUANTOS REVIEWS Kina muy contenta y emocionada muchas gracias a todos! Es la primera vez q tengo tantos… GRACIAS! Sois mi alma, mi inspiración, mis… mis… mis amantes! XDDDD Ya veo q tengo q haceros esperar una temporada xa q me dejéis más :D Kina con cara d psicópata no es mala idea… O.O! Kina se pone d nuevo la armadura NO HE DICHO NADA! XD_

_Bueno ya sólo falta una etapa más en estas notas… los significados! Hoy no os quejaréis, q "tía Kina" (cortesía d Alucard) ha puesto muuuchos nombres en este capi. Y de regalo algunas curiosidades extras. Vamos all�!_

Los chicos:

Tinko _metal_

Angaina _hecho de hierro _(os acordáis que Anga era _hierro_? )

Olos _sueño élfico_ (tb significa _visión_, y otra cosita… otra propuesta era Olosta, que quiere decir _soñador_)

Lorna _dormido_

Leo _sombra de un objeto_

Mordo _sombra _(tb significa _mácula_ U un derivado: more, es _negro, negrura, oscuridad, noche_)

Las chicas:

Alka _rayo de luz_ (alkar debería ser el plural pero en este caso no sirve, en realidad es _resplandor, brillo, gloria_)

Raumo _ruido de tormenta_

Losse _nieve caida_ (como adj tb significa _blanco_ de nieve, doble significado XD)

Nikse _escarcha_

Demás nombres:

Laikar _verdes_

Lumenyáre _historia_ (xDD cómo no, como el profesor imparte historia… no le queda bien? A mi me gusta cómo suena )

Handa _inteligente_

Istar _sabio _(tb significa _mago_ :P)

Selma _idea fija, voluntad_

Ingolmoe esta palabra la he usado para designar a "profesor", pero en realidad no existe en élfico. El auténtico significado de ingolmoe es "_maestro de sabiduría_", bonita manera d designar a un profesor verdad?

Arkwen _noble_

_Bueno… ahora sí q hemos terminado. Muchas gracias d nuevo a todos los q siguen las aventuras d Léithen (XD ale al final lo he dicho!), espero vuestras críticas con impaciencia… y ya sabéis que podéis escribirme para lo que sea… espero explicarme bien en las preguntas que me hacéis, si os siguen quedando dudas no dudéis en preguntar! Eso sí, nada d "cómo sigue?" pq no os diré ná d nasti XD_

_Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo capi! ;-9_

_Kina -_

_PD: Y recordad, los dibujos d los chicos y chicas nuevos los voy colgando en mi bio poco a poco (es q solo puedo poner 2 imágenes x día en el side7 -U). D momento están las chicas con sus dragones: Alka, Raumo, Losse (q x cierto, no me ha quedado tan seria como es en realidad) y Nikse (ésta sí q ha quedao seria!) espero vuestras opiniones!_

http: losse

http: Nikse


	9. Dragones y caballos

Cap. 8: dragones y caballos 

La clase de lazo mental dio por terminada después de que los dragones se presentaran ante Léithen y el grupo se separó. Era hora de ir a comer. Tinko y Alasse volvieron al castillo con Léithen, puesto que la gente que servía o trabajaba en palacio solía también vivir allí con sus familias. Al príncipe le gustó saberlo, así podría verles y no se sentiría tan perdido en ese mar de pasadizos y salas. Necesitaría al menos 2 meses para orientarse por sí mismo, así que por ahora no tenía pensado ir a explorar solito.

Cuando llegaron vieron al rey Léowen y Auresse, que les esperaban en la entrada.

- _Alta lome, Aran Meletyalda_ (Buenos días, vuestra majestad)- Alasse y Tinko hicieron una reverencia.

- _Alta lome Alasse, Tinko…_- inclinó la cabeza.

- _Alta lome, elenostar_ (Buenos días, abuelo)- dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Alta lome, indyon_ (buenos días, mi nieto)- sonrió él también- Auresse y Lumenyáre me han contado tus logros en clase. Estoy muy orgulloso- pasó un brazo por los hombros de su nieto y su sonrisa se amplió- ¿Qué tal la última clase chicos?

Rápidamente los tres jóvenes se enzarzaron en contar sus versiones de lo ocurrido, complementando lo que el novato de la clase no había visto mientras exploraba su mente.

- Vaya, parece que eres todo un prodigio- Throén apareció por entre unas columnas, con paso lento pero elegante que, a su vez, inspiraba cierto temor.

- ¿Verdad que sí?- Auresse pasó un brazo por el cuello de Léithen con una sonrisa.

- Sí, será un gran rey- predijo su abuelo, divertido al ver que el chico se avergonzaba- ¿Lo ves, como no tenías razón, hijo? El ser medio humano no indica que sus poderes sean menores… más bien diría lo contrario.

Throén hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró al chico, siempre con una gran seriedad y dureza en la mirada. A Léithen no le sorprendió, Alasse y su madre ya le habían contado que su tío era una persona muy seria e incluso desagradable a veces. Nunca se había llevado bien con su padre, Léothen, y su seriedad y dureza podían dar auténtico miedo.

Pero simplemente era su forma de ser. Vamos, que se parecía al profesor Snape. Y en eso ya estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿Ya has visto los dragones de la familia?- habló con un tono seco pero intentando parecer amable y levantando una ceja.

- ¿De la familia?- preguntó el joven sin comprender.

- ¡Es cierto!- saltó Léowen- Después de comer te llevaré a ver los dragones de tu padre. ¿Te gustaría verlos?

- ¿Los de mi padre¡Claro que sí!

Y eso hicieron. Después de comer (donde, por cierto, el rey y su familia compartía mesa con los demás como un igual, cosa que al príncipe le gustaba) su abuelo le llevó a ver sus dragones: tenía sólo dos, el de bosque y el de agua. Los demás habían muerto hacía 302 años, cuando unos dragones salvajes (Colacuernos Húngaros, por cierto) intentaron colonizar el bosque Valya.

Lo llevó hasta un lago de aguas puras y cristalinas que había detrás del castillo. De allí salió un dragón de unos 2 metros de largo. Tenía un largo cuerpo de anguila de color azul grisáceo y sólo poseía 2 patitas delanteras, algo cortitas, de membrana oscura y parecidas a las de Nén con las que se arrastraba por el suelo. En la cabeza tenía tres cuernos a cada lado de la cara unidos por membranas oscuras, y tenía un hocico largo y redondeado como el de un caballito de mar. Sus ojos eran grandes y, aunque sin pupilas, suaves, que lo miraban con asombro y curiosidad.

- Te presento a Síre- anunció su abuelo.

_Realmente sois igual a vuestro padre, joven príncipe, veros me produce gran alegría_- "habló" el dragón con elegancia en sus palabras, se notaba que era antiguo y sabio _Es todo un honor que estéis con nosotros de nuevo_ hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

- _Lo mismo digo_- imitó el movimiento, algo nervioso.

- ¡Ah!- el rey sonrió- Ya está aquí. Léithen, ésta es Asea.

A su izquierda pudo ver que se acercaba un dragón de color verde oscuro arrastrándose por el suelo. Era un tanto curioso, puesto que parecía una serpiente con hojas: no tenía patas y la cara era aplanada como la de una serpiente. Tenía dos largos cuernos marrones en la cabeza rodeados de hiedra que se extendía a lo largo de su lomo hasta el final de la cola. A diferencia de Síre, Asea sí tenía alas, pequeñitas y del color de su cuerpo con la membrana un pelín más clara. Tenía 2 un poco más abajo de cu cabeza y 2 más al final del lomo. Sus ojos tampoco tenían pupila y eran de un verde esmeralda muy intensos.

_ Es un honor poder contemplaros, es como volver a ver a vuestro padre_ la dragona, que tenía una voz de gran calma y dulce de escuchar, miró al chico de cerca _Pero los ojos revelan vuestra parte humana, son igual de bellos como los de vuestra madre… sin duda se os puede ver gran valentía, nobleza y decisión en ellos, así como comprensión, amabilidad y ternura. Mi instinto me dice que seréis un gran rey si conserváis estas actitudes._

- _Gra… gracias_- dijo el aludido algo avergonzado.

Estuvo hablando un poco con ambos dragones, que le preguntaron por su vida pasada y que prometió contar en presencia de su abuelo, Auresse y los antiguos compañeros de su padre (por el momento…). Nár y Nén no tardaron en encontrar a su creador y también entablaron conversación.

Al cabo de un rato dejaron a ambos dragones y se dirigieron al interior del castillo. El rey lo guió por el mar de pasadizos y salas del castillo, hasta la entrada de una sala.

_Harry… ¿dónde vamos?_ susurró Nén a su oído.

- _A ver los dragones de mi padre. Y Nén, no me llames Harry. Prefiero Léithen_- no sabía porqué, pero lo prefería. Para él, ahora Harry formaba parte de su otra vida, de su otro yo.

_ Ah… pues entonces… ¿puedo llamarte padre?_

_ No._

_ ¿Y papi?_

- _Ni en sueños_- ante esto el rey se rió disimuladamente.

_¿Y por qué no?_ preguntó sorprendido_ Antes oí que Lusse le llamaba así a Anga._

_- Nén…_- usó el tono de quién habla con un niño pequeño-_ Sólo los niños pequeños llaman a sus padres "papi". Lusse es una niña pequeña. Y ni tú eres un niño ni yo soy tu padre._

_ Aunque tenga la mentalidad de un recién nacido_ dijo Nár.

_ ¡Eso no es verdad!_ exclamó el dragoncito ofendido.

_ ¿Ah no¿Pues cómo osas llamar a nuestro amo "papi"¡Es una gran falta de respeto!_

-_ Nár…_- Léithen intervino al ver que Nén cogía aire (sabía que entonces lanzaría un chorro de agua)-_ Tranquila. No hace falta que te pongas así con él, no seas tan dura._

_ Pero amo…_

- _Tampoco me llames así. Va por los dos: soy Léithen. Léithen a secas, y punto._

Léowen hinchó pecho de orgullo al oír a su nieto. Que prefiriera ser como los demás y no superior demostraba una gran bondad y compasión. Seguro que Síre no se ha equivocado en nada, pensó. Aunque no pudo evitar un deje de tristeza: el niño era tan idéntico a su padre…

- ¿Es aquí?- Léithen miró curioso a su abuelo- ¿Están aquí dentro?

- Sí- suspiró, mirando la entrada, y miró al chico con un deje de tristeza- Aquí están los 3 que quedan.

- ¿Tres¿Qué les pasó a los demás?- de pronto pensó- ¿Fue Voldemort?

- Sí, lo fue.

- Esa noche lucharon contra él¿verdad?

- No creo que deba contártelo. Eren muy joven…

- Ya me he encontrado 4 veces con él, abuelo. Y lo que vi hace 2 meses me ha dejado preparado para todo.

- Bueno…- se sorprendió al notar tanto odio en las palabras de su nieto, en parte porque era un niño para él y en parte porque sólo había oído esos tonos cuando su hijo hablaba de ese Voldemort, ya que en Valya nunca se han usado tonos desagradables (no existían motivos)- Sí, lucharon contra él. Hasta tal punto que Yúla y Vista, los dragones del fuego y del aire, perecieron; Litse, el de tierra, perdió las alas; Alda, el del bosque, tenía las patas rotas; y Aire, el del agua, estaba paralizado por un veneno- a Léithen le cambió la cara.

- Ese maldito hijo de…- sentía hervir la rabia por sus venas.

- No maldigas, niño- dijo su abuelo con calma- no es propio de nosotros.

- ¡Me importa un rábano!

- ¡Pero bueno!- le propició una colleja a su nieto.

- ¡Auch!

- ¡Qué modales! Esta noche empezaremos una reeducación de tu lenguaje- el chico le propició una mirada venenosa mientras se fregaba la nuca- No me mires así que te doy otra vez, NO es propio de alguien de tu categoría- Léithen gruñó cual perro- Bien, antes de entrar… hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿El qué?- dijo todavía con rabia.

- Un dragón suele vivir unos 1000 años, más o menos igual que nosotros.

- ¿Qué¡¿Mil años!

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Ya sé que los elfos son eternos, pero nosotros…

- Pe… pero mil años…

- Es lo que solían vivir los dragones Istar. ¿Es eso lo que te sorprende? No heredamos la vida eterna, pero mil años tampoco están mal.

- No, si no es por eso… es que… mil años… ¡son muchos años!

- ¿Qué son…?- el rey se echó a reír- ¡Eres el primero que dice algo así¡Ja, ja, ja!

- Bueno… ¿qué esperabas? Los humanos no…- aunque su abuelo seguía riéndose- ¿Qué… qué me ibas a decir?- preguntó para cambiar de tema, algo ruborizado.

- Sí, tienes razón…- dejó de reír poco a poco- En fin, te decía que los dragones suelen vivir más o menos como nosotros. Los dragones de tu padre le perdieron demasiado pronto… prácticamente pasarán toda su vida sin él, y eso es la peor cosa que le puede pasar a un dragón Istar, a parte de ver morir a su progenitor. Normalmente mueren de tristeza, pero ellos han sobrevivido. Aunque… se han vuelto algo… locos.

- ¿Cómo¿Locos?

- Sí, de rabia. Piensa que ellos lucharon todo lo que pudieron para defender a tu padre, a tu madre y a ti. No sólo vieron morir a tu padre, sino también a tu madre- Léithen no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco- y a sus hermanos dragones…

- Les entiendo- dijo recordando cómo no pudo hacer nada para salvar a Cedric- Les entiendo más de lo que crees.

- ¿Aún así quieres verlos?

- Sí.

- Pero mantente alejado y deja a Nár y Nén fuera. Atacan a cualquiera que se les acerque. Y viéndote, pueden reaccionar de cualquier manera.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, lo primero que vieron fueron unas zarpas que pasaron peligrosamente cerca de sus caras acompañadas de furiosos rugidos.

Alda y Liste, los dragones del bosque y la tierra, tenían la talla de los, más o menos, 2 metros, y estaban apoyados sobre sus patas traseras. Parecía que se apoyaban en una pared invisible que intentaban romper a arañazos. Se los veía muy furiosos y gruñían, mostrando sus dientes. Cerca de ellos había un pequeño estanque, de donde salió Aire lanzando un torbellino de agua hacia los recién llegados, que por suerte chocó con esa especie de pared invisible que los rodeaba. Furioso, no podía hacer más que salpicar su cola con el agua.

Léithen no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlos. Parecían dragones salvajes en lugar de Istar. Era como ver a los dragones que llevaron para el torneo de los Tres Magos. Igualitos a ellos.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió. Cuando los tres dragones fijaron la vista en el joven príncipe se quedaron quietos, bajando las patas poco a poco hasta el suelo y con las bocas abiertas. Los rugidos cesaron y, en su lugar, olisquearon el aire en dirección a Léithen. Los tres dragones pusieron una cara de profunda tristeza y a la vez asombro con la boca abierta. Léithen no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Por sus caras seguro que lo estaban confundiendo con su padre, y mirándolos se veía incapaz de decirles la verdad.

- _Chicos_- habló su abuelo con voz suave- _Éste de aquí es Léithen, el hijo de Léothen._

_¿QUÉ!_ exclamaron los tres a la vez, echando las cabezas hacia atrás.

Se miraron entre sí, perplejos, y volvieron a mirar al príncipe. Litse y Alda se acercaron un poco, mirándole a los ojos. Volvieron a mirarse los 3 y, por sorpresa de los thioréls, se fueron. Aire se metió de nuevo en el agua y Litse se metió detrás de unas grandes piedras, adoptando antes su forma de lagartija. El único que no se había movido era Alda, que seguía mirando al chico.

- ¿Por qué se han escondido?- preguntó un sorprendido Léithen.

- Seguramente no han sabido reaccionar. Hace 15 años que te daban por muerto.

_ Cierto _dijo Alda con voz quebrada después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, para sorpresa de ambos.

- _¡Alda, qué sorpresa! Me alegra ver que vuelves a dirigirnos la palabra_- dijo Léowen. El dragón sacudió la cabeza, haciendo mover su mechón de "hierba" rebelde que tenía como flequillo. Miró a Léithen con ojos brillantes antes de empezar a rascar el suelo con una pata delantera- _Bueno, será mejor que os dejemos pensar_. Vamos- puso una mano en el hombro de su nieto para sacarlo de la cambra.

Una vez fuera, su abuelo lo guió por los pasillos mientras el chico reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Si a él le dijeran de pronto que sus padres estaban vivos y los tuviera delante de sus narices, seguramente hubiera reaccionado incluso peor que los dragones. O quizás no hubiera ni reaccionado siquiera…

- ¿Por qué nos hemos ido tan de repente?- preguntó el chico.

- Alda empezaba a ponerse nervioso- explicó su abuelo- Estaba cohibido y no debía saber qué decir después de haber hablado. Parece que se lo han tomado bastante bien, en vista de lo sucedido- comentó su abuelo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Bueno… no se han echado a la yugular de ambos- se rió- Han reaccionado como lo que son. Antes sólo reaccionaban a zarpazos y ahora incluso han hablado. No habían pronunciado palabra después de ese día.

- ¿En serio?- su abuelo cabeceó- mm…- al cabo de unos segundos habló- Oye, abuelo… Alda ha sido el único que no se ha escondido¿sabes por qué puede ser?

- Ay, Alda… fue el primer dragón que creó tu padre, y por lo tanto el más vinculado a sus sentimientos. De los cinco, siempre era él el único que mostraba sus emociones a la primera. Creo que es por eso que se ha atrevido a hablar más… aunque sólo ha sido una palabra…

_ ¡Harry, espera!_ el pequeño Nén interrumpió la charla.

- _¡Que no me llames Harry!_- exclamó el aludido, girándose.

Casi le da un paro cardíaco.

Alasse estaba detrás suyo, y se habían quedado a medio metro puesto que venía corriendo para alcanzarle.

- Ah… ho… hola- dijo el joven echándose hacia atrás.

- Hola- Alasse sonrió y mostró a Nén en sus manos- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Ya habías vuelto a dejar al pobre Nén solo.

_ Eso… y te recuerdo que NO puedo volar_ dijo mientras el chico lo cogía y lo acariciaba. Nén silbó y se restregó en su brazo.

- _Lo siento… intentaré no olvidarme más_- lo metió en el bolsillo del chaleco.

- _¿Cómo que "intentarás"?_-el dragón lo miró de lado con una mueca de enfado.

- Esto… Gracias- le dijo a Alasse.

- No hay de qué, pero procura no olvidártelo, que no es un lápiz- rió- Haran…- hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza al rey.

- Hola Alasse- respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Venías a buscarle para las clases?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Léithen- ¿De qué hay clase ahora?

- Ya lo verás, seguro que te gustará. Pero antes vayamos a los establos.

- ¿A los establos?- preguntó confundido mientras ella le cogía la mano para guiarlo.

- _¡Tenna sinye haran!_ (¡Hasta más tarde majestad!).

- ¡Eh, eh, un segundo!- se quejó el príncipe por las prisas- _¡Namárie_,_ elenostar!_ (¡adiós abuelo!)- tuvo que gritar puesto que ya no estaban precisamente cerca.

- ¡Pasadlo bien niños!- dijo el rey con una sonrisa, viendo cómo se alejaban- ¡Qué demonios¡Esperad!- y se echó a correr hacia ellos, dispuesto a no perderse lo que pasaría.

Los tres fueron juntos a los establos, que se encontraban cerca de donde habían estado antes con los dragones de Léowen. Estaban en una plana a los pies de una colina, donde la hierba era bastante alta y los caballos pastaban libremente. Había que reconocerse que eran unos animales preciosos y magníficos, y especiales en cierta manera. Como todo en el bosque Valya daban una sensación de armonía, elegancia y bienestar, aunque a su vez también de fortaleza. Los había de muchos tipos.

Los colores sorprendían a quienes los veían por primera vez, como era el caso de Léithen. Algunos tenían colores tan claros y brillantes que parecían desprender una leve aura de luz a su alrededor, otros tenían tonos poco comunes como los reflejos dorados, azulados, verdosos, violáceos… había algunos tan negros que ni siquiera se les diferenciaban los cascos, las crines o los ojos. Y éstos últimos también eran especiales: como en el caso de los thioréls, los ojos de los caballos podían ser de todos los colores y tonos imaginables. Los había azules, rojos, lilas, ambarinos, naranjas, rosas, grises…

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó el príncipe, todavía boquiabierto.

- La próxima clase es la de Equitación- explicó Alasse- Y necesitas un caballo.

- Cierto, mi niño. Debes unirte a un caballo.

- ¿Unirme?

- Claro.

- ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

- Cuando te acerques a un caballo, se acercará y te mirará a los ojos. Tienes que aguantarle la mirada pase lo que pase y levantar una mano. Si el animal te acepta te mostrará respeto con un movimiento de cabeza. La unión se establece cuando el caballo acerca la cara para que le acaricies. En cuanto eso pase serás su jinete para siempre. Así de fácil.

- Oh, sí, mucho- dijo sarcástico, recordando a cierto hipogrifo- ¿Y qué pasa si no te acepta?

- Simplemente se da la vuelta. Los caballos son poco habladores- explicó- te lo dirán antes con gestos que con palabras. Son muy expresivos.

Mientras Léowen hablaba habían llegado a los establos. Eran muy grandes se dividían en parcelas (como los establos humanos pero mucho más grandes y limpios), cada una con las puertas traseras siempre abiertas para que el caballo pudiera salir cuando quisiera. Las puertas delanteras, que eran solamente de 1 metro de alto, sólo las usaba el jinete correspondiente.

Entraron en un establo donde solían estar los que todavía no tenían jinete. Los caballos, que asomaron curiosos la cabeza por las puertas delanteras, la inclinaron levemente al ver al rey.

- Vamos. Prueba con éste- le animó el abuelo yendo hacia el primer caballo que estaba a la derecha.

Léithen se acercó con precaución, admirando la belleza del animal. Era anaranjado, de color melocotón, las patas y el morro marrón oscuro, de crin y cola negras y ojos ámbar.

- "Me gustaría que fuera éste, es precioso"- pensó mientras el caballo lo miraba torciendo un poco la cabeza.

Para su disgusto, no hubo ni levantado la mano que el caballo se dio la vuelta.

- No me ha querido…- se giró a los suyos.

- Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo Alasse- Quedan muchos caballos.

- Seguro que te tocará el más espléndido- dijo Léowen con todo el orgullo.

Estuvieron probando un buen rato, al menos con 15 caballos más, pero no hubo suerte. Sólo uno, negro con el morro blanco, había llegado a mostrarle respeto. Pero cuando el chico fue a acariciarlo el caballo se echó hacia atrás.

- Tranquilo, acabamos de empezar- su abuelo le puso una mano en el hombro- Aún quedan al menos 30 caballos por ver. Hagamos una pausa antes de volver a intentarlo¿quieres ver un poco los demás establos?

- Vale.

Los demás establos eran 4: para machos, hembras, hembras con crías y caballos para adiestrar. Precisamente cuando se dirigían a ese último se encontraron con dos thioréls, el adiestrador y la cuidadora de hembras con crías, que salían corriendo detrás de un caballo. Ambos tenían el pelo azul celeste y los ojos verde mar.

- ¡Eh¡Eh¡Vuelve aquí!- gritaba el cuidador- ¡Hwesta, atrápalo!

- ¡No puedo, es muy rápido!

La cuidadora llamó a su yegua con un silbido y se puso a perseguir al animal fugado. En breves segundos ya no se los veía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hwinde?- preguntó Léowen acercándose al cuidador seguido de los dos chicos.

- Haran, qué sorpresa …- hizo una leve reverencia, mostrando su sarkuile en forma de caballo- Alasse… ¡haryon!- se sorprendió- Un placer conocerte, joven príncipe. ¿A qué se debe vuestra presencia?- preguntó mirándolos a los 3.

- Buscábamos un caballo para Léithen. ¿Qué problemas tienes con tu hermana?- sonrió.

- Ah, nada, nada… problemas con el de siempre. No hay quién lo dome y se le da por escaparse. Ya es costumbre que Hwesta lo persiga por medio bosque.

- Je, je, como siempre- se rió- Sigue sin dejar que le pongáis riendas.

- ¿Riendas¡Sólo de ver una cuerda ya sale corriendo! Es el animal más rebelde que me echado a la cara… y encima no habla.

- ¿No habla?- preguntó Léithen- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Pues no lo sé. No es un caballo normal- le explicó- Es un cruce. Si lo ves, es un animal magnífico, pero rebelde y obstinado.

- ¡Ah! Ya llega Hwuesta- anunció Alasse.

La joven había conseguido atrapar al caballo y lo llevaba detrás, atado con una cuerda. Al parecer, el animal se había rendido y andaba algo cabizbajo, de mala gana, tirado por una cuerda mágica.

A Léithen se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa, y es que decir que era un animal magnífico era quedarse corto. Sus colores daban un contraste de tonos muy marcado pero a la vez harmoniosos y perfectos.

Su cuerpo era de un profundo negro azabache. La mitad de las patas traseras, así como la región que equivale a la muñeca de las delanteras y la punta del hocico, eran de un blanco purísimo. Tenía la crin y la cola del más bello plata, finísimas (en la crin se visualizaba el negro por debajo) y muy largas, más de lo normal en un caballo.

Una parte de la crin caía en forma de flequillo, tan largo que llegaba hasta casi la punta del hocico, y le daba un aspecto curioso de "faceta tierna", lo que contrastaba enormemente con el resto del cuerpo. Y sus grandes ojos destacaban tanto como una linterna en medio de la noche, pues eran verdes y brillantes. Y, para más contraste, había en medio de la frente un cuerno de unicornio. Parecía que no se le había desarrollado bien: era redondeado, algo más corto que el de los unicornios y su color rondaba al dorado con curiosos reflejos plateados.

- Precioso¿verdad?- dijo Hwinde al ver la cara del chico- El padre era un unicornio… ¿qué tal, Hwesta?

- Por qué poco no se me ha escapado- soltó en un bufido- ¡Haryon! Bienvenido- dijo con una sonrisa parando a su yegua para bajarse.

- Gracias.

Dio la impresión de que el caballo mestizo se dio cuenta de la presencia de los tres inquilinos cuando Léithen habló. Levantó la cabeza y puso cara de curioso. En cuanto el chico lo miró de nuevo, el caballo se sorprendió. Nunca le habían mirado con tanta admiración como lo estaba haciendo ese muchacho, así que se acercó a él con más curiosidad. Léithen sonrió y levantó tímidamente la mano para que le oliera.

Luego de unos segundos de duda, el bonito animal se acercó, oliendo, y le cogió una parte de la manga con los labios, sin dejar de oler. Lo mismo hizo con el pecho y el pelo de Léithen, al cual echó todo el aire y lo despeinó con los labios. Léithen se rió e hizo ademán de apartarlo de su pelo, pero entonces el caballo agachó la cabeza, cogió una punta de la túnica y tiró de ella, haciendo que el chico diera casi media vuelta.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó Léithen tirando de su túnica, aunque riéndose.

El caballo lo soltó haciendo un ruido similar a una risita y lo miró unos segundos. Entonces el animal levantó la cabeza, dio un pequeño salto con sus patas delanteras y acercó su cara hasta tocar la punta de su hocico al pecho de Léithen.

El chico se sorprendió de ese gesto y dudó, pero al final levantó las manos, algo inseguro, para acariciarlo suavemente. El caballo se dejó hacer, complacido, mientras que Léithen soltó un leve "wow" al tocarlo. Tenía un pelo muy suave y muy parecido al terciopelo, y la crin era como pasar entre sus dedos hilos de agua de lo fina que era.

Por otro lado, los demás presentes se habían quedado como si les hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría. Bueno mejor dicho todos los adultos, porque Alasse se estaba ahogando de risa ante tal espectáculo.

- Me… Me parece que mi nieto ya tiene caballo.

- I… in… increíble…- balbuceó Hwinde- el caballo… se … se…

- ¡Se han saltado el protocolo por toda la cara!- exclamó Hwesta.

- ¿Eh?- Léithen les miró sin dejar de acariciarle el cuello al caballo.

- Enhorabuena- exclamó Léowen- Estaba seguro que te tocaría un caballo magnífico.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que… que…?- balbuceó nervioso- ¿Me he unido a él?

- Sí, eso creo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero… ¡Señor!- exclamó Hwinde- Usted sabe que ese caballo es peligroso…

- Pero ha escogido su jinete, Hwinde. Y sabes lo que eso significa.

- Pero si le hiciera algo…

- Sólo míralo.

- Es cierto- dijo Hwesta- Nunca se había dejado acariciar, y menos así- y es que el animal insistía con el hocico para que Léithen siguiera acariciándolo como si fuera un perro.

- ¡Igualmente!- exclamó Hwinde- No deja de ser un caballo indomable y peligroso¿y si le hiciera daño al príncipe en un arrebato?

- Dale una oportunidad- dijo Alasse- Quizás sólo necesitaba a alguien con quién identificarse. Con un poco de tiempo…- Hwinde resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Majestad, no pienso hacerme responsable de lo que pueda pasar- soltó con una sonrisa de complicidad. El rey levantó una ceja, claramente divertido.

- ¡Eh, Léithen!- saltó Alasse- ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

- ¿Un nombre?- dijo más para sí- Pues…

Miró al caballo a los ojos, pasando una mano por su cuerno hasta detrás de una oreja. Se dio cuenta de que se parecían mucho. Ambos tenían el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verdes, así como algo que los hacía especiales. Uno el cuerno y otro la cicatriz. Y no sólo eso, sino que compartían algo que nadie más podía comprender: ambos eran mestizos de razas parecidas pero muy diferentes, ninguno pertenecía a un mundo concreto…

Ambos eran almas perdidas.

- Alma.

- ¿Cómo?- exclamó Alasse- ¿Alma? No le pega mucho.

- No, no Alma élfico. Alma en su significado humano. _Me gustaría llamarte Alma… ¿te gusta?_- le dijo al caballo.

- Léithen, no te…- dijo Hwinde, pero se calló al ver que el caballo movía la cabeza, afirmando- Desde luego, me lo cuentan y no me lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa.

NdA

_Hola… TT.TT llevo un resfriado d narices… no puedo hablar… me arde el cuello… y creo q tengo fiebre… y encima la gente en fiestas! En fin, aunque mi estado es deplorable aquí está tía Kina (XD me acuerdo me acuerdo!), subiendo este capítulo de una vez. Hacía ya tiempo q lo tenía terminado, pero no había podido colgarlo pq resulta q este año estoy en un piso d estudiantes, o sea, sin internet -- Y aún x encima llevo todo el verano sin mi ordenador portátil! TTOTT sniff… lo hecho d menos… ahora tengo q andar con el MP3 d un lado a otro xa llevar los fics a buen recaudo… pq este ordenador d mesa a veces le da x morirse ¬¬U _

_X cierto no me voy a andar x las ramas: si tardo tanto en subir caps es x culpa d los estudios… todo el verano estudiando como si se me fuera la vida en ello… snif… sin ir a la playa, ni al pueblo, ni siquiera la piscina… y aún así se me han quedado 2! Y para colmo d males tengo q arrastrarlas este año así q tengo 12 asignaturas TTTT me voy a morir…_

_Pero bueno, no todo es dolor y lágrimas en esta vida y he logrado poner internet en el piso, así q no os alarméis XD el único problema está q aún no tengo mi portátil, pero cuando x fin lo recupere (pobrecillo) podré dejar x fin d tardar años en escribir el fic en una libreta O _

_Ale pues, como no me encuentro muy bien iré rapidito y así lo tendréis antes ante vuestra pantalla :P x cierto, ADORO a Alma… a ver qué me decís de él :P aunque en este capi no tiene mucha relevancia XD_

**Lord Sparky:** wenas! Bueno creo q tu pregunta sobre si los thioréls son inmortales o tienen una longevidad antinatural ya ha quedado respondida :P Pos eterna juventud no tienen, aunque cuando tienen unos cuantos siglos encima aparentan como una persona entre 40 y 50 años… y cuando rondan los 1000 digamos que tienen un aspecto de abuelito… de unos 70 por decir algo Sip, Tinko es muy buen chico y un poco pirao de la olla XD bueno si te sirve d consuelo será mejor amigo que Ron, ya que a Tinko puede contarle más cosas y nunca le tendrá envidia x nada P y no sé pq todo el mundo me pide si Alasse será la pareja d Harry… que no se nota o qué? XDD y nop, no me aburres nada tranki al contrario, me gusta mucho lo q has escrito parece q nos hablemos d tu a tu sin Ff x en medio XD ya espero con ansias q me cuentes más cosas, un beso y hasta pronto

**Joyce Granger:** Holaaaaa . gracias! Me alegre q te guste tanto el fic… bueno y los otros tb O.o d luto x unos fics? XDDD exagerada… xo tienes razón, debería seguirlos… pero tengo un bloqueo muy grande así q d momento aprovecho q con este no me pasa y escribo más Gracias x el review! Espero volver a verte pronto, chau!

**Tomoe:** Tomoeeeeeeeeee holaaaaaaaa XD hombre gracias a mi tb me encanta Léithen como príncipe, aunque ahora es un poco patoso xo ya verás dntro d un tiempo, cuando hay aprendido a serlo! Si es q ya lo veo… (si no lo viera un poco chungo siendo la autora no? XDD) muchas gracias x esperar q paciencia hay q tener conmigo U venga, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Leo Hagrid:** hombre sombra d un objeto hola! XD sobre la pregunta del mundo mágico aún no te la puedo contestar, le faltan un par de capis o 3, dpnd d cómo termine el 10… d momento te digo que sí saben que Harry no está, vamos q ha desaparecido, eso es todo. Y pq todos me preguntan lo d Alasse con Harry? Si se ve a distancia! XD Saludos a ti tb y espero q este cap haya sido d tu agrado, hasta pronto Leo

En cuanto a tu otro review tienes toda la razón! La sangre q usó Voldemort es un aspecto importante, y t confieso q no había pensado en ello O.O xo creo q tengo la solución mira: lo único q le puede dar es el hecho d vivir 1000 años, x eso quería a Harry (recuerda q sabe lo que es)… te imaginas 1000 años d terror? Al fin d cuentas buscaba la inmortalidad… nu sé, q opinas? Es un buen punto no?

**Marc: **hola! Muchas gracias x el review, me alegra mucho q te guste. Un saludo y espero volver a verte x aquí algún día. Dew!

**Mirug:** holaaaaaaaaaaa Mirug! Esperaba tu review con ansias, pero un poco corto eh? ¬¬U No te has lucido! XD debo decirte q gracias a ti mucha gente ha encontrado este fic (se ve q miran mucho tu profile XD) así q es justo q te lo agradezca… gracias! ;) Besos a ti tb y espero q te haya gustado lo d hoy

**Lucumbus:** ok si tu comprender mi, yo expresar feliz XD jajajajaja te parece q iban estresadamente rápido? Eso es lo q quería! Es q en el próximo capi el pobre sufrirá las consecuencias d tanta clase ya verás… ejem… pues claro q la cultura siempre es buena! Ya ves q hasta tienen clase d historia así q… hay d todo :P un beset a tu tb! Espero verte pronto, dew!

**Sanarita31:** bones! Jajaja me alegra q te guste tanto como marchan las cosas… y no veas cómo es Nár no has visto nada! XD En el próximo cap hace una pelea d miradas con Alma y todo xDD pos a ver si es cierto y me dejas más reviews tuyos q me encantan! Siii visca Bcn! Ayer mismo me paseé x ahí en el festival d la mascota… y pronto tendremos el salon del manga! La d cosas maravillosas q tiene Bcn XD Venga besos!

**Alucard:** waaaaaaa peazo review Alucard q feliz! O en cuanto a lo d las preguntas contestadas, si no te acuerdas, pq no vuelves a mirar el review q dejaste con ellas? No hay d qué, al fin d cuentas los reviews sirven para las dudas ne? Siempre lo digo D Ángel d la destrucción… me gusta D sip, leí el libro d Frankestein y el moderno prometeo (aunque en inglés XDD) y ahora lo estoy releyendo en castellano. Jajajaja siento mucho desesperarte tanto, d verdad! Y NO SOY VIEJA q crees? ¬¬# tengo 19 años! Y no explica q escriba bien (gracias D), lo q pasa es q voy adquiriendo experiencia con los fics, tanto escribiendo como leyendo B a ver esa duda sobrinita XDD el élfico no lo sé en serio (es complicadísimo!) lo que pasa es q voy con un libro llamado "El lenguaje d los elfos", d Luís González Baixauli, q en principio puedes conseguir en las librerías :P si vuelves atrás, en el capítulo 5, en uno de los último reviews están los datos del libro (se ven claramente). Jejeje yo tb estuve con el inglés y el francés, sumando castellano y catalán (gracias a Dios q terminé ya) así q te entiendo bien… XD oye yo tb aprendo palabras japonesas! Son tan… no sé… diferentes XD Juas la verdad es q sí q emociona ver tu nombre cuando t contestan un review x eso gusta dejarlos jeje… y no hay pq dar gracias, si eso tendría q dar YO gracias a q me aguanten tanta espera U venga pues, espero verte pronto x aquí, un beso.

**Miacka:** Hola! En cuanto a la duración de los capis es variable, como puedes ver los hay muy largos y los hay más cortos… depende d cómo me salgan o d lo q quiera poner en ellos, así q no te puedo prometer q todos sean más largos. Uff… las típicas preguntas XD sí, sí, volverá a Hogwarts, pero aún queda un poco para eso… más no te puedo contar lo siento B besos a ti tb! Un saludo

**Noemí Potter:** hola y gracias x el review me hace muy feliz saber q te gusta y me gustaría verte más veces a partir d ahora :P Espero q este capi haya sido tb d tu agrado, un saludo y hasta pronto.

**Arwenej:** holaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaa q review es genial recibirlos así, larguitos y entretenidos… o sea cuando tienen más d 3 líneas XD jaja sí opino igual q tú, pero a veces escribir paranoias acaba resultando estresante cuando sabes q hay gente esperando… y personalmente, yo tardo mucho pq me gusta escribir a gusto, y prefiero calidad antes q cantidad… no crees? Bueno a ver qué hago con Throén, d momento aún incluso lo hago majete en cierto sentido XD xo no te fíes… ya si te digo cosas desvelo el final! XD gracias x contarme lo del daimonion… es una pasada! Adoro los animales (si no, no estaría estudiando veterinaria no? Lógico XD) xo a mi me gustan todos, insectos y reptiles incluidos (quiero un lagarto como el d una amiga q mono!) excepto las arañas . con ellas no puedo… y bueno muchas gracias x la paciencia y la espera, espero q haya sido d tu agrado este cap. Vale, vale, capto la idea: te gustó el capi anterior. Vale. Dewwwwwwwwwww!

**Angela Ramírez Rojas:** muchas gracias Angela x tu review, y la pregunta es más q obvia (y fíjate q no hay nadie q no me lo haya preguntado ya): SI, serán novios. Apa, un beso y hasta pronto.

**Nelly Esp:** O.o no preguntas? Waaaaaaw! X.x touché. No me lo esperaba… XD besos!

**AbrilGranger:** muchas gracias! Un beso

**Narwen Weasley:** pues claro q me gustan tus reviews! Las clases fáciles? Uff… difícil d imaginar XD jajaja q gracia, dices q es casi como en las pelis? Aún así, es alucinante… q nieva mucho dices? ¬¬ Entonces ni me acerco, suficiente tengo en Andorra, xiqueta! XD pues yo estoy estudiando veterinaria en Zaragoza (aquí va la maña! XD) y me gusta mucho, pero es muy entregada (hay muchas horas d prácticas y a veces te pasas hasta bien tarde en la facultad) y los temas son duros, pero… qué caray! Geniales! XD Pues muchas gracias x todo Narwen… pues claro q parece evidente q Harry y Alasse acaban juntos! Pero al parecer no tanto pues todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo xDDD Un besazo a ti tb y q lo pases muy bien en EEUU, q seguro q será una gran experiencia xa luego. ;) dewwwwwwww

**Carolina de Black:** buenas! Jajaja esa pregunta d cómo se cruza un elfo y un dragón quedará respondida en un capítulo, cuando se cuente el origen de la especie (me ha sonado a película XD). A q son una monada? Yo tb los quiero! . algún día haré peluches d ellos… xD pues muchas gracias x todo me encanta saber q te gusta, gracias! Y gracias x lo d los exámenes xo… no hubo mucha suerte TT.TT me han quedado 2 pero en fins… a currar más este año --U venga pues, un beso enorme y hasta pronto

**YamiYoukai:** ahí va pues muchas gracias! En cuanto a las alas tendrás q esperar un poquitín más, q saldrá en el siguiente capítulo (el cual ya tengo como la mitad hecha así q no tardaré tanto en colgarlo U). Hombre eres la primera persona q me dice q son suficientemente largos… xo no esperes q todos sean muy largos pq va variando. Esto… capto la amenaza… a ver q le puedo hacer pq sin internet y ahora sin ordenador… poco la verdad -- pero bueno, espero volvernos a ver pronto esta vez. Chau!

**Consuelo:** gracias x hacérmelo saber! Un beso

**Miranda Evans:** esto… siento agotarte la paciencia, d verdad… ahora mismo t escribo y t mando tus regalos (es q no lo tenía en el otro ordenador y me ha costado encontrarlo) oye mi armadura es a prueba hasta del fuego d Nár xa hacerle las revisiones XD Bueno, si quieres coger un nombre, de acuerdo, te dejo como recompensa a tu paciencia… me encanta saber q te gustan :P en cuanto a Hogwarts… más adelante xD O.o eres la primera q me pregunta si tendrá pareja en lugar d preguntar si lo será Alasse XD pues ahí tienes la pista, su pareja será su "alegría"… acuérdate d qué nombre significa esa palabra. Gracias x los ánimos, al menos ayudaron a no perder las esperanzas. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto!

**Walkyria:** muchas gracias! Un beso y perdón x haber tardado tanto

**Neli Black:** hola Neli! Muchas gracias, me alegra muchísimo saberlo! (Kina sonrojada). Sí, volverá a Hogwarts, pero aún falta para eso… em… sobre la otra pregunta… Ron y Hermi no sabrán quién es Léithen hasta el final, cuando se desvele a todo el mundo. Jajaja eres la 5ª persona q me pregunta lo d Harry y Alasse… sí, serán pareja y ella irá con él… pero ya no te digo más! XD A q sí? Los dragoncitos son mis niños… y pq aún no has visto a los del viento, el bosque y la tierra… aish como los quiero a los 5! (Kina muy orgullosa d sus nenes)… y ya con Alma y la próxima mascota q tendrá Harry (dentro d 2 caps) ni t cuento! Venga, un beso y hasta pronto Lucía. Chauuuuus!

**Jonathan:** siento haberte asustado y no te preocupes, tardo xo siempre llego XD gracias y hasta pronto

**Elementh Reload:** jijiji tienes toda la razón aún tardará un poco en ir a Hogwarts pq antes debe conocer todo sobre su reino… pero lo q no puede hacer es dejar a sus amigos indefensos ante Voldy no? X eso irá no te creas… es q ir x ir… va a ser q no XD gracias x el review y hasta pronto! X cierto… pq me lanzas maldiciones? Si me matas no puedo seguir con el fic! Aunque reconozco q me ha hecho mucha gracia XDD aunque tas pasao con el avada kedavra eh? Suerte q mi armadura me protege hasta d eso xD

**Orhen Shiy:** hola! Gracias x escribirme aunque sólo sea una vez ;P Sí, ya se q mi principal problema es la demora… pero qué le voy a hacer… hay q estudiar mucho. Si sé cuántos caps tendrá el fic? Ni idea XDDD esto va solo, dpnd d las ideas q tenga… no he pensado en el número la verdad. En fin, saludos a ti tb, y espero volver a saber d ti ;) besos!

**Mikelodeon:** lo siento mucho he tardado un montón UUU lo siento d veras, xo he pasado muy mal verano y no he podido escribir en meses enteros… me alegra saber q te gusta, gracias!

**Shiras:** gracias! Hombre, es normal q lo extrañen, pero a ser sincera los pobres no sabrán nada. Claro q te puedo enviar los dibujos, pero deberías decirme tu correo, pq sólo salió el principio. Es hotmail? X si acaso no lo he "intentado", no sea q los envíe a vete a saber quíen XD venga pues, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Angela:** lo siento mucho! UUUUU

**Amnydic1991:** gracias x el review, pero no es posible q visite a Sirius. No te preocupes, q lo verá, pero no podrá contarle quién es, pobre…

**Kisuna-chan:** wola! Muchas gracias me alegra q te guste. Sí, el lenguaje es el mismo q inventó Tolkien, lo saqué d un libro (si quieres saber cuál es vete al cap 5 hacia el final, está puesto ahí). Tranqui x las faltas d ortografía, aquí ya se sabe, je :P Atte!

**Ursula:** gracias y perdón x la increíble tardanza.

_Bueno creo que ya está todo… intentaré colgar el dibujo de Alma tan pronto como pueda, así q atentos :P en lugar d ir poniendo las imágenes una x una en mi profile (y además no se pq se traga palabras el trasto XD) he decidido q sólo pondré la web donde están puestos, y sólo con clicar os saldrán en pequeño las imágenes. Clicáis encima y saldrán en grande ok? _

_ Y para terminar, los significados. He puesto lo que eran pq a lo mejor ni os acordáis ya XD:_

Síre: _río (el dragón de agua del rey)_

Asea:_ hoja (la dragona del bosque del rey)_

Lusse: _susurro (la hermanita d Tinko, tiene 5 añitos)_

Hwesta: _ráfaga de aire, brisa (la cuidadora de caballos)_

Hwinde: remolino (su hermano, el entrenado y profesor)

_ Bueno, ahora sí he terminado… me voy a camita q tengo frío y mucha tos TT.TT Espero q os haya gustado el capítulo y rezo para terminar pronto el siguiente. Besos a todos y gracias x seguir las aventuras d Léithen! (no se pq me hacía ilusión ponerlo XD)_

_ Como recompensa os pongo un cachito del capítulo 9: ALAS q me hace mucha gracia sobre Nár y Alma, q tiene a Nén subido en la cabeza XD ahí va:_

"En ese momento Nár bajó del árbol y se posó con su elegancia innata delante del caballo. Quería observar mejor qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos. Alma empezaba a considerar la idea de frotar la cabeza en el suelo y aplastar a ese dragón, ya declarado como parásito de eliminación urgente desde el mismo momento en que empezó a trepar por su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la dragona le echó una mirada desafiante, bajó las orejas y le resopló en señal de rechazo. Como tuviera intenciones de hacer lo mismo que el dragón azul se la comía, por muchos ardores que le podría producir luego. Realmente no le gustaba tener a Nén encima y estaba irritado, así que menos dejaría subir a otro.

Sin embargo, a Nár, orgullosa como era, no le gustó nada que el caballo la mirara así. Sopló unas pequeñas llamas de fuego por la nariz y abrió las alas de par en par, mostrando su fuego. Al ver que a Alma no parecía intimidarle, las plegó de nuevo e iniciaron un duelo de miradas de desafío, a ver cuál de los dos era mejor. Alma también era orgulloso y no pensaba dejarse vencer fácilmente."

_Venga, ahora sí. Saludos!_

_Kina - --_


	10. Alas

_Sí, lo sé, llevo tanto tiempo sin actualizar que no merezco el perdón… de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y uno no se espera que le ocurran algunas cosas… en fin, os resumiré que sufrí una pequeña depresión, que me hizo suspender casi todos los exámenes y eso hizo que aún me sintiera peor y bueno, era un círculo vicioso del que costó salir. Pero las cosas ya van bien, aunque sigo sudando sangre para sacarme la carrera xD y entre las clases y las prácticas me quitan todo el tiempo! Pero ahora sí que valen la pena. _

_Bueno chicos, que vuelvo a ser yo! Vuelvo a estar aquí, a disfrutar de la vida! Y estoy volviendo a escribir fics, aunque cuesta volver a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo jejeje… pero se intenta, y me he propuesto avanzar Heredero hasta que contacten con los magos… a ver si lo consigo!_

_Por último os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que seguís el fic, por seguir con él y no abandonarlo. Y sin más preámbulos, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado, es uno de mis favoritos (por ahora xD)._

Cap. 9: alas

Alka, Losse, Tinko, Leo y Olos llegaron juntos al establo, deseando mostrarle sus caballos a Léithen y preguntándose cómo sería el que escogería al príncipe.

Yo estoy segura de que será blanco- exclamó Alka.

¿Y por qué blanco?- preguntó Tinko.

Porque es signo de pureza. El ideal para un príncipe.

¡Qué chorrada!- se rió, recibiendo a cambio una colleja que logró esquivar por los pelos- Pues yo creo que será… marrón tirando a dorado… como el primero que hay al entrar al establo de los de sin jinete, el de patas marrones y crin negra.

Pues yo creo que será como Ráfaga, el de Alasse- propuso Leo- Ya me entendéis…- guiñó un ojo y todos se echaron a reír.

¡Ja, ja, ja! Me apuesto lo que queráis que los encontramos juntos.

Claro- dijo Olos riéndose- Como le tiene que enseñar todas nuestras costumbres…

¡Excusas!- exclamaron todos a la vez entre risas.

¡Eeeeooooo!- oyeron que les llamaban.

¡Ja!- exclamó Tinko- ¿Qué os he dicho?

Todos se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz. Ahí estaban Léithen y Alasse que los llamaban, ambos levantando un brazo para que les vieran. Estaban uno delante del otro, acariciando a Ráfaga que estaba en medio.

¡Hola chicos!- saludó Alasse en cuanto se acercaron.

¿Qué tal Léithen? ¿Ya tienes caballo?- preguntó Tinko.

Puede- dijo éste con sonrisa pícara.

¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Está aquí, pastando- dijo señalando el campo, que precisamente estaba lleno de caballos.

Muy gracioso- exclamó sarcástico.

Esperad, vayamos antes a coger los nuestros- sugirió Olos- Falta poco para la clase.

Eso, así fardamos- rió Tinko.

El resto aceptó ir primero a por los suyos y se dividieron según el establo.

Son buenos chicos, ¿verdad?- dijo Alasse una vez se alejaron los demás.

Léithen asintió sin apartar la vista de los establos, esperando verlos aparecer de nuevo. Alasse lo miró con una sonrisa.

¿Sabes, haryon? Me tienes asombrada.

¿Quién, yo?- preguntó mirándola con sorpresa.

Sí. Todo esto es tan nuevo para ti… ayer viste por primera vez a tu abuelo… sólo hace unas horas que conoces a los chicos… has empezado a desarrollar unas habilidades que no son fáciles… y aún así te has adaptado a todo perfectamente.

Bueno… tampoco puedo hacer otra cosa, ¿no? Además, me habías dicho que nosotros nos adaptamos a todo muy fácilmente.

Sí, pero no tanto- se rió- Las clases de esta mañana eran bastante complicadas, me ha sorprendido muchísimo que lo hayas logrado todo tan rápido. Tienes un gran poder- volvió a sonreírle.

Je, je…- Léithen rió nervioso.

La verdad es que se estaba cansado, su cuerpo le había pedido a gritos echarse a dormir después de los esfuerzos que había hecho tan seguidos esa mañana. El día anterior lo había cansado con tantas emociones y además había estado hablando con su abuelo hasta más de medianoche… y por si eso fuera poco, el amable Tinko lo había levantado de buena mañana para empezar esas clases tan agotadoras.

Al menos había podido descansar un poco después de comer, cosa que agradecía, aunque después habían ido a ver los dragones y se habían pasado más de una hora recorriendo los establos… pero también había tenido una media hora de descanso junto a Alasse y los caballos antes de que llegaran los demás. Aún así, el joven príncipe estaba deseando ver de nuevo su nueva almohada.

Volviendo con los demás, a los pocos minutos los primeros en volver fueron Alka y Tilko, que salieron juntos del mismo establo puesto que ambos tenían yeguas.

La de Tinko era de una especie de gris perla precioso, como nacarado. La crin y la cola eran negras, los cascos grises y los ojos de un suave azul pálido.

La de Alka era palomino, es decir, de color canela y con las patas y la punta del morro, más una raya en la frente, blancos. La crin y la cola también eran blancas pero con tonos dorados, los cascos de un canela más oscuro y los ojos marrón brillante.

Léithen, ésta es Linta- dijo Tinko acariciándole la frente- La llamo así porque es muy rápida.

Y muy bonita- dijo Léithen.

_~Gracias_~ Linta movió la cabeza, contenta, y le olió la mano.

La mía se llama Vilwa- dijo Alka- Es una inquieta y siempre está de un lado a otro, de ahí su nombre.

_~¡Alka!_~ exclamó la yegua ofendida~ _Hola príncipe._

_Hola_- dijo Léithen con una risita ahogada, dejando que también le oliera.

Unos segundos más tarde aparecieron Losse, Leo y Olos con sus caballos. Como Léithen ya se imaginaba, el de Losse era blanco. También era muy bonito y parecía desprender una leve aura de luz a su alrededor de lo puro que era. Su crin y su cola eran de un blanco más oscurecido, y los cascos y los ojos plateados.

El de Olos era de color marrón anaranjado muy claro, con la mitad de las patas traseras blancas. La crin y la cola tenían un color gris azulado muy curioso. Los cascos eran marrón chocolate y los ojos de un suave naranja parecido a la miel. Y en mitad de la frente tenía una mancha blanca en forma de lágrima.

El de Leo era completamente negro, tan profundo que los cascos no se diferenciaban. La crin y la cola tenían hermosos reflejos verdosos, y los ojos eran de un rojo muy intenso que destacaban tanto como los de Alma.

Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo Leo.

Son preciosos- exclamó Léithen mirando los caballos.

Éste es Nie- dijo Olos- lo llamé así por su mancha- le acarició la frente.

_~Aunque es nombre de yegua_~ se quejó el caballo dejando que Léithen lo tocara.

_Pues yo lo encuentro muy bonito para un caballo._

_~Vaya, gracias._

El mío se llama Nikwe- dijo Losse- ya se ve el porqué.

_~Sí, se lo pensó mucho~_ se rió Nikwe sacudiendo la cabeza y oliendo la mano de Léithen.

Y él es Súle- dijo Leo- No tengo ningún porqué en concreto- se encogió de hombros- Simplemente me gusta.

Pues yo creo que le queda muy bien.

_~Eres muy amable_~ dijo Súle acercando su cara para que le acariciara.

¿Así qué? ¿Nos enseñas el caballo que te ha tocado?- preguntó Tinko ya con impaciencia.

Pues… sí, si logro que venga, sí- dijo Léithen echando a andar.

_~Por su carácter seguro que le ha tocado un caballo muy tranquilo_~ dijo Nie.

_~Eso te lo cuestiono~_ dijo Ráfaga.

_~¿Sabes quién es?~_ preguntó Súle.

_~Sí._

_~Pues dilo, anda. ¿Quién es?~_ dijo Nikwe ladeando la cabeza, pero Ráfaga negó con la cabeza.

_~No seas malo, Rafi~_ dijo Vilwa.

_~No lo pienso decir, preciosa._

Alasse…- dijo Tinko siguiendo la conversación de los caballos- Tú nos lo dirás, ¿verdad?

¿Yo? Ah, ah- dijo negando la cabeza.

¿Por qué tanto misterio?- preguntó Alka.

_~Eso, eso~_ dijo Vilwa respaldando su jinete.

Por eso- Alasse señaló a Léithen, que venía con Alma a su lado pero que se paró al ver tanta gente.

Chicos, os presento a Alma- dijo Léithen mirándolo- ¿Alma?- se sorprendió al ver que estaba quieto a unos metros de distancia, con la mirada dura- _Alma… ¿Qué haces?_

¿Estás de guasa?- dijo Tinko bajando una ceja.

¡Claro que no se acerca! Es el indomable- repuso Olos.

Si querías impresionarnos, no cuela.

La broma no os ha salido bien- dedujo Alka.

No es ninguna broma- dijo Alasse- Léithen es su jinete.

¿Cómo va a ser su jinete?

El indomable nunca se acerca a la gente- dijo Losse.

_~Ni siquiera se acerca a los caballos_~ rechinó Súle.

_~Nunca se ha relacionado con nadie~ _explicó Linta~_ Siempre está apartado de la manada. Cuando nos hemos acercado a ofrecerle algo o hablar nos ha ignorado. Es muy antipático._

_~Sí, siempre está quebrantando normas y sólo causa problemas_~ siguió Nikwe, mirando mal a Alma, que le devolvió una de desconfianza.

_Basta_- dijo Léithen con autoridad, pero sin ser rudo- Tendrá sus razones para eso- habló para todos en general.

_~Pero se cierra en sí mismo_.

Tiene razón- dijo Tinko- El indomable…

Se llama Alma- dijo Léithen algo molesto.

Eso, Alma… está en su mundo. Es como si viviera solo en una cúpula.

A los humanos también les pasa eso. Se llama Autismo.

¿Ah sí?- preguntó con total sinceridad. Nunca lo había oído.

Eh, me ha escogido como jinete y no pienso apartarme de él porque sí.

Bien dicho- dijo Alasse sonriendo, incluso con orgullo.

Bueno…- dijo Leo.

Tú sabrás- Tinko se encogió de hombros- Será mejor que te acostumbres al suelo.

¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

Porque será lo que más veas si lo montas- todos se echaron a reír.

Gracias por los ánimos- rió.

¿A qué vienen estas risas?- Hwinde y su hermana Hwesta llegaban en ese momento.

Buenas tardes, profesor- dijeron los jóvenes a coro excepto Léithen, que no imaginaba que lo fuera.

¿Preparados para la clase, chicos y caballos?

¡Sí!- exclamaron / relincharon.

Haryon, tú harás las clases con Hwesta. Te enseñará a montar y te pondrá al nivel básico.

Sí.

Los demás id yendo al circuito. Voy a por mi caballo y os alcanzo.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, despidiéndose antes de Léithen (cierta persona como si se despidiera para siempre) y deseándole suerte. Hwesta lo llevó por la parte trasera del establo de los caballos para adiestrar, donde había un cercado. Allí es donde harían las primeras prácticas para mirar de domar a Alma.

Fue entonces cuando el príncipe se dio cuenta de que Alma no estaba cerca. El caballo les había seguido inicialmente, molesto por la presencia de su "intento" de domadora pero haciendo caso a su jinete. Pero en cuanto vio el cercado donde tantas veces habían intentado meterlo, se había dado media vuelta.

Y hablando del jinete… Alma lo encontraba muy curioso. Podía notar que el chico no era como los demás thioréls, había algo que lo hacía diferente. También era serio y un poco cerrado a los demás, algo que nunca había visto en esos seres. Además parecía que no le importaba que él fuera mestizo. Todo lo contrario, ¡se lo veía encantado! Era el único que lo había mirado con admiración y, sobretodo, comprensión. Eso último lo había visto enseguida. Y hacía un momento lo había estado defendiendo de los demás. Nunca había encontrado a nadie que lo defendiera. Por eso lo había elegido, había algo diferente en él. Y eso los caballos lo notan.

¿Dónde se ha metido?- preguntó Léithen al aire.

Ay…- Hwesta suspiró- Ya empezamos… odia el cercado. Nunca hemos logrado meterlo dentro.

La cuidadora se quedó pensativa mientras Léithen llamaba sin éxito al caballo.

No va a venir, me extrañaría que lo hiciera. No te ofendas, pero el que ahora te tenga de jinete no cambiará su actitud de golpe.

¿Y qué puedo hacer?- esperó a que Hwesta le respondiera, pues volvía a estar pensativa.

Empezaremos de otra manera… hoy dedícate a estar con él. No sé si servirá de algo pero háblale. Para que se acostumbre a ti, acarícialo, dale de comer… eso ayudará a fortalecer vuestro vínculo. Ven, te enseñaré la alimentación.

Hwesta le indicó donde estaban los piensos y otras comidas para los caballos. Le enseñó un poco sobre la alimentación: los tipos de piensos, forrajes, la comida rica en fibra, la comida suculenta, los concentrados ricos en carbohidratos y los ricos en proteínas. También le mostró los cubitos _alyar_, que se parecían a un cubito de caldo con un color parecido a la savia de los árboles. Eran muy prácticos para cuando partían de viaje, pues uno de estos cubitos al día le proporcionaba al animal el alimento y las energías que necesitaba.

Luego había las que llamaríamos "chucherías" para caballos, que se les daba como premio o simplemente para contentarlos de vez en cuando. Había varios tipos de frutas que se cultivaban sólo allí, así como derivados de plantas con diferentes formas (por ejemplo de un terrón de azúcar) que Léithen nunca había imaginado que pudieran tener tantas propiedades y gustos.

La pequeña clase introductoria no duró mucho y Léithen pronto salió a buscar a Alma. Lo encontró pastando alejado de los demás caballos. El caballo se dio cuenta de la presencia del príncipe, pero no hizo ápice de moverse hasta que lo consideró demasiado cerca, momento en que lo miró amenazante pero a la vez con cierto temor (cosa que demostraba con las orejas un poco bajadas).

_Por fin te encuentro_- dijo aliviado levantando una mano para acariciarlo, pero Alma se mostró receloso y dio un paso atrás- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? Yo no sabía que no te gusta el cercado ese… ni siquiera sabía que iríamos allá_- volvió a intentar acariciarlo, pero Alma resopló- _Vale, vale… tú mismo._

Bajó las manos un poco decepcionado, sin saber qué hacer. Alma no le quitaba el ojo de encima, preocupado por si era una trampa. No estaba dispuesto a ir al cercado por mucho que fuera su jinete.

De repente el caballo levantó la cabeza con sorpresa. Léithen se había puesto a andar hacia otra dirección. Extrañado ante ese cambio movió una oreja hacia delante, mirándolo curioso. ¿A qué venía eso?

Léithen estaba cansado. Había empezado a sentir molestias en la espalda, así que fue a sentarse bajo un árbol. Si Alma estaba enfadado con él no podía hacer nada, así que ¿para qué perder el tiempo?

Una vez se hubo tumbado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, suspiró y miró hacía el cielo. Los rayos se colaban entre las hojas, que al movimiento que les daba la brisa dejaban ver algo de azul. Era bonito. Se quedó mirando hacia allá, sin pensar en nada. Sólo disfrutando de la paz que sentía.

Alma se acercó bajando la cabeza para mirarlo. Al darse cuenta de que el chico miraba hacia arriba lo imitó, y su expresión de curiosidad cambió a una de tranquilidad al poco rato mirando algo tan sencillo y, a la vez, tan bonito. No tardó mucho en relajarse y al cabo de unos minutos miró a su jinete al oír que cogía aire, y vio que había cerrado los ojos y suspiraba, sonriendo. Aprovechó que no miraba para bajar la cabeza y observarlo.

Léithen se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Era algo que nunca había sentido, el poder estar tan tranquilo y relajado, y por primera vez su mente se quedó en blanco, notando la calidez del sol en su piel, cada sonido, cada brisa del suave aire… hasta que una cosa caliente y húmeda le tocó la mejilla. Se asustó, pero se quedó quieto, pues era el hocico de Alma que le echaba aire en la mejilla. Le estaba oliendo. Aún sin abrir los ojos levantó una mano con cuidado y empezó a acariciarlo, notando su suavísima piel.

Alma se sorprendió y alejó un poco el hocico al notar que el chico le acariciaba, pero no pudo resistirse. Le gustaba. Dejó que siguiera acariciándole el cuello y al final se tumbó a su lado. Pasó a olisquearle el pelo, pero resopló al entrarle alguno en la nariz. Léithen se rió, abrió los ojos y se peinó con las manos ya que el caballo le había echado todo el aire.

_Me alegra que ya no estés enfadado conmigo_- esbozó una sonrisa.

Alma lo miró sorprendido, pues realmente no lograba comprender a ese ser que tenía delante. Lo trataba de una forma tan diferente a como siempre le habían tratado los demás que no llegaba a entenderlo.

_¿No quieres hablar?_- preguntó apoyándose contra el tronco, pues le picaba la espalda- _Estoy seguro de que me entiendes…_- siguiendo el consejo de Hwesta, se puso a pensar qué podía decirle- _Oye… ¿has probado esto?_- dijo mostrando unas chucherías verdes en forma de terrón de azúcar que había cogido de los establos- _Toma… son para ti_- al ver que parecía no haberlos probado, las puso en la palma de la mano y se las ofreció.

Alma olfateó esas cosas. Había visto a Hwesta dárselas a otros caballos, y la verdad es que siempre había querido probarlas. Primero cogió uno con los labios para probar. Masticó con cuidado y, al tragar, sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Qué rico!

Se los comió todos sin ningún temor y relamió la mano para quitarle hasta el olor a esas chucherías. Léithen puso cara de pena… ¡le había dejado la mano llena de babas!

_Ya… ya… ¡tranquilízate!_- Léithen se echó a reír cuando Alma le pasó el morro por el vientre y bajó hasta los bolsillos, buscando más- _¡No, no, para! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que no me quedan más! ¡Ja, ja, quieto, me haces cosquillas!_

Alma hizo una mueca de decepción. Esas cosas le habían gustado mucho.

_Luego te traeré más, ¿vale?_- dijo acariciándolo.

El caballo, contento, afirmó con ahínco y se dejó acariciar, poniendo la cabeza al lado de Léithen. Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven príncipe notó que algo en su bolsillo se movía.

_~¡Harry!~_ Nén salió de repente, moviendo la cola.

_Nén… ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?_- se quejó- _¿Qué hacías aquí dentro?_

_~Pues… dormir~_ silbó alegremente moviendo la cola.

_Tú como los niños pequeños… después de comer la siesta_- Léithen se echó a reír al ver que el pequeño dragón bostezaba- _¿Y Nár?_

_~¿Llamabas?_~ Nár apareció volando y dio un par de vueltas sobre la cabeza de Léithen~_ He ido a ver cómo entrenaban los demás_~ rugió posándose encima de una de las piernas de su amo.

_Bueno… ahora que estáis los dos os presento a Alma- _miró al caballo, que había torcido la cabeza mirando a los dragones- _Te presento a Nár y Nén. Llevaos bien con él, ¿eh?-_ les dijo a los dragones.

_~¡Claro! Ningún problema_~ el dragón fue el primero en trepar por el cuerpo del chico y acercarse a Alma~ _¡Hola Alma! Yo soy Nén._

_~Y yo Nár~_ dijo la dragona con una leve reverencia.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, observándose los tres. Alma no paraba de mirar primero a uno y luego a otro con una ceja levantada. Ambos le habían hablado con toda naturalidad, como si no hubieran visto lo que "era".

_~¡Ala, qué cuerno tan chulo!_~ exclamó Nén.

Vale, no lo habían visto.

_~¿Eres un unicornio?_

Alma casi se ríe de la sorpresa. ¿No era obvia la respuesta?

_~Nén…~_ Nár negó con la cabeza, suspirando abatida. Su hermano era igual que una criatura.

~_¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?_

_Es mitad unicornio_- respondió Léithen divertido ante la boca abierta de Alma.

~_Es ob_vio~ se rió la dragona. Nén le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Siempre se metía con él~ _Sin ofender~_ rugió mirando al caballo, que negó levemente con la cabeza, aún con la boca abierta.

~_¡Ah, como Harry!~ _exclamó felizmente~ _Que es mitad humano._

Si los caballos pudieran realmente abrir los ojos como Alma en ese momento, serían sapos.

_¿No lo sabías?~_ dedujo la dragona de fuego~_ El príncipe Léithen, NO Harry~_ lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Nén~_ tiene sangre humana._

¡Hey, hey, hey un momento! ¡Para el carro! ¿El príncipe? ¿Esa dragona había dicho PRÍNCIPE? ¿ESE era el famoso príncipe desaparecido hacía años? ¿El heredero que acababa de reaparecer? Eso sí que no podía creerlo… ¡Claro, ahora encajaban las cosas! Por eso lo había elegido, ambos eran mestizos pero… ¡¿El príncipe?! ¡Imposible!

Sí, es verdad- Léithen se acomodó en el árbol mirando al cielo- Y todavía no lo asumo…- dijo en un suspiro.

_~Podrías escribir un libro_~ bromeó Nén.

_Sí_- se rió- _Uno por cada año escolar. Ya te lo contaré algún día_- le dijo al caballo.

_~Sí, su vida es muy interesante_~ dijo Nár, y se dirigió a Alma~ _Pero no muy divertida…_

_Nár…_- amenazó Léithen.

_~Lo siento_~ la dragona se disculpó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Nén se echó a reír. ¡Su hermana estaba avergonzada! Nár, enfadada, le echó un gruñido y alzó el vuelo. Dio un par de vueltas para calmarse y se posó en una rama cercana a la cabeza de Léithen, que miraba el cielo.

Nén, curioso como siempre, no tardó en dirigirse hacia Alma que seguía algo perdido en sus pensamientos. El dragón batió sus alitas y se posó sobre el lomo del caballo. Éste, al darse cuenta, giró la cabeza hacia él y le resopló encima en señal de enfado, pero Nén o ignoró eso o no lo entendió.

_~Oye, lo tuyo no son las relaciones públicas… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de tu vida?_

Ante esa pregunta Alma bajó las orejas y resopló más fuerte. Si hubiera podido lo hubiera tirado con el hocico, pero no llegaba.

_~¿Ves? No dices nada. Venga, habla. Di algo_~ dijo Nén intentando animarlo.

Los siguientes minutos están dedicados a la pelea del caballo con el dragón, que intentaba quitárselo de encima sin levantarse (pues no había ganas), mientras el otro erre que erre con que hablara. Incluso intentó darle un mordisco.

Harto ya del dragón terminó poniendo la cabeza hacia delante para no mirar al bicho ese. De pronto notó que Nén se había puesto en sus hombros e intentaba escalar su cuello. Hizo todos los gestos posibles para quitárselo de ahí pero le fue inútil: el dragón acabó postrado entre sus orejas. ¡Qué cosa más pesada!

_~¡Qué pelo más suave tienes!_~ exclamó feliz pasando sus patitas por las crines. La respuesta fue otro movimiento de cabeza~ _¡Ay para, acabarás tirándome! ¡Qué nervioso!_

¡Por Dios! ¡¿Es que no se daba cuenta?!

En ese momento Nár bajó del árbol y se posó con su elegancia innata delante del caballo. Quería observar mejor qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos. Alma empezaba a considerar la idea de frotar la cabeza en el suelo y aplastar a ese dragón, ya declarado como 'parásito de eliminación urgente' desde el mismo momento en que empezó a trepar por su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la dragona le echó una mirada desafiante, bajó las orejas y le resopló en señal de rechazo. Como tuviera intenciones de hacer lo mismo que el dragón azul se la comía, por muchos ardores que le podría producir luego. Realmente no le gustaba tener a Nén encima y estaba irritado, así que menos dejaría subir a otro.

Sin embargo, a Nár, orgullosa como era, no le gustó nada que el caballo la mirara así. Sopló unas pequeñas llamas de fuego por la nariz y abrió las alas de par en par, mostrando su fuego. Al ver que a Alma no parecía intimidarle, las plegó de nuevo e iniciaron un duelo de miradas de desafío, a ver cuál de los dos era mejor. Alma también era orgulloso y no pensaba dejarse vencer fácilmente.

Pero pronto el caballo se quedó absorto de los ojos de la dragona. Unos pocos segundos habían bastado para ver cómo el rojo se mezclaba con el amarillo y para que se perdiera entre los movimientos de ambos, que era como ver lava con vida propia.

_~¡Eh mirad!~_ exclamó Nén mirando hacia arriba, haciendo que todos también lo vieran.

Un grupo de chicos que no conocían volaba por los aires, haciendo piruetas y persecuciones. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Se los veía extraños con esas alas de dragón que Léithen comparó con los vampiros que había visto en películas. Por un momento se quedó absorto contemplándoles, allí, en los aires. Volar… echaba de menos poder volar. Cerró los ojos. Si al menos hubiera cogido su Saeta de Fuego… ¿Cuándo le crecerían a él esas alas? ¿Cuándo podría volver a cruzar los cielos? Ya ni se acordaba de lo que se sentía…

Alma contemplaba al grupo volador cuando notó algo raro y miró a Léithen. Bajó una ceja sin entender: una luz plateada salía del pecho de su joven amo. Nár y Nén también lo notaron y ambos se acercaron (para alivio del caballo, ¡al fin libre!). Poco a poco la extraña luz fue cobrando forma y desapareciendo… mostrando un nuevo dragón…

Sin duda un dragón bellísimo y tan majestuoso como la misma Nár.

Su piel era de un reluciente color blanco plateado, con unas poderosas patas dotadas de unas enormes garras de reflejos azulados. Desde la base del cuello y recorriéndole el lomo hasta la punta de la cola tenía hermosas plumas del blanco más impoluto, y su cola terminaba formando el dibujo de una pluma de pavo real, con colores amarillentos, verdes y azulados. Sus alas eran como las de un ángel, cubiertas de plumas turquesadas y suaves y esponjosas a la vista, como una nube. Su hocico terminaba en forma de pico, como el de un águila, y unas plumas pequeñitas le adornaban los lados de la cara. En la cabeza poseía también un par de pequeños cuernos blancos y echados hacia arriba.

Sus ojos se parecían muchísimo a los de un águila, de color dorado reluciente y con pupila redonda. Los miró a todos de uno en uno, atento y vigilante, y finalmente se posaron sobre Léithen, que al notarlo encima había abierto los ojos.

_~¡Wiiiiiiii tenemos un nuevo hermanito!_~ exclamó Nén con gran felicidad.

La primera reacción del nuevo dragón fue echarle una mirada furtiva a Nén y seguir con el contacto visual que tenía con Léithen. Éste sonrió cansado.

Otro más, ¿eh?- extendió los dedos para tocarlo, descubriendo que tenía pelo y era muy suave. Éste se dejó acariciar y emitió un chillido idéntico al de un águila- _Hola chica._

_~Hola amo Léithen_­~ habló la dragona, que tenía una voz joven pero armoniosa y tranquila.

_~¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Otra hembra?_~ preguntó Nén con carita de desilusión~ _¿Y no podía ser un macho?_

_~Nén…_~ le reprochó Nár y se dirigió respetuosamente a la nueva con una leve reverencia~ _Hola hermana._

_~Hola Nár_~ le respondió con otra reverencia.

~_¿Cómo se va a llamar, Harry?~_ preguntó el dragón azul.

Pues…- pensó un momento mientras le acariciaba las esponjosas alas- Vay… wa.

_¡¡LÉITHEN/HARRY!!_

Todos vieron sorprendidos cómo el chico se desmayaba y su cuerpo inerte caía de lado hacia el suelo. Alma se levantó rápidamente con ojos asustados mientras los dragones se echaban encima de su joven amo.

_~Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?~_ preguntó Nén muy asustado.

_~Tiene fiebre~_ anunció Nár al tocarle el brazo, ella misma notaba cómo había subido la temperatura en su cuerpo.

Y sin que nadie dijese nada, Nén corrió a subirse sobre la frente del chico, haciendo bajar inmediatamente la temperatura de su cuerpo para refrescarlo. Le mojó la frente con agua para un mejor efecto. Nár se acurrucó en su pecho intentando absorberle el calor interno y capturarlo ella. Alma le tocó las mejillas con el hocico, preocupado. Vaywa se puso sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a agitar fuertemente las alas generando aire.

_~¡Hay que ir a buscar a alguien!_~ gritó una desesperada Nár al ver que Léithen había empezado a hiperventilar.

Todos miraron a Alma, que negó con la cabeza asustado. Tenía las patas paralizadas. Le había entrado un pánico y una sensación de angustia en el pecho que sólo había sentido una vez antes. Sólo una vez, cuando… cuando… ¡por todos los dragones! ¡¡Él no podía hacerlo!!

_~¡Por favor Alma!~_ Nén lo miró con ojos llorosos después de echarle unas gotas de agua en la boca del chico~_ Necesita ayuda y yo no puedo volar… ¡tardaría décadas en llegar!_

_~¡Si yo me voy su temperatura corporal subirá!~_ exclamó Nár.

_~Yo… ¡yo no conozco a nadie!~_ suplicó Vaywa.

Alma volvió a mirar a Léithen. Verlo sudar y coger aire de esa manera le hacía sentir una terrible angustia… su mirada adoptó decisión y empezó a cabalgar tan rápido como sus patas le permitieron. Sabía dónde estaba el circuito en el que entrenaban los amigos de léithen, la cuestión era llegar y hacerles saber que algo iba mal.

Aunque le pareció una eternidad, lo cierto es que dado a su gran velocidad no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar. Pero cuando al fin los encontró no supo qué hacer, manteniéndose un tanto alejado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. El primero en verlo fue Linta, la yegua de Tinko, que avisó a los demás de su presencia y todos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí el caballo de Léithen?- preguntó Tinko.

No lo sé- dijo Alka- A lo mejor se le ha escapado.

Todos lo miraron más curiosos que preocupados al angustiado caballo, que estaba temblando y hacía movimientos nerviosos con las patas, intentando transmitir el mensaje.

Parece nervioso- Alasse lo miró preocupada~ _¿Ha pasado algo, Alma?~_ como respuesta el caballo empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo golpeando el suelo fuertemente.

Se ha vuelto loco- dijo Tinko con un tono de "sabía que esto tenía que pasar". Alasse lo miró preocupada- Tranquila mujer, si hubiera pasado algo vendría algún dragón con él.

Tienes razón- la chica suspiró aliviada.

Alma estaba al borde de un colapso. ¡Sabía que había tenido que llevarse uno de esos bichos con él! Resopló nervioso y volvió a golpear el suelo con los cascos para que le hicieran caso, pues ya no lo miraban. Dio un paso hacia ellos y de un salto volvió atrás, intentando que se dieran cuenta de que quería que lo siguieran.

¿Y ahora qué hace?- preguntó Alka.

Este animal está grave- Tinko bajó una ceja y miró a su yuega~_ Linta, ¿tú le entiendes?_

_~Em… pues… no, la verdad_~ los demás caballos negaron. Alma estaba tan nervioso que no comprendían sus movimientos.

¿Estará enfermo?- preguntó Leo un tanto preocupado.

Alma echó una mirada al suelo. El tiempo corría y su angustia iba en aumento. ¿Y si Léithen había empeorado en esos minutos? Levantó la cabeza y los miró exasperado. Se habían puesto a hablar y ya no le hacían caso… ¡otra vez!

Pues yo creo que tiene algo en los cascos, de la manera cómo golpeaba el suelo…

_~¡Ya está bien!_

Todos miraron a Alma con la boca abierta.

_~¿Es que no os dais cuenta? ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mi jinete se ha desmayado y está muy mal!_

¡¿QUÉ?!- Alasse agarró fuerte las riendas de Ráfaga- ¡Vamos!- y espoleó al caballo para que cabalgara.

Rápidamente los caballos y la thiorán se perdieron de vista. Los demás se quedaron un par de minutos quietos, aún impresionados por lo que acababan de presenciar. El indomable… había hablado.

Alasse ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Ráfaga para pararse: saltó de su lomo nada más ver a Léithen tendido en el suelo, aún con los dragones intentando reanimarlo.

¡Léithen!

Se arrodilló tan deprisa que por poco no se le echa encima, y comprobó el pulso y la frente del chico. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera vio a Vaywa, y eso que desapercibida no pasaba.

Hay que llevarlo a un médico- dijo casi sin aliento por culpa de los nervios- Ráfaga- lo miró.

~_Alma es más rápido_~ sentenció éste echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo acababa de comprobar pues no había podido alcanzarle. Es sabido que los unicornios tienen un galope muy veloz, una cualidad que por lo visto Alma había heredado.

El primer reflejo de Alma fue negarse, pero ante la mirada suplicante que le echó Alasse, al borde del llanto, le hizo reflexionar. Como si supiera de antemano lo que tenía que hacer se acercó y agachó la cabeza para que la chica lo subiera con un hechizo levitador.

_Llévalo a palacio-_ le anunció mientras de apresuraba a montar a Ráfaga.

Ambos caballos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo justo cuando el resto de los thioréls llegaban, quedándose con un palmo de narices. Medio segundo después los estaban siguiendo.

Afortunadamente no estaban muy lejos de palacio y llegaron en poco tiempo. Russan y Anga, que montaban guardia en la entrada, corrieron alarmados al ver llegar a Alma con el príncipe desmayado encima.

_~¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!~_ relinchó el caballo.

¡Por todos los dragones!- exclamaron ambos guardianes a la vez.

¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- preguntó Anga.

_~No… ¡No sé! ¡Se desmayó de golpe!_~ bufó.

¡Anga, Russan!- Alasse y los demás llegaron entonces- ¡Voy a buscar al sanador Estel!

Salió corriendo tan rápido como las patas de Ráfaga fueron capaces. Anka y Leo la siguieron mientras los demás ayudaban a los guardianes a llevar a Léithen a su habitación y avisar al rey y a Auresse, que estaba trabajando en la misma sala que él.

############################################

¿Y bien?- Auresse fue la primera que preguntó.

Pues…- el sanador, un thiorél de pelo blanco y largo, salía en ese momento de la habitación- Son las alas.

¿Las alas?

Sí, van a salirle pronto.

Pero…- Anga se cogió el mentón, pensativo- Sus síntomas no son normales…

No, la verdad, no lo son. Verán, su cuerpo todavía no está adaptado y no es tan fuerte debido a su sangre medio-humana. No tiene una resistencia que actúe tan rápido como nuestros cuerpos.

Es débil…- murmuró para sí Throén, que también había sido avisado.

Y no sólo es eso- prosiguió el sanador- El chico ya estaba agotado físicamente por el cambio de cuerpo, por lo que casi no tiene fuerza para afrontar bien la salida de las alas- suspiró negando con la cabeza- Esto no va a ser fácil.

Tal y como dijo el sanador Estel no resultó nada fácil que las alas de Léithen aparecieran. El joven príncipe pasó la noche con una fiebre altísima que traía de cabeza al pobre hombre, que le administraba todas las pociones, plantas y hechizos que conocía para mantenerlo estable. También le estuvo dando pociones para fortalecerle el cuerpo ya que se necesita mucha energía para soportar el proceso de aparición de las alas, energía que el chico había gastado con el cambio de cuerpo.

Nadie en palacio durmió esa noche.

Sin embargo, fue la mañana siguiente cuando realmente empezó el proceso. En la espalda de Léithen, que habían colocado bocabajo, empezaron a verse unos pequeños abultamientos entre los omoplatos. El sanador, que estaba pendiente de eso, le puso unas gasas con agua fría que arrancaron un ahogado grito de dolor en el chico.

Haryon, esto te va a doler. Debes aguantar.

Justo cuando se giró, Léithen emitió un grito tan desgarrador que le helaría la sangre al mismísimo Voldemort, al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba como un gato y apretaba los puños hasta clavarse las garras atravesando las sábanas, con los ojos desorbitados.

Donde antes estaban esos pequeños abultamientos se estaban abriendo unas heridas largas y profundas de dos dedos de ancho por lo menos.

Léithen nunca había sentido semejante dolor, le parecía que iba a partirse en dos. Es más, notaba perfectamente que se rompían huesos en su espalda y las heridas le ardían como si le echaran líquido corrosivo sobre ellas. Se quedó de rodillas, perfectamente consciente en ese momento y tratando de respirar. Cerró con fuerza los dientes, jadeando y sudando frío, mientras el sanador no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Pocos segundos después notó cómo su espalda crujía y los músculos se desgarraban, y el dolor fue tan atroz que perdió la sensibilidad y la vista un segundo antes de caer inconsciente. Sólo pudo dejar escapar un grito menos intenso que el anterior, pero más aterrador y desesperado.

De las heridas que se habían extendido hasta el lomo del chico surgieron, junto a éste último grito, unas grandes alas de dragón negras y arrugadas manchadas de sangre. El sanador no vaciló ni un instante y llamó a sus ayudantes para que le ayudaran a extender, lavar y secar esas alas pochas.

Las alas salen con cartílago en lugar de hueso para una mejor "extracción" al ser más blandas, pero se osifican rápido, por lo que se deben extender inmediatamente. Un thiorél debe mover, extender y batir las alas no sólo para que adquieran una buena forma mientras se osifican, sino también para que el drenaje de la sangre funcione y los músculos se fortalezcan. Y puesto que Léithen no estaba despierto para hacerlo, tendrían que ocuparse ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**NdA:**

_Y bien? Qué tal? Y qué os va pareciendo Alma? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Ah, x cierto! Ya tenéis los dibujos de Alma y Ráfaga colgados en mi web (ver mi perfil), y aquí tenéis los significados de los nombres:_

Estel: _esperanza (el sanador)_

Alya: _rico (los cubitos comestibles)_

Linta: _rápido (la yegua de Tinko)_

Vilwa: _revoloteante, que se mueve de un lado a otro (la yegua de Alka)_

Nikwe_: nieve (el caballo de Losse)_

Nie:_ lágrima (el caballo de Olos)_

Súle:_ espíritu (el caballo de Leo)_

Alma_: prosperidad, buena suerte, riqueza (por eso decían que no le pegaba mucho en élfico xD)_

_En cuanto a los reviews sólo contestaré los más relevantes o si no, no acabo jajaja!_

**Orhen Shiy:** hola Ely! Encantada ;D Alma es un caballo, y sí q lo había dicho sí xD y bueno, lo de vivir más la vida al estilo familiar… bueno, algo habrá :P pero quiero q pase pronto el tiempo para q vuelva a Hogwarts así q tampoco podré hacer mucho… supongo q tendré q resumir, pero bueno, espero q no desagraden los resultados. Ya me dirás a medida q vaya publicando eh? Besicos! :-3

**Misterio:** ais, sí hija sí, el mundo d los vivos al final me ha llamado… el d los muertos me ha acabado aburriendo… demasiado silencio. Me gusta, pero no tanto xD y no veas cómo me he reído con lo d Throén gay jajajaja!!! XDDDD ais, qué le va a pasar chica, si no soportaba a su hermano jeje… y lo d Nén llamándolo papi a mi también me encanta. Al final no consiguió llamarlo así, pero sigue llamándolo Harry jaja! Oye, esa idea de encontrarse con un elfo es buena, me has dado en qué pensar… cawen! Ya me has desbaratado los planes! XD gracias x tu review y espero q este capi te haya gustado, besos!

**Lord Elledan:** muchas gracias, el dibujo de Alma ya está colgado jeje… y no sé qué le pasa al side7 que no me deja subir los q me faltan ¬¬ en fin, lo iré probando estos días a ver… el de Léithen no lo quería poner hasta que no salieran todos los dragones, porque sale con todos ellos, pero total ya hay uno colado d hace tiempo xD y sorpresa! Ya tienes al aire!! Ahora sólo faltan tierra y bosque! Sobre Throén, él no muestra abiertamente lo que piensa, pero está claro que no le debe hacer mucha gracia que su sobrino sea el heredero… como ves, piensa que es débil, aunque no deja claro si lo ve como algo positivo o negativo jeje… y sí, tendrá q aprender a usar armas como algo natural en ellos. De hecho el arco y la espada están muy marcadas en su familia, ya lo verás. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, un saludo y espero tu review!

**Saphyr Kinamo:** hola! Muchas gracias x los comentarios! Yo también adoro los dragones, son los animales más hermosos y magníficos del mundo! Imagino que te habrá gustado Vaywa jeje… ya falta poco para q aparezcan los que quedan, un poco d paciencia. Y sí, me encantan los animales! Estudio veterinaria ;P mucha suerte a ti tb y espero q entres a biología! Besos!

**Leahnor Lex J. Maxwell:** q conste q Alma y los dragoncitos son miooooosss!!! :D y Léithen tb muajajaja!! Para ver los dibujos d los dragones y demás tengo el link en mi perfil, sólo tienes q darle a mi nombre y allí está puesto para q puedas verlos todos ^^ si aún así tienes problemas dímelo y lo hablamos xD

**Meche-Black:** me ENCANTA el dibujo. Es precioso, de verdad! Me siento halagada y todo xD muchísimas gracias… me hace mucha gracia q está del mismo perfil q mi Léith jiji… a ver si el side7 me lo deja colgar q no sé q le pasa esta noche! .

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** muchas gracias! Alasse infantil? En serio? No es lo q pretendía, siempre intento q parezca dulce y comprensiva, y como dice su nombre, alegre! Espero q con éste y los siguientes capítulos la vayas viendo de otra manera, realmente la q quiero q parezca infantil es Alka jajaja! Sobre lo que pasa en el mundo mágico no tenía pensado hacer nada x el momento, pero sí la reacción q tendrán cuando Léithen encuentre la manera d comunicarse con ellos. Y sobre lo d Hogwarts, pues… es secreto jujuju! Sería revelar trama, sorry! Y parejas secundarias pues… no, sólo había pensado en algo d Ron y Herm y la decepción d Ginny x Harry pero poco más… un beso y espero q te siga gustando cómo irá evolucionando el fic, gracias x tus aportaciones.

**Mirug:** Hola Mirug!! Sabes q espero tus reviews como agua d mayo, ya me asustaba q no llegara eh? ;D espero q este capi te haya gustado y ya ves que no dejo d escribir, aunque tarde mucho, mucho tiempo en actualizar ú.ù muchas gracias x tus ánimos y hasta la próxima vez q te lea, besos!!

**Giosseppe: **Hola! Sí, la Madera la saqué de la mitología china (creo q en algún capi lo dice Harry además), pero cambié madera por bosque, que para mi es más representativo de la madera jeje… pues espero q te haya gustado la dragona del viento! Como todo buen viento es algo imprevisible, aunque en este capi aún no se vea jajaja! Muchas gracias x tus comentarios y espero q este capi haya sido d tu agrado, un saludo y hasta la próxima!  
PD: acabo d leer tu segundo review, y no te preocupes, si x alguna razón tuviera q abandonarlo avisaría con alguna nota o algo. Pero aunque me cuesta mucho, lo voy siguiendo, tengo muchas ideas y aspiraciones para el fic.

_Y muchas gracias a_ **Elementh Reload, Tomoe** (hola wapísima, siempre espero tus reviews n_n), **Walkyria, Ailuj, Sanarita31** (espero q hayas disfrutado con Alma y Nén xD), **Silvia, Jeca** (he puesto aquí el significado, no sé porqué no lo puse en el anterior), **Lady Voldemort, Alucard** (no me dijiste qué te pareció el review al final TT_TT), **Hermionedepottergranger** (x algún lado me lo habían preguntado ya… síp, volverá!), **Kisuna-chan** (tendrás q esperar para ver qué pasa con el mundo mágico jejeje), **Elementh **(au! Sectusempra no! Mucha sangre! X cierto ese día… escribí!), **Ellon** (no vas mal encaminado y tu español es muy bueno, pero si te va mejor puedes escribirme en francés, soy de Andorra y lo hablo ;-D), **Sosaku, Carolina~angel~** (lo siento mucho, d veras), **Kayl the angel of Darkness, krasni, shiras kino** (vale, vale… qué miedo…), **Aranel-Riddle, clara_15** (tú qué crees? ;P), **Mikelodeon** (eso duele!), **Diana Valles, Erifile, Jean, ****Lucy Nikolaievich Derzhavin** (como ves no miento en mi profile jejeje), **Nelly Esp** (voy a tener q fundar 2 clubes: uno para la parejita oficial y otro anti-tio jajaja!), **Nacho, Kaito** **Seishiro, el q no puso nombre xD, Lord Zanator, Sergio Dumbledore** (ya, ya, respira, ya tienes un capi… xD), **remmy-ro, yuli35, anabiaf, Yoruishi** **Potter** (uy, no lo sabes tú bien lo guapo q es ahora Léith jeje… ande ta mi cubo babas!), **Piluki, rolando, Andrea316, Fran Ktrin Black, roland,** **Vicky, niyushi takamiya, Atenea Evans** (bienvenida al club! xD), **Minako Uzumaki, Andrea **(argh, maldito Ff, ya no sé cómo poner las cosas para q no se coma signos y demás…), **Keyq, HAS, LilyMolly** (no soy la única q en época d exámenes se pone a leer fics eh? xDD), **Nemrak**, **Jen** y **GinaNott**. _Gracias a todos x vuestras palabras/ánimos/impaciencia/maldiciones/sobres de ántrax!_

_Nos vemos muy pronto (espero) en el próximo capítulo: CUMPLEAÑOS, en el que tendremos una fiesta de cumpleaños, una biblioteca que sería la envidia de Hermione, una pelea verbal, unos regalos muy chulos y nuevos personajes!_

_Kina ---_


	11. Cumpleaños

**Cap. 10: cumpleaños**

El agotamiento físico de Léithen fue tanto que su cuerpo no reaccionó hasta pasados 10 días. Durante ese tiempo no hizo ni un solo movimiento en la cama, talmente como si estuviera en coma; es más, las heridas ni siquiera se habían empezado a curar, por lo que el sanador estuvo día y noche pendiente de que no se infectaran e intentaba curarlas con magia, pero el cuerpo del chico ni siquiera la absorbía, por así decirlo.

Así pues no era de extrañar que se armara un gran barullo cuando el chico hizo sus primeros movimientos. Todos los que ya le apreciaban se reunieron en la habitación tan rápido como les fue posible: el rey, Auresse y Alasse, Russan y Anga, el grupo de chicos y todos los dragones que implicaban (y más gente que se quedó fuera).

Por cierto, los Elementos (los dragones de Léithen) no se movieron ni un momento de la cama en esos días, al igual que su abuelo. Alasse hubiera hecho lo mismo si no la hubieran obligado a dormir en su habitación, pero por lo demás no había fuerza terrestre que la sacara de allí (dando de qué hablar a los chicos, que ya apostaban para cuándo sería la boda).

Cuando Léithen por fin abrió los ojos de forma pesada su abuelo se puso a la altura de sus ojos, que lo miraban con desconcierto, y habló antes de que el chico lo hiciera.

-Cómo te sientes, mi niño?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Te duele algo?

-Un poco la espalda- respondió con voz somnolienta.

-Bueno, eso es normal- sonrió- Te dolería mucho más si el sanador Estel- el aludido inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente- no hubiera dejado de lado su vida social para atenderte- el chico levantó los ojos y sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No hay porqué darlas, _haryon_, es mi trabajo. ¡No, no! No lo intentes- dijo al ver que se esforzaba por ponerse boca arriba- Te he puesto un hechizo para que no puedas darte la vuelta.

-Qué me ha pasado? Estaba con Alma y no me acuerdo...

-Lo que pasa, mi niño- dijo Léowen- es que te han salido las alas.

Léithen tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero aún así no supo qué decir.

-Ahora que tu cuerpo al fin reacciona supongo que ya podrás absorber magia, así que voy a curarte estas heridas- le anunció el sanador antes de echarle un líquido verde encima de las heridas. Léithen sólo notó un picor un tanto irritable por un momento y ya no estaban- Bien, esto está mejor. Ahora voy a decirte cómo tienes que hacer para desaparecer tus alas y podrás incorporarte.

En cuanto le hubo explicado, y después de un par de intentos, las alas que ahora eran de un reluciente terciopelo negro con reflejos verdes se desvanecieron en el aire como el humo y el chico pudo darse la vuelta e incorporarse en la cama. El sanador le hizo un chequeo para comprobar su estado: sentenció que debería permanecer en cama para que su cuerpo se recuperara y que, tomando una poción que él mismo le daría, en 5 das ya podría levantarse.

Léithen, como de costumbre, intentó quejarse ante la perspectiva de guardar cama, pero el sanador Estel era tan tozudo como la señora Pomfrey con sus decisiones y sus pacientes. O más.

-Tu cuerpo está tan débil que con una brisa de aire te caerías. Necesitas unos días en cama para que tu sistema inmunológico funcione como ha de ser. Y agradece que no sean más! Da gracias a que tu cuerpo se está adaptando perfectamente a todo esto.

Después de eso al chico no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Sobretodo porque su abuelo no le permitía hacer ni un solo movimiento y estaba con él día y noche. Auresse también se quedaba a cuidarle tanto rato como le era posible y lo mimaba como si ste fuera su propio hijo. Pero lo que más le alegraba era la compañía de Alasse y los chicos, que cada vez los consideraba más amigos. Tinko, como guardaespaldas que era, se pasaba la mayor parte del día allí, además que su habitación estaba ubicada al lado mismo.

Pero no todo eran mimos y juegos, también había que estudiar. Los profesores le iban impartiendo clases teóricas y se iba poniendo al día con los apuntes de los chicos. También pudo conocer a los profesores de vuelo, arco y lucha, sus asignaturas de tarde a las que todavía no había podido asistir. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que su profesor de arco no era un thiorél, sino un gran centauro de cabello y cola blancos, piel morena y pelaje rojo oscuro.

Y no sólo tenía esas clases, por la noche le enseñaban a escribir élfico y a aprender a comportarse como un príncipe. Si todo eso era ligero ahora que estaba enfermo, ¡la que le esperaba!

Pero bueno, la cuestión es que esos 5 días que pasó en cama se esfumaron como un suspiro, y antes de que pudiera haberse organizado un poco el tema de los estudios ya estaba fuera.

El sanador (cómo no) comprobó por última vez los niveles de magia y el estado físico de Léithen para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto antes de darle definitivamente el alta.

-Genial, ¿y qué hago? No sé ni qué clase tengo ahora- dijo un poco desesperado.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi niño- dijo su abuelo - Hoy no hay clases. Es día libre.

-Ah, ¿sí?- Léithen se extrañó- Pero...

-Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te apetece?- se dirigió a la puerta y lo miró.

-Sí, claro- el chico se puso a su lado y dejó que le pasara un brazo por sus hombros, empezando ambos a andar- Abuelo- mencionó al cabo de un rato.

-Dime.

-Si no hay clases, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Bueno- se rió- ellos también necesitan un poco de descanso, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que sí- suspiró- Pero me extraña que ni siquiera Alasse haya venido... tampoco Auresse.

Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, y teniendo en cuenta que aún no conocía el lugar, no sabía ni por dónde iba hasta que su abuelo no se detuvo frente a unas puertas doradas y, sin decir nada, las abrió de un empujón.

La sala donde entraron era bastante grande y espaciosa, y estaba decorada con objetos extraños (la verdad, ¿qué cosas no seran raras?), unas cuantas mesas y una especie de armarios que, en realidad, se trataban de archivadores. También había muchas estanterías llenas de libros y pergaminos.

-¿Dónde estamos, abuelo?

-En la biblioteca. Cualquier cosa que busques la encontrarás aquí, sólo tienes que pedir mentalmente lo que quieres. Por ejemplo- cerró los ojos y levantó una mano- un libro sobre hojas medicinales- y de repente apareció un libro delante suyo, lo cogió y se lo mostró.

-**_Las 1001 hojas de bosques de Inglaterra y sus usos_**- leyó.

-He pensado que te sería útil, puedes usarla como sala de estudios. No hay nada que no encuentres aquí, desde manuscritos hasta tratados. También hay buenos libros de lectura.

-¿Y cuándo ya no quieres el libro qué haces?

-Simplemente piensas que debe volver a su sitio y el libro desaparecerá- eso hizo.

-Increíble- exclamó.

-Pero ven, quiero enseñarte otra cosa.

Al otro lado de la sala había algo que no había visto hasta ese momento: pilares plateados de un metro de alto, puestos en fila recorriendo la pared, que terminaban en una especie de arpa dorada cuyas puntas sujetaban unas extrañas piedras toscas y negras, todas de distintas formas.

-¿Qué son?

-_Sarkuiles_ muertas de antepasados nuestros. Ésta- le mostró una con forma de flecha- era la de mi padre, un excelente arquero. Y ésta es la que quería enseñarte- cogió una con la forma de la cara de un ciervo y se la entregó.

Léithen la observó minuciosamente y en seguida se acordó de los merodeadores, concretamente...

-Cornamenta- susurró mientras acariciaba las formas de cuerno- Era la de mi padre.

-Exacto- Lowen sonrió.

-¿De qué color era?- preguntó, un tanto emocionado.

-Azul marino. Era muy bonita- le cerró la mano que aguantaba la _sarkuile_- Ten, quédatela.

-¿Qué me la quede?

-Sí, quiero que te la quedes como recuerdo de tu padre.

Léithen se miró la mano con la _sarkuile_ unos segundos, como dudando, pero luego se la colgó en el cuello. Como la cadena era más larga que la de su rayo no se tocaban, y era ideal para meterla dentro de la ropa.

-Léothen siempre la llevaba escondida en la ropa cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

-Gracias, abuelo.

-No hay porqué darlas. Estoy seguro de que a tu padre le hubiera encantado que la lleves, y me enorgullece verla en ti.

El chico se quedó tan cohibido que no supo qué decir. Sólo miró atentamente la _sarkuile_. Léowen lo notó y decidió que ya podían irse.

Se llevó a su nieto fuera de la biblioteca y lo condujo hasta otra sala. Esa era la única sala que conocía, pues era donde pocos días antes había visto por primera vez a su abuelo y a su tío: se trataba de la sala real. Esta vez el rey dejó que fuera el chico quien abriera las puertas.

-¡SORPRESA!

¡Le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa! Allí dentro estaban todos los chicos, los dos guardias, Auresse, su tío... ¡incluso los profesores! Y haban decorado la sala con motivos festivos (o eso supuso que eran) y con una pancarta que rezaba feliz cumpleaños.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LÉITHEN!- corearon.

-Pero... pero... si mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado- dijo con una risita de emoción.

-Sí, pero teníamos que celebrarlo, ¿no?- le dijo Alasse con una gran sonrisa- ¿No te gusta?

-¿Seguro que es para mí?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Claro que sí!- rió- ¿Te gusta o no?

-¡Me encanta!- exclamó feliz- Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Pues ya va siendo hora- dijo su abuelo arrastrándolo hacia dentro de la sala.

La fiesta transcurrió de lo ms normal. Hubo música, comida, juegos, pastel, concursos... hasta que llegó la hora de los regalos. Absolutamente todos los presentes le dieron uno (si no eran 3), incluido su tío. Éste le regaló una daga de unos 10 cm de longitud y de una hermosa y rara empuñadura, pues tenía forma de la cabeza de un dragón con 2 rubíes en las cuencas de los ojos. Le explicó que había otras dos dagas gemelas a esa: una con zafiros en lugar de rubíes que tena él, y otra con aguamarinas que había pertenecido a Léothen.

Poco después, la fiesta fue interrumpida por la llegada de una joven thiorán que traía consigo un paquete alargado.

-Con permiso- dijo abriendo levemente la puerta.

-¡Ah, Ëowin! Pasa, pasa- le dijo el rey con un deje de felicidad.

-_Haran_- hizo la típica reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Ya la has acabado?

-Aquí la traigo, mi señor, tal como la pedisteis.

-Y justo a tiempo- le guiñó un ojo- Léithen, hijo, acércate. Te presento a Ëowin, una de las mejores herreras de este tiempo- la joven sonrió.

-Es un honor, príncipe Léithen, pero no le hagáis caso a vuestro abuelo. Tiende a exagerarlo todo.

-Exagerar, ¿yo? ¿No será para tanto!- carraspeó- Bueno, esto... Léithen, hace un par de días le encargué a Ëowin que te forjara tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Para mí? Si no hacía falta- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si soy tu abuelo! Estoy en mi derecho de colmarte de regalos- rió- Anda, cógelo.

Ëowin se arrodilló sobre una pierna y mostró el paquete por encima de su cabeza para que el chico lo cogiera, haciendo que Léithen se pusiera aún más nervioso, pero lo cogió. Cuando lo desenvolvió ante la curiosa mirada de todos los que estaban con él, se encontró con una magnífica espada.

La empuñadura era de una tela entre el terciopelo y la seda de color rojo, que parecía estar enrollada sobre sí misma. Separándola de la hoja y cubriendo la mano había una lámina de oro con sus nombres (Léithen y Elerossë, que ahora saba que se traducía como Harry) y su apellido (Tinehtelë, que en humano sería Potter) escritos en élfico.

La hoja que conformaba la espada era fina y describía una forma un tanto ovalada en vez de recta como otras espadas, y tenía grabada en la parte superior y en ambos lados el dibujo de un dragón alargado.

-Es... es...- realmente no encontraba palabras, estaba asombradísimo- es magnífica... mu... muchas gracias abuelo.

No pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su abuelo que correspondió sonriendo (y que fue acompañado por un sonoro 'ooooooohhhhh' de los chicos en plan broma). Prefirió ignorarlos y Léowen le dijo que siguiera inspeccionando la espada.

Léithen no entendía qué más quería que mirara, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que debajo del dragón, en la parte inferior de la hoja, se habían grabado 3 palabras más en élfico.

-_Arken_- recitó mientras pasaba el dedo sobre las palabras- _huore__... verie._

-Nobleza, coraje y valentía- tradujo su abuelo- Estuvimos horas pensando en lo que mejor te describía... esperamos haber acertado- ante lo dicho Auresse bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sigo diciendo que quedaba mejor sabiduría- dijo irritada.

-Que no- respondió Lowen- Coraje.

-Sabiduría- tercamente.

-Coraje- dijo como quien habla con un niño pequeño.

-Sabiduría.

-Coraje

-NO: sabiduría.

-Que no: coraje.

..a.

.je.

-_¡Nolwe!_- cara de niña enfadada.

-_¡Huore!_- cara de niño enfadado.

-Ya estamos otra vez- Alasse negó con la cabeza suspirando y miró a Léithen- Ayer se pasaron 2 horas discutiendo como críos. Y no esperes que paren- suspiró otra vez.

-Esto...- Léithen levantó una ceja y miró a Alasse- ¿Y cómo se decidieron? ¿Diste tu voto?

-¿Yo? La verdad, me daba igual- se encogió de hombros- Los dos me gustaban, así que yo quedaba imparcial- sonrió pícaramente- Además... ¡cualquiera se mete entre esos dos!- ambos se echaron a reír- Ah, por cierto... seguid con la fiesta chicos, tengo que ir a buscar el regalo.

-¿Te has olvidado del regalo?- se rió Alka- ¡Alasse!

-¡No, no! ¡Esta vez no! Lo que pasa es que no podía traerlo antes- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-Sí, sí...- corearon los chicos.

-Ayyy... ¡vale! ¡Alas, me lo vais a echar todo en cara o qué!- se rió ella también- En seguida vuelvo- dijo mirando a Léithen antes de ir a decirle a su madre que iba a por el regalo (ella seguía enfrascada con la pelea).

_~¡Alasse! ¡Alasse!~_ Nén la llamó desde la mesa donde los dragones estaban comiendo pastel~ _¿Puedo ir yo?_

-_¡Claro que sí!_- cogió al dragoncito en brazos- ¡Ahora volvemos!

_~¡Adiós Harry!_

Veinte minutos después, la cabeza de Alasse volvió a asomarse por la puerta con Nén encima. Le pidió a Léithen que cerrara los ojos mientras entraba con el regalo y Tinko se encargó de que no hiciera trampa.

Finalmente le dejaron ver. A primera vista no había nada hasta que oyó algo parecido a un ladrido a sus pies.

Ahí estaba, en los pies de Alasse, un cachorro de lobo blanco de no más de un mes. Como todo lobo tena unas patazas enormes y su pelo de cachorro, espeso y suave, ya se le erizaba en el lomo. Y en esa misma zona tena algunos pelillos con la punta negra, de forma que pareca llevar un curioso sombreado en la espalda. Sus orejas an estaban dobladas en vez de tenerlas de punta y sus ojos, amarillo intenso, lo miraban con un poco de miedo pero, sobretodo, con curiosidad.

-Anda... ¿Y esto?- Lithen se quedó anonadado- ¿Es un lobo?

-Sí- Alasse sonrió- Aunque no de los que conocerás. Es un lobo de los bosques- ante la mirada del chico, decidió que tenía que explicárselo- Son lobos mágicos que viven en los bosques, pueden volar y camuflarse entre los árboles como un camaleón. Prácticamente se hacen invisibles. Y no, a él no le van a salir alas- el grupo entero se rió.

-Nunca los había oído... me extraña que Hagrid no nos haya contado nada, a él le gustan tanto los animales que vuelan...

-Je, je, je... es que sólo viven en los bosques sagrados como _Annadél_, que es el que tenemos más cerca y es hogar de elfos.

-O como Valya mismo- agregó Tinko- ¿Sabes? Mi tío tiene 3 lobos, pero marrones- dijo acariciando al cachorro.

-¿Tres?- preguntó Léithen un tanto desconcertado- Un momento... no serán mascotas habituales en Valya, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no hay una casa en todo el reino que no haya tenido uno- dijo Alka.

-Porqué será que ya ni me extraña- miró al cachorro, que no le había sacado el ojo de encima.

El lobito parecía saber que Léithen sería su nuevo cuidador, y al ver que volvía a mirarlo hizo afán de ir con él, pero es que era tan alto que se asustó y se echó más hacia atrás, pegándose más a las piernas de Alasse.

Léithen se arrodilló para verlo mejor y le ofreció la mano. El cachorro la olfateó y decidió que era el momento de acercarse cautelosamente, pero al notar que lo acariciaba empezó a mover la cola alegremente y en seguida empezó a jugar, mordisqueándole la mano.

-Es mono- reconoció al ver que jugaba con él, y sonrió- De pequeño siempre quise tener un perro.

-Esto es mucho mejor que un perro- dijo Tinko, y también se arrodilló- ¡Ven aquí, vamos!- lo llamó con palmadas.

Con la felicidad típica de los cachorros el pequeño lobo respondió a la llamada y trotó hacia él para mordisquearle las manos. Así se entretuvieron un buen rato, se sentaron haciendo un círculo, conjuraron una pelotita roja y se la pasaban entre todos haciendo ir de un lado a otro al feliz animal. Los dragones también se unieron, y Nén hizo buenas migas con el lobito ya que éste enseguida le dejó subirse encima de su lomo, aunque era tan pequeño que el dragoncito casi ocupada toda su espalda.

-¡Oye bola peluda, no te comas la capa!- rió Léithen intentando rescatar la pobre capa que el cachorro haba tomado como un nuevo juguete.

-¡Gauuu!- soltó un ruido que más bien pareca lastimero.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Un intento de aullido?- propuso Tinko.

-Es que es muy pequeño, pobrecillo... todavía no sabe ni hablar- dijo Alasse, que gateó hasta quedar delante de Léithen para acariciar al lobo, que empezó a jugar con ella. Al cabo de poco el cachorro volvió a emitir el mismo sonido al ver a los dragones, como si los hubiera intentado llamar- Parece que le gusta eso de aullar... ¡Alas!- exclamó mirando su falda- ¡Y morder la ropa!

-¡Bolita!- Léithen agarró al cachorro antes de que se comiera la punta de la falda. Éste protestó, gruñendo, pues estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo, pero un segundo después jugaba con las manos del chico.

-¿Bolita?- Leo y Tinko se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué? Aún no sé cómo llamarlo- forcejeó con el lobito para salvar sus manos y éste saltó encima suyo como si atrapara una presa, haciéndole caer de espaldas.

-¡Graaauuu!- aulló victorioso y empezó a lamerle la cara.

-¡Serás trasto!- rió Léithen.

-Ha vuelto a aullar- soltó Losse.

Silencio espectral.

Losse nunca hablaba por hablar.

-¿Qué?- se limitó a decir levantando una ceja.

Léithen se incorporó y todos, para salir del apuro, miraron al lobito que al fin se había calmado y se estaba enroscando en la falda del chico para echarse a dormir.

-Al fin se ha cansado- dijo Olos. Léithen lo acarició.

-Pues mira, lo llamaré _Naule_, por aullador.

-_¿Naule_?- su abuelo se acercó- ¡Así llamé yo a mi primer lobo!

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

-¡Hombre!- exclamó Alasse mirando a su madre- ¡Hasta que paráis!

-Sí...- puso los ojos en blanco- es que al final aburre. Así que...- acarició al dormido cachorro- Naule, ¿eh?- sonrió- ¡Qué mono!

############################################

La tarde había pasado volando y ya anochecía. Léithen se encontraba en su habitación con Naule y los dragones buscando en su armario, por lo visto habían organizado un banquete al aire libre esa noche y buscaba algo apropiado que ponerse. Pero todo hay que decirlo: no tenía ni idea de cómo vestirse.

Tras media hora de remover ropa y más ropa, finalmente dio por concluida su excursión por el armario y decidió pedir ayuda. Llamó a Vaywa, la dragona del viento, para que fuera a buscar a Tinko ya que él andaba un poco... perdido. Y con razón.

Desde la puerta del armario, sin molestarse a salir de él, observó detenidamente la ropa que había ido sacando sin darse cuenta... rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente...

Demonios...

¿Cómo podía ser tan grande un simple ARMARIO? Y dónde estaban todos? Con semejante montaña de ropa ahora no encontraba ni a los dragones ni a Naule... casi era imposible divisar dónde estaba la cama.

-¡Por todos los dragones!- exclamó Tinko nada más abrir la puerta- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Esto... ¿me puedes echar un cable?- suplicó el pobre príncipe. Tinko, riendo, accedió a hacer un poco de magia para arreglar todo aquello. Naule estaba debajo de un montón de capas, mordisqueando felizmente una de color azul marino.

-Parece que vuelves a necesitar ayuda. A ver, quita- se metió en el armario, y Léithen lo miró levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres? Este armario es gigante- y añadió para sí, divertido- Como el de Narnia.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, déjalo- no se acordaba del buen oído que tienen los thioréls- hablaba sobre una película humana.

-Ah- Tinko lo miró desconcertado- Bueno, pues manos a la obra. ¿Algún color en particular?

Aproximadamente hora y media después (y luego dicen de las mujeres) ambos chicos salían de la habitación. Tras probar varias combinaciones al final decidieron que los colores que mejor le iban a Léithen eran los oscuros, así que, finalmente, se había vestido con unos pantalones de seda negros y una camisa igual aunque de reflejos azul marino. Esta vez no se había puesto chaleco pero sí llevaba una capa rojo oscuro bordada en oro. Su sakuile, brillante, colgaba de forma elegante sobre su pecho, por encima de la sarkuile de su padre, que llevaba debajo de la ropa. A su izquierda colgaba su nueva espada a la que haba bautizado Anarian, hija del sol, atada a un cinturón negro con bordes también dorados. Tampoco se había olvidado de la daga de su tío. La había llamado Fëanáro, espritu de fuego, por el intenso rojo de los ojos del dragón que servía de empuadura. Y la llevaba escondida dentro de su bota derecha, tal y como Tinko le haba enseñado.

Detrás suyo iban las dragones y Naule con Nén en su cabeza: el dragoncito había encontrado su transporte perfecto y a su vez vigilaba que el curioso cachorro de lobo no se perdiera. Nén ahora era feliz porque tenía la vida resuelta: cuando no lo transportaba el lobo, iba encima de Léithen o lo llevaba Vaywa entre sus poderosas garras.

Tinko los condujo hasta la entrada a palacio. Lo habían montado todo justo delante e incluso habían movido algunas casas para dejar espacio a todas las mesas que habían predispuesto para que cupiera todo el pueblo. En el centro de todas ellas había una gran mesa en forma de U donde se sentarían los más cercanos a la familia real. En ese momento ya había muchísima gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, por lo que les costó un poco encontrar a sus amigos.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Tinko al llegar junto a ellos.

-¡Hombre, al fin!- exclamó Alka- Ya pensábamos que se os había tragado la tierra.

-La tierra no, el armario- se echó a rer.

-¿Cómo que el armario?

-Sí mujer, el armario. Eso que sirve para guardar la ropa- y ahí estaban esos dos, empezando una discusión.

-Es que hemos tenido unos problemillas con...- empezó a explicar Léithen, pero se quedó sin respiración al ver a Alasse.

La joven thiorán llevaba un vestido de un blanco impecable, largo, escotado y de espalda descubierta, con bordes de oro por delante. Su sarkuile parecía ir a juego con el vestido, brillando como si fuera un trozo auténtico de luna. También llevaba otro collar de oro con un colgante en forma de dragón y unas pulseras que iban unidas, una de oro y otra de plata.

-Hola- sonrió tímidamente al ver que la estaba observando.

-Ho... hola... esto... estás muy... muy...

_~¡Hola Alasse!_~ Nén la saludó desde la cabeza de Naule~ _¡Estás muy guapa!_

-_¡Hola Nén! Muchas gracias, eres todo un galán-_ se agachó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de acariciar a Naule.

-¡Eh, Lithen!- Leo le llamó- Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.

-¡Alma!

El chico se acercó corriendo a acariciar al caballo.

-_Me alegra verte-_ dijo acariciándole el hocico.

_~Sí, y a mí~_ al oírlo, Léithen se quedó estático.

-_A... Alma... ¿hablas?_

_~Ehhhh... sí~_ avergonzado, miró al suelo.

-Ah, es verdad, no lo sabías- saltó Tinko.

Se pusieron a charlar, contándole cómo Alma había llegado a hablar cuando el chico enfermó, y hablando, hablando se entretuvieron hasta que llegó el momento de sentarse en las mesas.

Léowen se sentó en el centro de la mesa en forma de U con su hijo a su izquierda y su nieto a su derecha. Por suerte para Léithen sus amigos se sentaron en fila a su lado, con Tinko primero ya que siendo su guardaespaldas era el que deba estar más cerca. Pero como éste no tenía un pelo de tonto... le cambió el sitio a Alasse.

-Bah, después de todo, no hay ningún peligro mortal cerca, ¿verdad?- se excusó, guiñándoles un ojo.

Y la fiesta empezó. Después de una agradable cena empezaron a tocar música y los thioréls se iban animando poco a poco, saliendo a bailar.

-¡Hola chicos!- Auresse fue junto a ellos de la mano de un thiorél desconocido para Léithen.

Era joven y atractivo, con el pelo de color azul marino, corto y algo revuelto, y con unos brillantes y alegres ojos dorados que a Léithen le recordaron a alguien, pero no caía en ese momento. En su hombro llevaba un dragón que se parecía muchísimo a los dragones de Alasse, pero éste era de color dorado con reflejos anaranjados y rojizos y tenía los ojos de color arco iris. El dragón y la sarkuile en forma de sol hacían sospechar que su poder era ese, el sol.

-¡Papá!- Alasse saltó a abrazarlo.

-¡Hola mi niña!- el thiorél la abrazó sonriendo. Claro, eran los mismos ojos que los de Alasse- ¡Alas! ¡Estás preciosa!

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-No hace mucho, pero tu madre me ha hecho levantar antes de probar bocado- rió.

-¡Anar!- exclamó Léowen- Qué bien que hayas podido llegar a tiempo.

-¿Acaso dudaba de m?- sonrió y miró a Léithen- Alas desplegadas... ¡es igual que su padre!

-¿Qué te haba dicho yo?- le recordó Auresse.

-Sí, sí, pero... ¡Oh, vaya! La última vez que te vi no levantabas dos palmos de tierra. No te acordarás de mí, soy Anar- tras una leve reverencia con la cabeza le tendió la mano.

-Un placer.

-Mi mujer ya me ha puesto un poco al día sobre lo que te ocurrió. Has ido a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal est Sirius?

-Co... ¿conoce usted a Sirius?- preguntó asombrado.

-¡Claro! Y nada de usted, chico, porque tendría que ser al revés- le guiñó un ojo, travieso- Tu padre me lo presentó un día que fui a verlo a Hogwarts. Sirius fue el primer mago que conoció Léothen, cuando se fugó. ¿Te lo han contado?

-Sí, Alasse me lo comentó, pero no sabía que era Sirius.

-Uy, yo tengo que contarte muchas cosas- sonrió con malicia.

-No, no, no- dijo Auresse- Lo que tienes que hacer es comer un poco y dejar que estos chicos vayan a bailar. ¿Por qué no le enseñáis a Lithen?- sugirió sonriendo.

-Esperad un momento- dijo el rey antes de que se levantaran- Antes tengo algo que decir.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron. Léithen volvió a recostarse en su silla, mirando a su abuelo. Algo le decía que lo que iba a decir tendra alguna relación con él. Léowen carraspeó un par de veces y se pasó la yema de los dedos suavemente por el cuello. Al hacerlo, su voz se hizo más fuerte y todos pudieron oírle. La música cesó y todo el pueblo fijó su atención en el rey, que asintió satisfecho.

-Siento interrumpir tan agradable fiesta ahora que todos lo estabais pasando tan bien- sonrió- Pero antes de que se nos suba la bebida a la cabeza- se oyeron unas risas- tengo que anunciar algo. Como todos sabéis, hoy celebramos no solo el cumpleaños de mi nieto Léithen, sino también su regreso a casa- le hizo una seña para que se levantara- Bienvenido a tu hogar, mi niño- le abrazó tiernamente y la gente empezó a aplaudir, gritando 'bienvenido'. Sosteniendo a su nieto con un brazo por encima de sus hombros, el rey prosiguió- Pero hoy hay algo más que celebrar amigos. Léithen, dame tu espada y arrodíllate sobre una pierna.

El chico obedeció, aunque sin entender, y le ofreció a Anarian. Luego hizo lo que le había pedido. Léowen cogió la espada y la alzó por encima de la cabeza de su nieto.

-Que esta espada sea tu protección, tu guardián, y tu mentor. Los actos que obrarás con ella serán justos y nobles. Esta espada es ahora la representacion de tus ideales y tu corazón. Que nunca derrame sangre inocente, y que las lágrimas que caigan por sus acciones la limpien de gratitud y no la manchen de dolor. Jura que usarás esta espada para el bien y que los actos que cometas serán justos. Jura que protegerás a los tuyos con ella- y le susurró que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

-Yo... juro que mi espada será usada para el bien, y que mi actos con ella serán justos. Juro utilizarla para proteger a los míos- tal y como termin la frase, su abuelo le golpeó la cabeza con Anarian- ¡Au!

-Y esto para que te acuerdes de lo que acabas de decir- dijo con ojos divertidos. Léithen se frotó el chichón y lo miró resentido.

Un thiorél se acercó al rey sosteniendo un cojín con algo encima. Se trataba de una tiara de un extraño plata resplandeciente, que a Léithen le recordó a la sangre de unicornio. Era hermosa pero sencilla, sin incrustaciones, y en el centro se dibujaba la cabeza de un dragón. El rey cogió la tiara con la típica elegancia que les caracterizaba y la alzó por encima de su cabeza, mostrándola al público, para luego dirigirse a su nieto. Sin mediar palabra le puso la tiara en la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se levantara.

-Álzate Léithen, hijo de Léothen, príncipe de Valya.

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos. Léithen no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, pero siguió las indicaciones que le daba su abuelo y le imitó: ambos miraron al pueblo y dieron una leve reverencia. Los aplausos se volvieron más intensos y se sumaron vítores y celebraciones llenos de júbilo. Reemprendieron la música y empezaron a moverse jarras de bebida, y Léowen le indicó que ya podían retirarse.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- fue lo primero que preguntó antes incluso de sentarse.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- contestó Alasse- Acaban de coronarte oficialmente como heredero de Valya.

-¿En serio? ¿Vosotros sabais que era eso lo que iba a hacer?- sus amigos sonrieron- Y nadie poda habrmelo dicho, ¿eh?

-Nos moríamos por ver cómo actuarías- dijo Leo, casi echándose a reír.

-Pero lo has hecho muy bien, Léithen- le dijo Alasse.

-Sé, ninguna metedura de pata... qué decepción- bromeó Tinko.

-Ya me hubiera gustado verte a ti en mi situación, ya.

-Anda, no seas rencoroso. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a bailar?- se levantó animado- Alka, ¿te apetece?

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamó contenta, levantándose rápidamente.

Todos se levantaron para buscar una pareja. Léithen miró a Tinko y Alka, que habían empezado a bailar, sin entender cómo se bailaba. Los estuvo observando un poco y luego miró a otras parejas. Se sorprendió al ver a Leo y Losse bailando juntos. Los conoca de hacía muy poco, pero no se los había imaginado juntos. Y es que formaban una curiosa pareja: él era noble, bromista y todo él reflejaba bondad, y ella era seria, poco habladora y su cara muy pocas veces mostraba algo de sentimientos. De hecho, era la primera vez que Léithen la veía mostrando emociones, ya que estaba sonriendo. Pero aún así, le era difícil decir si se lo estaba pasando bien.

-Mirando no vas a aprender a bailarlo, tienes que moverte- le dijo Alasse, que estaba a su lado. Léithen la miró y vio que le tendía la mano- ¿Lo intentamos?

Sonriendo, el chico aceptó y ambos se mezclaron entre las demás parejas.

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**NdA:**

_Lo sé, lo sé... queréis torturarme y asesinarme lentamente... a este paso tardaré más q la Rowling en terminar! En fin, qué puedo decir, sólo que lo siento mucho por haceros esperar tanto y que mi vida cada vez tiene menos tiempo libre para poder dedicarme a esto T_T la facultad me absorve, este año sólo he parado en el piso para dormir, ahora en verano el trabajo y los estudios para septiembre.. y así es contínuamente ya.. es un asco, de veras. Pero bueno, sigo intentando escribir, aunque sea con la libreta en las conferencias de la facultad xDD_

_Sé que ahora no puedo contestar reviews por aquí, así que perdonad si hay alguna pregunta en concreto que quisierais que os responda.. ahora mismo tampoco puedo revisar los reviews ^^U si eso me la volvéis a hacer y cuelgo una notita con las respuestas que pueda dar, ok? ;)_

_Éste es el muestrario de palabras élficas del capi:  
_

**Arken** - hombre noble

**Verie** - valentía

**Huore** - coraje

**Anarian**** - Anar**: el Sol / **-ion**: hijo de

**Fëanáro** - **fëan:** espiritu / **nár:** fuego

**Anar** - el Sol

_Antes de terminar, me gustaría contestar unos reviews en que parece q se me lían jajaja! Pero pocos, que ya sé que ahora no se puede T_T_

**Yuri Black:** me preguntabas si todos los dragones pueden volar o depende del elemento. No depende del elemento, depende de que a mi me de la gana jajaja! Como existen muchos tipos de dragones según las distintas mitologías intento que los dragones Istar sean de todo el mundo =P quiero que haya un poco de todo: alargados, con alas, sin ellas, con dos patas o incluso sin, o con 4 alas también… vamos, bien variopintos jaja!

**Ailulin:** qué decirte, siempre me animan tus reviews de impaciencia xD ojalá pudiera escribir más seguido y no hacerte sufrir tanto, de veras! Por cierto… las alas son negras con verde jajaja! Tampoco creo que te desagraden así, verdad? =P estuve pensando si rojo o verde.. y tiró el verde xD

**Mirug:** gracias por entenderme, muy bueno lo del armario de Snape xDDD

**Niyushi:** tú también pensabas q las alas serían blancas? Jajaja! Pero porqueeee si a Leith le pega el negro y el verdeeee! xDD

**Giosseppe:** los dragones no crecen, cambian de tamaño según si lo necesitan. Por ejemplo, para que Léithen pueda volar con Vaywa, ella tiene que hacerme más grande para que él pueda ir subido a su cuello. Ahí sería grandota, hazte una idea de tipo Saphira de Eragon jajaja! O cuando quisieron intimidar al chico, los dragones de Alasse crecieron hasta ser de unos dos metros si no recuerdo mal… es eso, que según lo que necesitan crecen al tamaño que quieren. La mayoría del tiempo están estilo Mushu (xD) porque les es más cómodo, te imaginas dragones de 10 metros andando por el bosque? Pobre bosque no? XD ah, y me alegra que te guste Alma =P

**Chefim17:** te aseguro que el tema de los signos de puntuación no es culpa mía, es este maldito ff que hace lo que le da la gana con lo que subo ¬¬ al menos este capi me ha dado la opción de editar y he podido ver, por ejemplo, q se me había comido las letras con tildes, he tenido que reescribir de nuevo el capítulo dentro del edit ¬¬

_A todos mil disculpas que seguro que os lo volveréis a leer de nuevo al no acordaros ya del fic -_- Bueno, os cuento que he estado mirando cómo voy a partir lo que tengo en mente y tengo pensado que después del capi siguiente por fin haya contacto con la comunidad mágica =D ya tenía ganas hasta yo! XD_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por vuestros reviews. Espero que este capi os haya gustado y espero poder avanzar a lo largo del verano para publicar lo más pronto posible. En el próximo capítulo nuestros chicos se van de acampada! =D Saludos a todos. _

_Kina -_


	12. De acampada

**Cap. 11: de acampada**

Unos pocos días después de la celebración en la que, por cierto, Alasse logró enseñarle a bailar con bastante éxito a Léithen, se terminaron las clases. Bueno, no para todos, porque para Léithen eso supuso todo lo contrario. Los profesores querían aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para enseñarle todo lo que tenía que aprender hasta ponerse a la altura de los demás chicos de su edad y así empezar el siguiente curso al mismo nivel que ellos. Lo que suponía aprender todo un curso en… ¿cuánto? ¿Un par de meses?

Y por si fuera poco también había empezado las clases particulares que le imponían para aprender a practicar y hablar correctamente el élfico, ya que había cosas que no pronunciaba bien y algunas veces cambiaba el orden de los componentes de una frase. Y hablarlo era una cosa, que al menos sabía, pero otra de las clases particulares era la escritura élfica… y le costaba horrores aprender a escribirla. Todo eran rayas y puntos, dibujos extraños… en ese tema, fue empezar desde cero. ¡Y no era nada fácil!

Otra de las clases particulares que tenía impuesta era la de aprender a usar magia sin varita. Parecía fácil verles hacer magia con un movimiento de manos o de dedos, pero para conseguirlo tenía que canalizar su magia a través de las manos y sin formular hechizos. Estaba acostumbrado a la magia con varita que era mucho más era sencilla, pues estaba hecha para que la propia varita canalizara la magia y el mago no tuviera que esforzarse más que en decir el hechizo adecuado y el movimiento correcto. Formular el hechizo mentalmente, canalizar la magia hacia las manos y moverlas de forma correcta era muy complicado para él sin haberlo hecho nunca, y le costaba mucho aprender a dominarla.

Por no mencionar que también le impusieron clases intensivas de oclumancia hasta que consiguió sellar su conexión con Voldemort para que éste no pudiera introducirse en su mente y averiguar dónde estaba. Gracias a esas clases pudo ver que el Señor Oscuro se había estado aprovechando de sus más profundos temores y lo había estado debilitando poco a poco a través de la mente. Él era el que le hacía revivir una y otra vez la muerte de Cedric, tergiversando sus sueños para que la culpa lo persiguiera. Cuando por fin consiguió romper su conexión con Voldemort, las pesadillas cesaron y poco a poco pudo ir recuperándose de lo ocurrido realmente. Si no lo hubieran detectado a tiempo, quién sabe hasta qué punto le podría haber destrozado la mente. Por lo visto manipular y destruir mentes era algo que a Voldemort se le daba muy bien…

Por otra parte, a Léithen no le hizo mucha gracia tener que deshacer la conexión que lo unía a Voldemort, pues para él era la única forma de saber qué planeaba, lo que hacía y qué pasaba en el mundo mágico. La sola idea de no saber nada de sus "otros" seres queridos lo aterraba, pero no le quedó más opción que hacerlo cuando, en una de sus visiones, Voldemort estaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón mirando el fuego, a solas con Nagini, cuando empezó a hablar. Al principio parecía que le hablaba a la serpiente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que le hablaba directamente a él.

- Ah, Harry, Harry… ¿dónde te escondes? - sonreía mirando su reflejo en una copa de vino, que agitaba levemente, como sabiendo que así Léithen podía verle la cara – Esperaba más de ti ahora que por fin eres un digno contrincante – negó con la cabeza – Me has decepcionado muchacho, pero no podrás huir de mi. Llevo mucho tiempo buscando tu pueblo. Quiero el poder de tu raza – sus ojos rojos parecieron clavarse en él – y no pararé hasta tenerla.

Estaba claro como el agua que había sido un mensaje, y eso fue lo que decidió a Léithen a cortar la conexión entre ambos pese a que a partir de entonces no sabría nunca qué planearía Voldemort. Pero estaba más que dispuesto a perder la única ventaja con la que jugaba con tal de proteger Valya. Sólo de pensar en lo que Voldemort podría hacerles a los suyos hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, y si lograba someterlos parar usar sus poderes… le recorría un escalofrío que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Fue poco antes de que sus nuevos amigos terminaran las clases que encontró tiempo suficiente para poder hablar con su abuelo sobre Voldemort y los planes que tenía. Pretendía volver en cuanto pudiera y luchar, pero no se esperaba la mala reacción de Léowen, que se puso hecho una fiera.

- Pero, ¡abuelo…!

- ¡Te he dicho que no! ¡No pienso dejar que te maten, ni hablar!

- Pero… ellos me necesitan…

- ¡Pero si sólo tienes 15 años, por todos los dragones! Escúchame hijo, Voldemort es mago, ellos son magos. ¡Es un asunto que a ti ya no te concierne!

- ¡No puedo olvidar una parte de mi si es lo que pretendes! ¡Soy mitad mago por si no lo recuerdas! - este último comentario le había dolido.

- ¡Lo sé! - Léowen respiró hondo para calmarse, se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso – Y fueron los magos los que mataron a tu padre… si él no los hubiera conocido… - Léithen se quedó impactado, y por un instante, no supo qué decir.

- No hubiera conocido a mi madre, ni a Sirius, ni al profesor Lupin, ni a muchas otras personas a las que quería.

- Lo siento, mi niño, no quería decir eso – lo abrazó – Tú no estarías aquí si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó. Pero… ya he perdido muchos seres queridos en mi vida – se tocó su sarkuile en forma de lágrima con la yema de los dedos – Mi mujer y mi hija al dar a luz, mi hijo mayor… no soportaría perderte a ti también. No por segunda vez…

- Abuelo… - lo miró con comprensión – Papá dio la vida para proteger a las personas que quería. Y no hablamos sólo de unos o de otros…

- Lo sé – le interrumpió – No sé si ese mago sabía de nosotros antes, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si tu padre no hubiera salido nunca de Valya, quién sabe si se hubiera enterado de nuestra existencia.

- Por eso mismo abuelo, estamos todos unidos en esto. No puedo ni imaginar lo que haría Voldemort si lograra poner los pies aquí.

- No te rindes, ¿eh? - esbozó una triste sonrisa – Quieres luchar te diga lo que te diga.

- Ahora hay dos mundos que deseo proteger – y lo dijo con tanta convicción que hizo que Léowen se emocionara, y no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a su nieto.

- Pero no a costa de tu vida – se separaron y lo miró con un deje de orgullo – Sé que podrás hacerlo, tienes algo que me lo dice… lo veo en tus ojos. Pero no ahora. Todavía eres un niño. Debes entrenarte, aprender más hechizos, dominar tu poder… Y cuando estés preparado no me quedará más remedio que dejarte ir y luchar a tu lado.

- ¿Qué? En… ¿en serio?

- Claro. Estoy algo mayor, pero aún puedo dar guerra.

Léithen se esforzó al máximo para cumplir con lo que le había pedido su abuelo. Entrenaría duro y aprendería todo lo que pudiera para poder volver y luchar contra Voldemort. No iba a permitir que hiciera lo que le diera la gana en la comunidad mágica, pero menos aún que llegara a poner un dedo en Valya. Y con esa determinación empezó sus clases particulares.

No fue nada fácil adaptarse, pues en un verano tenía que ponerse a la altura de sus compañeros (y aún tenía la intención de superarles) y tenía muchas clases a las que asistir. Por la mañana le tocaba historia, biotelepatía y lazo mental; y por la tarde tenía equitación, vuelo, arco y lucha. Luego una hora libre que aprovechaba para estar con sus nuevos amigos o (un poco más adelante) leer en la biblioteca, y a la siguiente hora iba a clases de élfico. Terminaba con las clases de magia sin varita y, para redondearlo, después de cenar un tutor le enseñaba a comportarse como un príncipe real. Con ese horario lo más lógico es que no le quedara mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a su propio ocio, pero por suerte y alegría sus ya considerados amigos estaban con él en clases para ayudarlo y darle ánimos (y a veces distraerlo demasiado, como apuntaban algunos profesores).

No tardó mucho en dominar el vuelo y pronto adquirió habilidad con sus alas, además de aprender a volar sobre sus dragones. Tenía que aprender a volar con todos ellos, pero la mejor sin duda era Vaywa ya que estaba perfectamente diseñada para ir por los aires. Aprovechaba todas las corrientes de aire y se camuflaba tan bien que eran completamente invisibles a partir de los 10 metros de altura. Su color no se distinguía del cielo (ya que su vientre reflejaba el color) y sus alas se convertían en nubes para quien la viera desde el suelo. Nár era casi casi igual de rápida que su hermana, pero no se movía con tanta agilidad por los aires ni se podía camuflar con unos colores tan vistosos. Y el pobre Nén tenía que conformarse con practicar con sus mini-alitas para volar cada vez un poco más.

Equitación costó bastante más de aprender a dominar porque Alma le tenía pánico a las cuerdas y a las riendas. A Léithen le costó bastante averiguar el porqué hasta que no se lo contó su caballo. Por lo visto cuando era un potrillo hubo un incendio y unos cuantos caballos murieron porque estaban atados. Entre ellos estaban el caballo de Léothen (de ahí que nunca lo hubiera visto) y la madre de Alma, una hermosa yegua negra. Él era muy pequeño y el shock hizo que dejara de hablar hasta entonces. No volvieron a presionarle con las riendas, y a Léithen se le ocurrió intentar montarlo sujetándose a sus largas crines. No fue nada fácil aprender a montar un caballo sin silla ni rienda, pero lo iba logrando a base de porrazos contra el suelo. Agarrarse era fácil, otra cosa era aguantar el equilibrio. En ese momento aún estaba aprendiendo a ir al trote.

Aprender a dominar el arco tampoco fue tarea fácil que digamos, le costaba lanzar las flechas y no tenía buena puntería. Su abuelo le animaba a mejorar, recordándole que era descendiente de uno de los mejores arqueros del reino, su bisabuelo, y que sólo tenía que tener fe en sí mismo para hacerlo bien, pero por más que lo intentaba mejoraba a un ritmo de risa. Y lo peor aún estaba por venir, porque se enteró de que en cuanto lo dominara, también tendría que aprender a lanzar flechas a lomos de Alma… si no sabía ni aguantarse al trote, ¡ya se imaginaba los porrazos que se iba a dar!

Pero lo peor de todo era la lucha. Tenía un talento natural para luchar con la espada que, según le decían, lo había heredado de su padre, pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era un negado. A parte de la escritura élfica, era la asignatura en la que más atrasado iba, seguido de la arquería.

Con lo bien que le había ido todo la primera mañana de clases.

Pero todo el agotamiento, golpes y cansancio con los que llegaba a la cama (se dormía antes de haberle llegado la cabeza a la almohada) dieron un pequeño y maravilloso jugo: como premio a sus gigantescos esfuerzos, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en darle unos días libres por petición de sus amigos, que habían organizado una acampada en la zona central del bosque. Todos los veranos la hacían desde que tenían 8 años para celebrar el fin de sus exámenes y querían que Léithen también viniera con ellos, por lo que no pararon hasta lograr los permisos de todos los profesores.

La noche anterior al viaje Léithen y Tinko hechizaron una entrada para ir de un dormitorio a otro y se quedaron hasta tarde preparando las cosas que se iban a llevar. Sería una semana de auténtica juerga para ellos sin ningún tipo de vigilancia adulta. Costó convencer a sus respectivos familiares, pero alegaron ser lo bastante responsables como para pasar unos días en el bosque solitos. Y estaban en Valya, ¿qué peligros podía haber? ¿Qué podía pasarles de malo? Además tenían el recurso de la magia siempre que pasara algo, y los dragones iban con ellos.

Dos figuras misteriosas entraron en el dormitorio de Léithen aquella mañana. Los dos chicos se habían quedado dormidos en la cama del príncipe, con un cachorro de lobo de ya 3 meses en medio de ambos y los dragones desperdigados por la cama. Ninguno se percató de las figuras misteriosas, que se acercaron sin hacer ruido hacia los chicos durmientes. Una de ellas cogió dos cojines y le pasó uno a su acompañante. En ese momento Naule levantó la cabeza, mirando curioso cómo los misteriosos personajes levantaban los cojines, y saltó de la cama justo a tiempo: ambos cojines impactaron de lleno en la cara de los chicos, haciéndolos saltar del susto. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar habían recibido varios golpes hasta que las dos figuras no aguantaron más la risa y tuvieron que parar de "encojinarles". En cuanto los chicos al fin pudieron ver a sus agresores gritaron enfadados:

- ¡Alka!

- ¡Alasse!

Ambas chicas se estaban literalmente partiendo de risa.

- ¡Os tendríais que haber visto! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué bueno por Istar!

- ¡Alas, qué caras de susto! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Ambos chicos les lanzaron miradas envenenadas y gruñeron. Al ver que las chicas no paraban de reír, bufaron a la vez y se volvieron a tumbar en la cama.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seáis rencorosos, chicos! – dijo Alka – Es que tardabais en llegar y os hemos venido a buscar.

- ¿No me digas que nos hemos dormido? - Tinko se incorporó de nuevo.

- Sí, hace rato que os esperamos en el comedor. Leo ya está desayunando, y Tinko y Losse a punto de llegar.

- Alas – Léithen también se incorporó. De oír a Alasse se le había pegado esa expresión – Será mejor que nos demos prisa Tinko – dijo mientras iba a por la ropa.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé… - puso los ojos en blanco – Esto… señoritas, si no les importa nos gustaría "vestirnos".

- ¿Qué pasa? - Alka sonrió pícaramente – ¿Os da vergüenza?

- ¡Alka!

- Vale, vale… pero como os tardéis mucho entraremos de nuevo, estéis como estéis – ambas chicas soltaron unas risitas mientras se iban.

- A veces son unas auténticas brujas – soltó Tinko algo fastidiado una vez comprobó con sus sentidos que ellas estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no oírle.

- Eso nos pasa por relajarnos – dijo Léithen sonriendo – Tendríamos que haberlas oído entrar.

- Aprende bien la lección amigo: siempre hay que estar alerta.

- ¿Lo dices sólo por mí?

- ¿Insinúas algo? - pero Léithen, en lugar de contestarle, se rió.

- Anda, que no quiero que entren de nuevo quejándose de que somos unos lentos – dijo pasándole algo de ropa.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor real, los demás chicos ya se habían encontrado y charlaban animadamente mientras desayunaban.

- Pero mira que son lentos esos dos – dijo Alka con los ojos en blanco mirando su tostada, que aguantaba en una mano delante de su cara.

- Pero si no hay prisa, Alka – dijo Leo – Mira que despertarlos a golpe de cojín…

- Sí, pero ya sabes que no me gusta nada que me hagan esperar – tomó un sorbo de zumo – Por cierto Alasse… - bajó un poco la voz en un tono más confidencial, para hablar sólo entre ellas – ¿te has fijado?

- ¿Hm? ¿En qué?

- Tu chico ha madurado, está aún más guapo que antes – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Mi… ¿chico? - se quedó un par de segundos estática antes de enfadarse – ¿Pero qué dices? ¡No es mi chico! ¡No digas tonterías!

- Ji, ji, ji… no te pongas nerviosa mujer.

- No me pongo de ninguna manera – dijo girando la cara y mordiendo su tostada de mala gana, mientras Alka se reía por lo bajo.

Medio minuto después vieron llegar a Naule corriendo con Nén subido a su cuello, seguidos de Vaywa y Nár, que planeaban suavemente en el aire.

_~ ¡Ja! ¡Ganamos! _~ silbó Nén lleno de alegría.

_~ ¡Sí, somos los mejores! _~ exclamó el cachorro trotando orgulloso hacia donde estaban los thioréls.

_~ Menudo par... _~ rugió Nár.

_~ Bah, déjalos hermana _~ Vaywa y ella se miraron ~ ¡_Es tan fácil hacerlos felices!_

_~ Sí, pero… no creo que esté bien que siempre les dejemos ganar ~_ ambas cómplices se rieron.

_- Hola dragonas – _las saludó Alasse – _¿Y los chicos?_

_~ Ahora llegarán, es que nosotros hemos hecho una "carrera" ~_ Vaywa guiñó un ojo.

_- Ya veo ya –_ sonrió divertida viendo cómo los "ganadores" se sentían orgullosos de la hazaña.

_~ ¡Eh! ¿Y Nóre? ~_ Nén miró a ambos lados y hacia atrás _~ ¿No venía con nosotros?_

_~ Al final se ha quedado con los chicos ~_ observó Vaywa.

_~ ¡Pero si dijo que jugaba! ¡Será mentiroso! ~_ el dragoncito infló los mofletes, claramente molesto.

- ¡Buenos días!

En ese momento Léithen y Tinko llegaron al comedor. En el hombre de Léithen iba un nuevo dragón de aspecto imponente y peligroso. Era de color marrón tierra, con el interior de las alas más claras. Desde detrás de la cabeza y recorriendo el lomo hasta la punta de la cola, sus escamas se levantaban y terminaban en punta. La cola terminaba con unas púas en forma de doble flecha marrón oscuro. A ambos lados del cuello le recorría una hilera de púas también oscuras, que curiosamente terminaban en un par de púas más grandes pero que ya no eran de color oscuro. Las patas eran largas, más las delanteras, y terminaban en unos dedos tan móviles como los de los humanos, provistos de largas garras del color piedra. Las alas, no muy grandes, eran algo irregulares de forma y su membrana no era nada translúcida. Además, tenían también una garra, aunque no tan larga como las de los dedos.

Lo más destacable era la cabeza. No era redonda, más bien toda ella parecía terminar en escamas puntiagudas. Poseía 2 cuernos largos y oscuros inclinados hacia atrás, y otros dos más pequeños en la zona maxilar, unidos por una membrana de color claro. Sus ojos eran de un tono entre el rojo oscuro y el marrón, surcados por líneas marrones y de pupila recta.

_~ ¡Nóre! ~_ silbó Nén al verlo, enfadado por no haber cumplido con su palabra ~ _¡Habías dicho que jugabas con nosotros, mentiroso!_

_~ Es que… verás… ~_ el pobre dragón no sabía cómo librarse de la rabieta del dragón acuático ~ ¡_resulta que sois todos tan rápidos que cuando me he querido dar cuenta ya os había perdido de vista! ~ _esperaba que con esa mentirijilla blanca aplacara la ira de Nén, pero al ver que éste sólo lo miraba levantando la ceja, con una clara expresión de "voy yo y me lo trago", les echó una mirada de socorro a Nár y Vaywa, que estaban en la mesa con los thioréls, mientras iba a posarse con ellas.

Nóre era el dragón de la tierra, el cuarto elemento. Léithen lo había creado hacía poco menos de un mes, cuando iniciaba sus clases particulares para ponerse al nivel de sus compañeros. Tuvo un "ligero" accidente en el que se implicó un caballo encabritado con el que estaba practicando el montar con silla y riendas (o sea, que no era Alma), más un charco de barro y cierta thiorán viéndolo todo. El abochornado príncipe deseó que se lo tragara la tierra con todas sus fuerzas cuando surgió el dragón, que no pudo ser en mejor momento porque salvó la situación.

Aunque el aspecto de Nóre era imponente y serio, la verdad es que era muy diferente de sus hermanas dragonas. Así como Nár era orgullosa y Vaywa respetuosa pero con un carácter volátil (por algo era el aire), Nóre ¡era un patoso y un vago acabado! Aún teniendo alas grandes prefería que lo llevaran, y adoraba echarse siestas a todas horas. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito, junto a la comida, que era su perdición.

_~ Vamos Nén, deja ya al pobre Nóre. No tiene porqué hacer todo lo que tú quieras, caprichoso ~_ le regañó Nár. Nén le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

_~ Además, hermanito ~_ intervino Vaywa antes de que pudiera protestar ~ _tú no tienes la culpa de que Nóre sea un vago rematado._

_~ ¡Vaywa! ~_ exclamó el aludido, ofendido.

_- Vamos, vamos, haya paz, que aún es muy temprano – _dijo Léithen sentándose con los demás – Buenos días chicos.

- Buenos días – corearon todos.

_~ ¿Qué? Si sólo he dicho la verdad ~_ Vaywa miró desafiante a Nóre, esperando que éste se enfadara de nuevo. Pero cuál fue su decepción al ver que la había ignorado por completo para irse derechito a por la comida ~ ¡S_erá glotón! ~_ protestó entre dientes.

Desde la aparición de Nóre era fácil que los 4 dragones protagonizaran escenas como aquella. Al fin y al cabo, el fuego y el agua eran elementos opuestos, así como el aire y la tierra. Era fácil que entre los opuestos se buscaran pelea por cualquier tontería y discutieran como niños de colegio en riñas de patio. Pero a la vez, como elementos opuestos, existía una especie de "mutua atracción" entre ellos y por mucho que se buscaran las cosquillas, a la hora de la verdad no podían estar separados.

El abuelo de Léithen le explicó que en ese momento los 4 dragones estaban en desequilibrio con ellos mismos, ya que sus elementos eran opuestos con unos y se atraían con otros, lo que provocaba peleas al ser diferentes entre sí. Sólo cuando apareciera el quinto dragón, el bosque, las fuerzas de atracción y repulsión se neutralizarían y se formaría el equilibrio. El bosque sería capaz de calmar a los demás elementos.

Y la verdad era que Léithen empezaba a ansiar la llegada del último dragón como agua de mayo, porque los otros cada vez se peleaban más y más.

- Ay… - Léithen suspiró, cogiendo una tostada – Van a volverme loco.

- Bah, no les hagas caso – dijo Alasse, pasándole zumo de manzana – ¿Quieres?

- Sí, gracias.

- Os habéis dado prisa – observó Alka, alegre – Ya verás Léithen, será genial. ¿Te ha comentado el cabeza-hueca éste sobre la norma? - preguntó señalando a Tinko.

- ¿La de no usar la magia salvo en casos extremos? - la thiorán asintió – Es curiosa. ¿Por qué se os ocurrió?

- ¿No es obvio? ¿Qué tiene de divertido hacer una acampada si la magia lo hace todo?

- Pero si el año pasado no lograste montar la tienda de campaña sin que acabaras usando la magia – se burló Tinko.

- Cállate, idiota – suerte que el thiorél tenía bueno reflejos, porque le pasó por encima una tostada llena de mermelada de arce que iba dirigida a su cara.

- Cambiando de tema… - rió Alasse – Seguro que Tinko ya te enseñó anoche el material que te compramos. ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Ah, sí! – se emocionó el chico – Me encanta, gracias por hacerme el favor chicos.

- Bah, no hay porqué agradecer nada. Lo que no entiendo es cómo los profesores no te dejaron ni un par de horas libres para comprarte lo más personal ¿no? - dijo un tanto cabreada – Al menos… no sé, la tienda de campaña y el saco de dormir, por ejemplo. Te tienen sobre-explotado, por Istar.

- Bueno… tampoco puedo hacer nada por ahora…

- Sí, ya – le cortó – Ya es mucho pedir que vengas con nosotros. En fin, retomando el tema- dijo volviendo a usar su tono alegre de siempre, dejando a un descolocado Léithen que la miró como si fuera un bicho raro ante tanto cambio de humor – Como no sabíamos tus gustos, tuvimos que pensar en el color d tus alas a la hora de escoger la tienda.

- Eso lo imaginé.

- Y el saco simplemente me gustó. Negro por fuera, rojo por dentro. Y como es reversible, si no te gusta tanto negro (que lo pensé), el rojo también combina – rió la thiorán.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y estuvieron listos para partir, Léithen se sorprendió al ver que habían llevado el equipaje de todos ellos a la entrada, donde ya les estaban esperando los padres de sus amigos, más la hermanita pequeña de Tinko, para despedirse de ellos. Y en su caso, por primera vez en su vida, también tenía familia que esperaba despedirse de él: su abuelo estaba allí, entre ellos, charlando con Auresse como un abuelo más. Mejor dicho, por la edad que aparentaba, más bien podría decirse que parecía un padre algo maduro.

Faltaba su tío, pero no le sorprendió. Tampoco le molestó, pues ya había notado que no era un hombre sociable. Siempre que lo encontraba estaba solo, y aún con su mirada dura le dirigía una sonrisa de lado con algo de sorna. Léithen lo descifró como su manera de demostrarle afecto. Entre ambos se estableció desde el principio una relación de mutuo respeto, en el que bastaban pocas palabras y algunos gestos para entenderse entre ellos. Un simple "pásalo bien" que le dirigió anoche al cruzarse por los pasadizos fue su manera de despedirse.

Los caballos esperaban fuera, más impacientes que los propios chicos si cabe. Alma estaba de lo más emocionado, no sólo por el hecho de ir con ellos de acampada, que en sí ya debería tenerlo extasiado; sino porque además iba a poder salir de los terrenos llanos que siempre había visto y conocido y se movería por el bosque, algo que su sangre de unicornio le llamaba a pulso. Léithen ya lo sabía, pues el caballo poco a poco le iba contando sus sentimientos, y su comprensivo jinete hacía todo lo posible por escaparse alguna noche (básicamente fines de semana, que los tenía con menos horarios) y llevárselo un par de horas por el bosque. Gracias a ese detalle, Alma mejoró mucho: al lograr aplacar su nerviosismo (su lado salvaje) se volvió más tranquilo y sociable con los demás caballos y hasta con los thioréls, pero seguía siendo imposible que lo manejara alguien que no fuera Léithen. Por ahora, sus "escapadas" nocturnas se habían mantenido en secreto. Sólo lo sabían ellos, los dragones, el lobito que los seguía por todas partes y, por increíble que parezca, el mini-parásito azul tampoco se lo había contado a nadie.

Después de utilizar un hechizo reductor en los equipajes, cada uno cargó sus cosas en las sillas de sus respectivos caballos (en el caso de Léithen, en una mochila que se colgó en la espalda) y fueron a despedirse de sus familias.

- ¡Ay, mi niño! - antes de que pudiera ni siquiera respirar Léithen se encontraba aprisionado en uno de los abrazos de Auresse, que estaba muy maternal con él y lo colmaba de mimos como si fuera hijo suyo, descubriendo que sus abrazos no tenían nada que envidiar a los de la Sra. Weasley – 10 días se me van a hacer eternos…

- Mamá… - la regañó Alasse.

- Tú vas a tenerlo los 10 días – dijo con un pucherito de niña pequeña – No seas celosa.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Qué no quiero soltarlo! Es mi niñito… - al pobre lo estaba zarandeando de un lado a otro entre sus brazos cual peluche.

- Mamá… - dijo Alasse con impaciencia, con una mano en la frente. ¡Cómo llegaba a ser esa mujer! - En serio… te vas a quedar sin hijo adoptivo como no lo dejes respirar.

Finalmente logró que lo soltara antes de que la falta de aire fuera grave para el chico, y tras despedirse como personas normales Léithen le lanzó un par de hechizos a Naule para que no pudiera alejarse mucho de ellos y se perdiera (empezaba a probar lo de desaparecerse por el bosque), y otros para evitar que se hiciera daño. Una vez revisado todo se pusieron en marcha.

Normalmente el grupo de amigos iría al galope o al menos al trote, pero como Léithen aún no lograba aguantar al trote más de 5 minutos sin llegar a caerse iban a paso ligero para que el chico pudiera seguirlos.

- Si Hermione estuviera aquí, seguro que ya habría encontrado algún hechizo para montar como si llevara una silla – sonrió el joven con nostalgia.

- Les echas de menos, ¿verdad? - dijo Alasse a su lado, con comprensión.

- Mucho. Y no sólo eso, me preocupa que les pase algo…

- Oye, son tus amigos, ¿no? - le animó ella – Sabrán defenderse, ya verás cómo sí.

- Eso espero – suspiró – Si al menos pudiera saber de ellos… o verles…

- Eh, no pienses ahora en eso… - tan cerca como pudo, le puso una mano en el hombro – Estarán bien, ya lo verás. Cuando volvamos buscaremos cómo estar informados de la comunidad mágica humana. Encontraremos la forma.

- Bueno, será mejor que nada – sonrió – Gracias, Alasse.

- ¡Eh, parejita! - gritó Tinko un poco más adelante – ¡Dejad de tontear y no os retraséis!

Ambos thioréls se ruborizaron fuertemente ante lo que había dicho su impredecible amigo y se apresuraron a alcanzarlo, visiblemente molestos y avergonzados.

- ¡No era lo que parecía! - se apresuró a decir Léithen.

- ¿Ah no? Pues esa mano en el hombro...

- ¡Intentaba reconfortarlo! - se defendió Alasse, a quién le ardían las mejillas.

- De verdad Tinko, no pienses cosas que no son – Tinko los miró a los dos; claramente no sabría decir cuál de ellos parecía estar pasándolo peor. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.

- Hierro forjado… ¡que era broma! - tuvo que admitir para que ambos se quedaran tranquilos. ¡Vaya parejita!

El viaje en sí fue más entretenido de lo que hubiera esperado: los dragones hicieron de las suyas, Naule rastreó criaturas verdaderamente extrañas (de las que luego huía asustado y Léithen tenía que cargarlo en brazos un rato), y a Alma le dio por decidir que no podían ir andando eternamente y quiso que su jinete fuera aprendiendo a ir al trote durante unos minutos, pero sin previo aviso.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar de la acampada, Léithen no pudo hacer menos que quedarse sin habla, porque en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo sintió el poder de Valya con tanta fuerza como un golpe físico. Era como si todo a su alrededor cobrara vida, como si el bosque entero fuera un ser vivo, que respiraba, que les miraba, que les daba la bienvenida y que se abría para acogerlos. Y a su vez, ese ser emanaba tanta paz, como una madre que los recibe con cálidos brazos.

- ¿Qué…? - estaba tan asombrado, que no le salían las palabras – Es como si…

- ¿Estuviera vivo? - terminó Alasse – Léithen, es que lo está. Todo Valya está vivo. ¿No lo habías notado antes?

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices, cuando llegué recuerdo que sentí algo parecido… pero ni de lejos así de fuerte – jadeó.

- Quizás porque aquí es donde más lo puedes notar – cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, llenándose de esa sensación de bienestar, calma y serenidad – Estamos en el corazón de Valya.

- Así que es eso – el chico cerró los ojos imitando a la thiorán – Es realmente increíble…

Pareció entrar en una especie de trance, así que le dejaron un rato así, disfrutando de la paz emocional que sentía. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba en ese estado no sólo sentía una paz interior indescriptible, sino que además notaba que el enorme poder que allí fluía penetraba por su cuerpo y algo dentro suyo reaccionaba. Al tener los ojos cerrados visualizó una esfera azul en medio de la nada. A los pocos segundos apareció una de color naranja, otra blanca y otra marrón, las cuatro en 4 puntos formando un cuadrado. Segundos más tarde, una quinta esfera verde apareció en el centro del cuadrado, entre las otras 4. Y de esa esfera verde salió un círculo de igual color que creció hasta rodear a las demás esferas que, curiosamente, empezaron a girar en círculos alrededor de la esfera verde central.

- ¡Léithen! ¡Léithen!

Una voz hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos y saliera de aquel… aquel… ¿qué había sido eso?

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó. Se sentía un tanto aturdido y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que sus amigos le estuvieran mirando fijamente.

Ellos no contestaron, simplemente alzaron sus manos y señalaron hacia su hombro derecho.

Tuvo que mirar 2 veces.

Allí lo tenía, el último de los 5 elementos que faltaba por surgir: el dragón del bosque. Su aspecto era bello y armonioso, y todo su ser mostraba serenidad y calma. Parecía que el propio bosque se había manifestado en ese dragón, pues transmitía esa misma sensación de paz interior.

El dragón era de color verde oscuro, del color de las hojas, con un cuello no muy largo pero en cambio sus patas delanteras sí lo eran, puesto que tenían la misma anatomía que las patas de los murciélagos: eran el soporte de las alas, unas alas grandes de color verde pálido y translúcidas. Los llamados "dedos" de las alas eran marrones, tenían forma de ramas de árbol y de ellas salían venas marrones por todo el ala que parecían formar ramitas más finas. Era un gran camuflaje. Desde el inicio de la cola hasta su mitad, otra membrana que parecía ser la continuación de las alas terminaba en forma triangular, y la cola acababa con otra membrana verde pálido pero ya sin venas, en forma de flecha.

Lo que parecía ser un buen matojo de hierba le recorría la espalda desde la frente, donde un par de briznas le caían grácilmente, hasta el inicio de la cola. En la cabeza, de entre la hierba, surgían dos grandes y formidables cuernos que recordaban a los de un ciervo y parecían de madera. Tenía dos orejas en forma de hoja dentada de color marrón, y a los lados de la cara, una hilera de hojas verde claro le recorría el maxilar. Sus ojos, grandes y penetrantes, eran amarillos y tenían el iris verde en forma de trébol.

El dragón recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los thioréls hasta terminar en Léithen y, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió. Generalmente los dragones no tienen suficientes músculos para gesticular más allá de una "semi-sonrisa" en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Esperabas mi llegada?

Vale. Si no suelen poder sonreír, menos aún hablar. Así que ante esto se quedaron todos boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿Hablas?!

- Veo que os ha sorprendido – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto… ¿picarona?

- ¡Hace más de 700 años que no hay un dragón parlante en Valya! - dijo Leo a modo de excusa.

- Vaya, en todo caso, debería sentirme halagado… creo – dijo un tanto divertido.

- Menuda sorpresa nos has dado – dijo Tinko.

- Ya lo creo – dijo Léithen, que había levantado la mano para acariciarlo – En todo caso… bienvenido, Taure.

- Gracias.

_~ ¡Anda, otro hermanito! _~ sí, acababan de llegar los dragones de explorar la zona, y el primero era Nén a lomos de su cachorro particular.

_~ Hola Nén _~ y antes de que Léithen pudiera preguntar, agregó – Al igual que tú, canalizo el habla con la biotelepatía.

_~ ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuándo has aparecido? _~ empezó a preguntar el inquieto dragón de agua.

_~ ¡Nén! _~ le reprendió Nár.

_~ Hermana Nár ~_ con respeto, Taure se dirigió a la dragona con una leve reverencia ~ _Vaywa, Nóre ~_ los saludó del mismo modo ~ _Me alegra conoceros a todos. Soy Taure._

Después de la presentación de Taure decidieron que ya era hora de montar las tiendas y se pusieron manos a la obra. Cada uno buscó un pedazo de tierra donde poner la suya y empezar. Léithen eligió montar la suya al lado de unas rocas que Nóre enseguida se puso a "redecorar", modificándolas a su gusto. Montar la tienda de campaña no fue difícil pero sí llevaba trabajo, y más o menos aún se acordaba de la experiencia del año anterior. Una vez terminada la miró bien: por fuera era idéntica a una tienda humana, con su forma acampanada y todo, de color verde y negra. ¿Estaría encantada por dentro, como la de los Weasley en los mundiales de quidditch? Cuando se decidió a entrar descubrió que sí que lo estaba, pero no como se lo había imaginado. A simple vista lo único que había era más espacio y lo que parecía ser una puerta. Intrigado, fue a mirar y se encontró con un baño completo.

- Vaya, pensaba que te encontraría con media tienda encima pero veo que te las has apañado – Alasse asomó la cabeza cuando Léithen estaba mirando dónde colocar el saco de dormir.

- Ya te lo diré cuando caiga una tormenta.

- Exagerado… te lo he revisado y está todo bien colocado. Además, ¿qué clase de tormentas crees que caen aquí para sacarte volando? - rió.

- ¿Tú ya has terminado?

- Hace rato. Luego te enseñaré cosas sobre la tienda, pero ahora ven – le cogió la mano – Vamos a preparar la barbacoa con los demás, ¡tengo hambre!

_~ ¿Alguien hablaba de comida? _~ en la salida encontraron a Nóre volando hacia ellos, extasiado ante la palabra comida y dejando atrás lo que antes habían sido unas rocas, y que ahora se habían convertido en una especie de sillón de piedra.

_~ Nóre… ¿qué has hecho?_

_~ Ah… practicaba. ¿Te gusta? Luego lo pruebas y me dices si es cómodo. También quiero transformarlo en 2 sillas para que tú también lo pruebes, Alasse._

_~ Gracias ~_ sonrió ella.

_~ Pero antes… ¡comida!_

Habían montado el fuego al lado de un riachuelo que tenían a pocos pasos de las tiendas. Mientras los chicos estaban pendientes de la hoguera, ellas se refrescaban en el agua. Alka estaba sentada con los pies en el agua, y Losse formaba pequeños cubitos de hielo con el agua que cogía con las palmas de las manos. Nén, que había adoptado el tamaño de un gato, salía del agua con un pez tan grande como él y que a duras penas mantenía en sus fauces.

_~ ¡Mira Harry! He pescado unos cuantos para comer ~_ dijo el dragón como pudo, pues el pez se puso a dar coletazos y hacía que Nén se moviera con él asintiendo con la cabeza, así que tuvo que agarrarlo con las patas para evitar que se le escapara.

_~ Caramba, es enorme _~ dijo Léithen.

_~ Eres un gran pescador, Nén ~_ le felicitó Alasse.

_~ ¡Gracias! ~_ movió la cola, claramente feliz porque lo halagaran ~ _No he podido resistirme a pescarlo jeje… pero creo que es demasiado grande para uno solo. ¿Lo queréis compartir? ~_ preguntó poniendo ojitos.

- Bueno… - ambos se miraron un momento – Si a ti no te importa… - dijo Léithen.

- No, para nada.

_~ ¡Bien! Voy a dejarlo con los otros ~_ lo cogió de nuevo con la boca y se dirigió hacia la hoguera, donde Leo preparaba los demás peces y Olos la carne y la verdura, mientras Tinko vigilaba lo que ya había en el fuego. Léithen y Alasse fueron con ellos.

_~ Nén, como traigas otro pez nos van a salir por las orejas ~_ dijo Leo antes de ver el que traía – ¡Sombras! ¡Menuda captura! ¡De éste comen dos por lo menos!

- Sí, nosotros – rió Léithen.

- Y yo que quería ir a pescar… - Tinko suspiró, resignado – Habrá que dejarlo para mañana, si Nén no nos inunda de peces antes.

_~ Vale, vale, lo dejaré por hoy ~_ silbó el dragón azul volviendo a su forma más pequeña ahora que no tenía que pescar más.

_~ Bueno, ¿aquí se come o no? ~_ preguntó Nóre con impaciencia oliendo la comida. Se le hacía la boca agua.

Llamaron a Alka y Losse y se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. Después de comer, Taure hizo una demostración de sus poderes haciendo crecer pequeñas plantas que dieron moras, frambuesas y otros frutos de bosque, así como algún árbol frutal, que todos degustaron encantados como postre. Estaban tan llenos que se echaron en la hierba mientras le contaban batallitas a Léithen de años anteriores, los que no se iban quedando dormidos claro está. Naule no tardó en dormirse acurrucado sobre el brazo de su cuidador, al igual que Nóre que después de comer como dos personas cayó dormido casi inmediatamente encima de una piedra. Nár se acurrucó en las brasas de la hoguera, demasiado tentadoras para resistirse a echar una cabezadita en ellas. Vaywa y Taure, subidos a un árbol, acabaron sucumbiendo ante el calorcito del sol, que les daba de lleno y hacía que la piel de ambos brillara de un modo precioso; en Vaywa parecía que la luz se le reflejaba, y Taure parecía tener purpurina en la piel. El único que no se durmió, al menos a la vista de otros, fue Nén que se metió de nuevo en el agua cuando vio que la gente empezaba a dormirse. Pero como no salía, seguramente él también había acabado dormido.

Pero a ver, al final… ¿hubo alguien que se quedara despierto? Quién sabe. En todo caso, no lo dijo.

############################################

- ¡Bomba va!

Llevaban ya varios días de campamentos y se lo estaban pasando en grande. Habían hecho varias actividades como pescar, explorar, buscas cosas comestibles como setas, raíces, frutos… incluso iban de caza (aunque para Léithen sumar flechas más conejos era igual a quedarse sin cena) y habían hecho apuestas para encontrar animales de lo más extraños rastreándolos. Era todo divertido y a la vez ponían en práctica cosas aprendidas, algo que le iba muy bien para el joven príncipe.

Siguiendo el riachuelo camino arriba llegaban hasta un lago con una cascada donde ese día habían decidido bañarse unos y pescar otros. Tinko se había subido a lo alto de la cascada, de unos 3 metros de largo, y se había tirado haciendo la bomba para salpicar lo máximo posible.

- Adiós peces – suspiró Leo ante lo que había hecho Tinko.

- ¡Cerebro de alga! - le gritó Alka en cuanto éste sacó la cabeza del agua – ¡Estarás contento! ¡Con tu estúpido numerito nos acabas de dejar sin un solo pez en el lago!

- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si habrán huido en cuanto te has metido tú en el agua por cómo hueles

- ¡Serás…! - la thiorán iba a ir a por él, si no fuera porque la detuvieron.

- Calma, calma – intervino Léithen antes de que llegara la sangre al río – Nén nos encontrará los peces, no te preocupes.

- Sí, tienes razón Léithen, no debería preocuparme pero… ¡pero lo que me ha dicho esa ameba no se lo voy a perdonar fácilmente! - y salió del agua claramente enfadada, alejándose de los otros.

- Tinko, lo que le has dicho es muy feo – Alasse era la que estaba más cerca suyo – ¿Por qué le has dicho algo así?

- Pues… no lo sé… yo… sólo bromeaba, no me he dado cuenta…

- Deberías disculparte con ella – Léithen llegó junto a ellos.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Y cuanto antes mejor, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando tiene que esperar – dijo Alasse.

- Je, je, sí, ya… está bien, iré… - dijo después de dudar un segundo, y salió tras ella.

- ¿Crees que la cosa acabará bien? - preguntó el chico, pensando en lo que le recordaban a Ron y Hermione esos dos.

- Tranquilo. Empezarán bien, él la liará, discutirán otra vez, él acabará pidiendo perdón casi de rodillas y volverán cogiditos de la mano como si nada hubiera pasado.

Léithen se la quedó mirando, ¡cómo los conocía! Y aún les recordó más a sus 2 mejores amigos, sí que se llegaban a parecer…

- En fin, mientras tanto vamos a saltar la cascada, ¿eh?

- Claro… ¡¿Qué?! - dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Alasse- ¡Ni hablar!

- ¡Venga! Te has caído de más altura que eso desde una escoba.

- Pero no decidí caerme yo.

- ¡Oh, por Istar! ¡Si tienes alas! ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- No tengo miedo.

- Sí tienes.

- No tengo.

- Que sí.

- ¡Qué no!

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres saltar?

_Touché._

Miró la cascada, y recordó el salto que Tinko acababa de hacer. No parecía tan alta.

- ¿Lo habías hecho antes?

- Mil veces – rió ella – Desde la primera vez que vinimos.

- Vale, está bien. Subiré.

La siguió por un pequeño sendero que los llevaba por detrás de las rocas que subían la cascada, aunque resbaló un par de veces pero no por el suelo húmedo, sino porque le distraía la vista de cierta thiorán que tenía delante y que llevaba algo muy parecido a los trikinis humanos, con la fina tela blanca que unía las dos piezas sólo por los lados en el caso del de Alasse. Vamos, que el pobre chico no sabía dónde poner los ojos para no mirar donde no debía. Pero era inevitable… y por si fuera poco ella llevaba la espalda al descubierto al llevar el pelo recogido en una trenza… Merlín, ¡se le estaba agolpando la sangre a la cabeza! Y ya podía rezar para que no se le fuera a otro sitio o tendría verdaderos problemas.

- Ya estamos, ¿a que no es para tanto?

Le costó volver a la realidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba apartó la vista terriblemente avergonzado por cómo la había estado mirando… y toda la sangre acumulada, estuviera donde estuviera, se le fue de golpe.

- Este… lo reconozco Alasse: tengo miedo. Esto está muy alto – tragó saliva.

- Bueno, al principio impresiona un poco… - pensó unos instantes en cómo convencerle – Ven, dame la mano y cierra los ojos. Saltaremos juntos. Grita si quieres, libera el miedo.

Finalmente saltaron como sugirió Alasse y Léithen sintió una descarga de adrenalina sensacional que le hizo gritar de emoción. Cuando subieron a la superficie se encontraron a Tinko y Alka en la orilla, cogidos de la mano. Acababan de hacer las paces y llegaron justo para verles caer. Tinko se rió del grito de Léithen pero éste le ignoró y le pidió a Alasse que volvieran a repetirlo. ¡Había sido genial!

############################################

- Uff… estoy agotada- dijo Alasse estirando los brazos.

Esa noche, después de una agradable y entretenida cena, se habían dispersado un poco: Alasse, a quién le encantaban las estrellas, se había llevado a Léithen a una suave colina donde había pocos árboles y se podían tumbar en la hierba para ver el cielo. Los demás ya se conocían el sitio y no quisieron ir (o no quisieron molestar).

Los dragones se entretenían como querían. Taure, Vaywa y Nár miraban también las estrellas pero subidos a un árbol. Nár era la única que estaba cerca de los dos jóvenes, controlando una pequeña hoguera que había encendido a los pies de ellos.

- No eres la única – dijo Léithen cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza – Tenías razón, este sitio es genial – miró el cielo sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la constelación de Istar?

- No se me daba bien la astronomía – rió el chico.

- No creo que os la enseñaran, los magos no la conocen. Mira – señaló – Está ahí, tiene forma de dragón de lado mirándonos. Y a su lado está Anariel, la princesa elfa. Juntos para siempre, un amor eterno… - suspiró, visiblemente emocionada por la historia de sus antepasados.

Léithen se dio cuenta y ladeó la cabeza para verla. La vio tan hermosa que se sonrojó de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, y un golpe de corazón le hizo sacar valor para contarle algo que llevaba un tiempo removiéndole por dentro.

- Alasse… - titubeó cuando ella le miró – Yo… este… - le empezaban a traicionar los nervios, no sabía cómo decirlo, y al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba curiosa, se incorporó con otro "golpe" de valor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - ella también se incorporó, ahora algo preocupada – ¿Te pasa algo?

- No… sí… bueno, no es malo supongo… - se estaba liando.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, sí… - ¿dónde estaba su valor de Gryffindor? - Oye Alasse… - "¡suéltalo ya, cobarde!" se dijo mentalmente – Tú… tú... ¡Me gustas! - casi gritó.

- ¿Qué? - se había quedado de piedra.

- Que… me gustas, Alasse. Creo que… - ya puestos a declararse – me he… enamorado de ti – dijo rojo como un tomate.

- Léithen… yo…

- Perdona que te haya incomodado, yo… tenía que decirlo. No quiero que te sientas mal…

- Léithen – le cogió la mano para que la mirara de nuevo, ese chico era tan inseguro – Tú… también me gustas – dijo titubeando un poco por los nervios, y lo cortó antes de que abriera la boca – Y no lo digo por sentirme presionada ni nada de eso. Te quiero mucho – y lo dijo con tanta ternura que Léithen se quedó embobado y, por impulso, la besó.

Fue un beso corto, suave, con risitas nerviosas entremezcladas, típico de la primera vez de enamorados. Y aunque parezca increíble nadie los interrumpió en esos momentos, Nár y Vaywa se encargaron de eso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NdA:**

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no es fácil sacar tiempo para poder escribir hoy en día ya que estoy estudiando y trabajando a la vez. Por ciertos motivos tuve que dejar de escribir durante un tiempo y es difícil volver de nuevo. De hecho, este capítulo estaba a medias y me costó bastante recobrar el hilo. ¡Si incluso me olvidé de que existía el fanfiction durante meses! ¡Qué horror!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que no se os haya hecho pesado. ¡Por fin tenemos a los 5 dragones presentes! ¿Y qué tal la parejita declarándose? ¡La adorooo! ^.^_

_Ante todos, quisiera daros las gracias a todos los que me enviasteis reviews con el anterior capi. Llevaba tanto sin volver a escribir que me volví a leer la historia completa xD y pensé que había cosas un poco "infantiles", que se podían cambiar (y quitar mis comentarios, que dan vergüenza de leer u_u). Sí, qué le vamos a hacer... me hago mayor y hay cosas que ahora me parecen chorradas. Pero al leer los reviews me he dado cuenta de que realmente os gusta y he preferido no tocarlo, no lo vaya a fastidiar XD ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!_

_Antes de terminar, quisiera aclarar una cosa que he visto en los reviews y me chocó bastante: Alasse y Léithen NO son parientes. Auresse y Léothen eran amigos de la infancia, fueron pareja un tiempo y ahí acabó todo, ¡nada más! XD_

_En el próximo capítulo POR FIN habrá contacto con los mágicos, digoo... ¡con los magos! ;-P ¡Saludos a todos y feliz año nuevo!_

_Kina -_


End file.
